Pokegirls: The Magic Within
by otakugamer809
Summary: Xavier never had the most normal life. His mother and father were Widow hunters, his uncle was constantly trying to kill him, and with his charm bloodgift, women just couldn't leave him alone. (I guess this is back now)
1. Chapter 1:The New Begininng

**Chapter 1:The New Beginning**

Third Pv

As Xavier wakes up he looks over at the time. It reads 2:45. Xavier shoots up putting on his jacket, which in happens to be a bit too big. The jacket is a black jacket it looks like a trench coast but minus all the pockets. He smiles at his reflections in the mirror. His jet black hair spiked up. His emerald green eyes he puts on black biker gloves. His shoes are white converse. He looks at his reflection, he then remembers the importance of today... today he's receiving his first Pokegirl from Professor Stroak. 'Oh shit' he thought 'I'm late!' He then began sprinting towards the professors lab in hopes he wasn't too late to get his starter 'girl. When he got to the lab Kooper, the professor's grandson and Xavier's rival since he had arrived in Pallet Town about a decade earlier, was just leaving, with a Squirtitty following close behind. "Heh, you're late, like always, Xavier. Gramps already gave away all the starter 'girls. Smell ya later!" Kooper yelled as he and the Squirtitty left. 'Douche' Xavier was thinking as he entered the lab, hoping Kooper was bluffing about there being no starter girls remaining. "Yo, Stroak! You home?" Xavier called out as he entered the main part of the lab. "Oh, there you are Xavier, I was wondering when you'd show up," the professor stated as he entered through a side door, "I could have sworn I told Kooper to tell you I didn't have any starter girls left, I even gave away the Eva and Pikabuu the league sent me to give to the late comers," Stroak stated as he started pressing some buttons on the table that used to hold the starter 'girls's balls. "What're you doing professor?" Xavier asked as the table opened up to reveal another pokeball. "I was planning on giving you this one anyway, due to the shear amount of Magic and Infernal types in your family," the professor stated as he tossed the pokeball into the air, releasing a succubus from the device. "Be careful approaching her, she's gone feral," Stroak stated a bit to late as the succubus had already jumped Xavier and tore his shirt off while rubbing her already dripping cunt across Xavier's face. Stroak balled her and handed the ball to Xavier along with a starting tamer's kit (pokepack, five poke balls for catching ferals, a pokedex, taming restraints, a cooking T2 and a Speech T2, as well as a six pack of Stamina XXX and Recovery XXX.) "You might wanna think about taming her to develop a bond and get her sane once again, I gave her to you because she has a lot of potential, but you might also want to give her this I case she already has a few Infernal followers near by," Stroak said slowly due to the fact he knows I haven't sated my blood curses in a while, "Now go before you lose control!" Stroak commanded of Xavier, of whom was already half way out the door.

When Xavier got home, he let out the succubus and quickly used the chains on the walls to restrain her whilst grabbing his paddle from the nearby "Toy Chest." "Someone's been a naughty girl, you even ripped my favorite shirt," Xavier said as he began paddling the succubus. "Now, if you apologize I might go easy on you," he said with an evil grin on his face due to the fact that the succubus was gagged. Xavier then went back over to the "Toy Chest" and produced a low voltage cattle prod. "Ooh, someone's exited about how her new master is... good cause I don't plan on giving you up," Xavier said with the same evil grin from before as he stuck the cattle prod in the succubus's now absolutely dripping pussy and activating it, causing her to spasm for a moment before she came violently onto the floor. "Good, now I know that you'll make a great toy, I guess you deserve a reward," he said as he ripped the gag out of her mouth and quickly replaced it with his rock hard erection. "Go on toy, enjoy your reward," he commanded as he released the succubus from the chains. She started sucking slowly until he jabbed her cunt with the cattle prod again causing her to speed up the blowjob until he grunted and came down her throat. "For every drop you don't swallow is another swat across your ass," Xavier said in a commanding tone as the succubus took down all his cum while he downed a recovery. "Now, bend over," Xavier commanded sounding more and more commanding with each word as the succubus did as she was told before being ravaged from behind. About two hours later, the succubus passed out andXavier decided to call it a night, picking up his girl and carrying her to his bed. He decided that in the morning he'd get her son clothes from the local Seamstress-type Pokegirl.

SQUIRTITTY, the Titillating Turtle Pokégirl Type: Near Human

Element: Water

Frequency: Common

Diet: vegetarian, seafood

Role: water bearer

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant

Attacks: Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw

Enhancements: Increased Lung Capacity, Armored Shell

Evolves: Whoretortle (normal), Blastits (evolved Whoretortle; normal)

Evolves From: None

Squirtitties are the de facto Water-type Pokégirl, being among the most common of their element. They aren't much to look at until they undergo their evolutions however. A Squirtitty has blue skin, darker blue hair, and a large red shell covering most of her back. The underside of the shell wraps around her stomach, ending just under her breasts and just above her waist. It remains solidly on her back, despite the underside only covering that part of her torso. The underside of the shell is a pale, off-white color. Squirtitties are usually a little pudgy, and tend to have small breasts, with a B-cup being the largest known for them. They never have any hair between their legs.

Squirtitties are only slightly more proficient at swimming than your average human, but are able to hold their breath for nearly half an hour before needing air. They aren't meant to be deep-water divers though, since their shell acts as a mild flotation device for them, its composition being mildly buoyant as a natural precaution against drowning. Squirtitties are about as able on the land as they are in the water.

A Squirtitty's trademark attack is her Water Gun attack, which lets her spit water from her mouth. Like other water Pokégirls, she stores this water throughout her body in small "sacs" that help to keep her hydrated over longer periods of time. Unlike other water-Pokégirls, two of her largest water sacs are located in her breasts. This has the odd effect of letting her squeeze her own breasts and letting water squirt out of them, letting the Squirtitty use her Water Gun attack from them as well. Many Tamers enjoy using their Squirtitty's breasts in lieu of public water fountains to drink, since the process that lets a Squirtitty store water within her body also purifies the water, making it exceptionally clean. The one drawback to them continuously using their breasts (or as they prefer to call them, their jugs) this way is that as they lose water, they decrease in size. Concentrated use of their Water Gun from their chest will, after a few minutes, cause them to be flat as a board up top. This is quite embarrassing for a Squirtitty, since it not only makes her look less sexy, it also is a sign that she failed at doing her task well, since she ran out of water doing it. As such, Squirtitties love processes that enhance their bust size, such as being hit with Bloom powder, since it makes them look better and lets them hold more water. Like other Water-types, they need to be submerged in water every few days to keep them in top condition.

A Squirtitty's shell is used in battle only as a defensive move. When she uses Withdraw, she'll curl into the fetal position, and face her back towards her foe, trusting her shell to protect her. She is unable to pull any part of herself back into her shell.

Many Tamers enjoy having their Squirtitty go down on them before or during Taming, since, as Water-types, they can hold their breath for a long time. When Taming, Squirtitties are quick to get wet (although this isn't water), and like being on their back, since the feeling of being on their shells makes them feel slightly helpless. This isn't true, since a Squirtitty has no problem righting herself from this position, but it makes it much more enjoyable for her, lending a submissive element to it that drives her wild.

Feral Squirtitties are relatively easy to capture out of the water. They tend to use their Water Gun attack a little too freely, and once they're done with that, capturing them isn't hard at all. Threshold girls who become Water-type Pokégirls tend to become Squirtitties more often than other Water-types.

SUCCUBUS, the Sexy Soul-Sucking Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Magic/Ghost/Flying (Infernal)

Frequency: Rare

Diet: Life Energy

Role: Combat, Taming Support

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Celestial, Dark, Electric, Ice, sonic-based attacks

Attacks: Energy Drain, Shadow Blade, Soul Fist, Possess, Go Down, Call Me Queen, Backhand, Wing Buffet, Night Shade, Spank, Butt Wiggle, Nipple Cripple, Rapid Stroke, Caress, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Kiss In The Dark.

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Constant Ashen Wings, Flexibility, Longevity, Solid Ether Body

Evolves: Dark Queen (Dark Ritual), Mazouku (Mechanism Classified)

Evolves From: Daimon (Dusk Stone)

Succubi are perhaps the most popular of the Youma line, and indeed, of Infernaldom in general, a fact that their classification as "rare" despite the fact that their evolutionary requirement (which was only very recently confirmed) would suggest "extremely rare" is a great testament to. It is also a fact that makes a great deal of sense; with bodies sculpted almost to perfection, almost ungodly sexual skill, and respectable combat powers to boot, only the general opinion of Infernals and the attitude of Succubi towards those they don't respect has stopped them from replacing the Tigress as the Pokégirl that "every tamer wants."

Physically, Succubi are, as stated, designed to be almost perfect. Their heights are somewhat variable, usually owing to the un-uniform appearance of their previous evolutionary forms, but whatever it is, their breasts will almost always be perfectly proportioned on the resulting frame, not looking ridiculously large, but never being small enough to be considered lacking by any normal standards. Hair and skin colorations will also often vary from Succubus to Succubus, although the two are generally complementary and also go well with her eye color. However, aside from normal human attributes, two things distinguish a Succubus from an extremely attractive human female; their wings, which are somewhat bat-like, and a second "off" characteristic, the exact nature of which is difficult to pin down, though a set of vestigial wings on the head or small horns are two of the more commonly seen manifestations.

The former are, interestingly enough, not at all suited to flying, generally being used for entrapment (they're surprisingly strong, despite the almost velvety texture) or as slashing weapons via a charge of Infernal energy, a technique which is known as "Shadow Blade." Succubi are still considered flying types, however, as they are capable of magical flight, though, strangely, they cannot seem to sustain it without their wings going through the motions of flapping. It should also be noted that the span of these wings isn't particularly standardized, and so tend to vary, though most tend towards being proportionate to (and not greater than) the Succubus's height.

However, in spite of their physical appeal (or perhaps because of it?), Succubi have been noted to, by and large, have very bad attitudes. More specifically, they're almost unbearably condescending towards anyone or anything that hasn't earned their respect, especially those who are easily taken in by the allure they extrude. Despite their uppity attitudes, the dress and manner of a Succubus is almost always provocative, and revealing attire is quite common (with corsets being especially favored), making them seem very inviting at a glance. However, once someone has failed to impress her, she generally turns rather vicious, sadistically pounding on the "offending" person verbally (and sometimes physically) even as she flaunts her superiority to them further.

This doesn't mean she'll turn down an offer of taming, though; the Succubus's reputation as a sex fiend is well deserved, and few people who approach one looking for taming are actually turned away... though some do try to run away once they realize what they're in for. A Succubus's condescending attitude extends to the bedroom, and rare is the Succubus who will choose to be submissive. This attitude especially extends to her tamer and harem sisters in most cases; until the former earns her respect, she'll generally turn any encounter he attempts to initiate into a session of dominating him thoroughly enough to put even a member of the Domina line to shame whilst the latter will have nothing but her contempt for submitting to him. As such, Succubi get along cordially enough with dominating Pokégirls, at least until the latter fail to impress...

In any case, as with those of most Infernals, there is a more appealing side to the Succubus's attitude. Should her master manage to earn her respect (generally through forcing her to submit in the bedroom), the Pokégirl's world view shifts to place him above herself, and so far above her contempt. Naturally, though, she will still look down on others, and, if not carefully watched in public, will often instigate conflict by glorifying her master further through ridiculing others. Still, this is to be considered a sign of extreme loyalty, and a growing number of tamers seem to be willing to endure the dangers of attempting to win the respect of Succubi, considering such loyalty and the promise of wonderful sex worth the risk. It should also be noted that, since the revelation that Succubi evolve from Daimon through Dusk Stones, the market for said stones has exploded, as those who respect their tamers prior to evolution are generally much easier to bring into line.

Another incentive, however, is that, although sexuality is their true forte, Succubi are not at all bad fighters. Not only are they fairly fast, capable of learning a wide array of techniques, and generally apt with magic, but the same endurance that sustains them for hours on end in intimate affairs also allows them to last quite some time in combat, and their flight abilities are nothing to scoff at. As far as actual battling style goes, however, there isn't really a norm to speak of except perhaps that they are as sadistic on the battlefield as they are towards those they feel contemptuous of, and will often attempt to end a fight with a humiliating technique such as Energy Drain or Backhand. Also, it is interesting to note that Succubi, by virtue of being comprised of "solid ether," are able to touch ghost Pokégirls, even those who're "phased out." This would make them highly prized as guards if they didn't generally look down on such mundane work.

On a related issue, Succubi and Demonesses do not get along well, and both breeds tend to be extremely passionate about such fights in their own ways. In the case of the Succubi (who not only see Demonesses as annoyingly serious, but as inferiors who need to learn their place), this is generally manifested as attempting to turn the fight into a sex battle, which both allows them to use their abilities more effectively and effectively humiliates the Demonesses. As such, should the Succubus win the fight, an immediate taming will generally be initiated, regardless of circumstances, and their distraction in such situations would make them optimal for forcing them to submit...if such encounters were common enough to be readily available. If the Succubus loses, however, she will generally become sulky and more vicious than usual (presumably trying to reaffirm her superiority), and most of the very few recorded cases of depressed and/or humble Succubi occurred after such losses.

In any case, as one might expect, it would be almost impossible to create an accurate description of the Succubus breed's taming style without having several volumes of material when one was finished, so a much shortened version much be presented here. To drastically understate the case, Succubi are sex fiends, sex experts, and perhaps even sexual connoisseurs, and even their bodies are designed to accommodate this. As such, aside from having an impressive array of innate sexual techniques and insanely high flexibility, Succubi literally require sex to live... or rather, the energy it creates. Using a somewhat modified version of the energy drain technique, a Succubus then takes in during taming to sustain herself, which is likely one of the reasons that they are so fond of the act. In any case, this draining isn't at all detrimental to the drainee, and the extraction generally only results in them being a bit more tired than normal the next morning.

Finally, Feral Succubi are almost unheard of. Not only are they quickly snapped up by tamers (to sell or keep) when they appear, but they actively seek out taming to attain their needed energy, and since they can be a bit brutal towards those preventing it, it is recommended that tamers encountering feral Succubi simply tame them and capture them once they go into taming shock. Thresholding into a Succubus is considered an impossibility as of 300 AS, as none have yet become Pokéwomen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

Xavier's POV

"Like what you see?" My succubus had only just learned English a few hours ago and now she's already trying to get in my head. "Why yes, I do. How'd you guess?" I answered back sarcastically, but if she noticed the sarcasm, she didn't say anything. About an hour later, I started getting impatient. "Are you almost done in there?" I asked my succubus I had decided to name Lidérc. "Almost," she called out as she came out of the fitting room, "just give me your opinion on this last outfit," and as she stepped out, I got kind of angry. "Why is it so revealing?" I was not really attempting to hide the anger from her. "Don't worry, mister grump. I was going to get this as a taming outfit," she stated as she strutted over to me in a mini-kini. I quickly changed moods. "Oh, why didn't you say so, you're rocking it babe." After that, I paid for Lidérc's clothes and we headed back to my house. "Ok, carefully fold your clothes and set them in my pack," I ordered Lidérc as I headed over to the professor's to deposit some SLC into my account, if all Pokegirls shop like Lidérc, I might have to start treasure hunting or I'd go bankrupt. After depositing a hundred thousand SLC in my account I headed back home, to see a Witch attempting to break open the door. 'Dammit, I can't call Lidérc out without letting the Witch know I'm here, but if Lidérc isn't here, I have to tame her to ball her. Agh! I should have brought Lidérc with me!' I thought as I snuck up on the Witch. 'Ok, think, she's probably feral, so I can lure her away from the door, get in, get Lidérc out here and catch the witch. Ok, let's do this.' I sneak up behind the Witch. "Hello, explain to me why you're trying to break into my home?" I asked her calmly and she turned around and pounced. I shoved her off and ran inside. "Lidérc!" I yelled out for my succubus and she came from my room in her taming clothes. "Yes, Master?" She asked seductively as she gently caressed my cheek. "Not now, we got a feral..." I was saying as the Witch opened the door. "I'm not feral, I just need a tamer and was hoping you would add me to your harem," she said as I said she was feral. "Sorry, the fact you were attempting to glomp me outside made me think you were feral," once I mentioned her attempt, Lidérc gave the Witch a death glare, "also, Lidérc, stop giving your new harem sister a death glare and I will not hesitate to bind you and make you watch as I tame Nexendia or ball you till your near feral and be very lazy about taming you and know, I don't make empty threats," I stated while pulling Nexendia closer to me and playing with her hair. "If you don't like her, file a complaint, I'll read it after I decided to take her," I stated and lightly knocked the witch on the head with a 'ball and releasing her. "Actually, now that I think about it, she would make a good alpha, unless you wanted that position, in which case, you two will have a half-hour to prove you would make a better alpha, in the meanwhile, Nexendia, before you start proving yourself, are you a Vale or Hogtits graduate/dropout, in which case you will prove superior in combat, but then it will be who can get me to cum first," I decided with the authority I hold as tamer. "Actually, I'm neither, my family disowned me after I went through threshold due to them disliking the thought of taming a family member so that's why I needed a Tamer," Nexendia monologued. "Ok, well since you've only recently underwent threshold, I feel Lidérc should be alpha, does that sound ok?" I asked attempting to ignore the fact that both of my girls were practically trying to tear my clothes off. They both nodded so I balled them both before heading upstairs and releasing Nexendia. "So, Nexendia, do you want to tame now or wait until later?" I asked her calmly, either way she was getting tamed, but she didn't know that. Nexendia responded, not with words but with actions, rubbing her chest against my arm. I responded in a similar fashion by turning us both intangible and letting our clothes fall to the ground before making us tangible again, so I could push her up against the wall and taking her left nipple between my lips, tweaking the other, and using my left hand to finger her. After only 2-3 minutes she came hard and collapsed on the floor. I picked her up and carried her to the bed and waking her by slowly pumping in and out of her tight virgin cunt. "Oh god, Master!" she screamed when I finally came (after making her cum 9 or 10 times.) I let her get redressed and afterwards let out Lidérc and told her to get into her sleep wear, which to her meant climbing in my shirt while nude. I also had Nexendia join us on the bed. In the morning I woke up, got ready, and walked downstairs to see both of my Pokegirls cooking breakfast in only aprons. I sat down on the couch to research where the nearest town was, only a problem arose, Lidérc kept walking over and putting her boobs in my face. After about the seventh time I told her to stop, only for her to use Ensnaring Kiss on me before stripping, pushing me over and demanding at least a quickie. Due to the nature of the move, it was difficult but I managed to ball her before she undid my belt because I was not in the mood for a quickie this morning. Soon, Nexendia finished the waffle breakfast she was preparing for me and received much deserved praise. I was really starting to regret making Lidérc my alpha as while I've had her for longer, Nexendia was already surpassing her. I decided I'd cross that bridge when I got to it and balled Nexendia before heading out on my quest to Viridian. After about half an hour I got lonely so I let both my girls out. Lidérc branched off the path momentarily before returning with a smooth black stone. "What's this?" I asked my girls. "Dark Stone," they said in unison. "So I've got a dark stone now, neat," I stated before putting the stone into my bag and we continued walking. About another half hour later, we walked into a fight between a Dark elf and two Drow-Zee and a Gardelfwhor and two Grandelf. Me and my girls decided to wait until the battle was over to pass through. Most of the elves fell over suddenly in the middle of the battle and I just left them. Later, I would find out that was how elves reacted when they went feral, they just go comatose. Anyway, the elves were the only interesting thing through out the rest of the forest. Once we got through it though, we ran into a tamer who wished to battle, Nexedia made quick work of his Buttitsfree and Lidérc just knocked his Whorenet out with a single blow to the back of the head. "You have bested my girls, for that, you deserve this," he said as he presented me a short sword and sheathe. "Uhh, I can't are that, it looks like trouble." I stated as the blade suddenly shot a bolt of black lightning at a swarm of Buzzbreast headed towards us. I walked away without accepting the sword and finally reached my destination, Viridian City. Viridian wasn't a city as much as it was a large town. Once we reached the Pokemon Center, I entered and had both my girls go through a healing/cleaning cycle. After they were finished, I asked for the NurseJoy for the keys to the dungeon with the side area for sleeping and after punishing Lidérc for this morning using the spinning x and some weighted clamps, me and my girls went to sleep.

WITCH, the Magic Abuser Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Uncommon (Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)

Diet: Human-style

Role: Amateur magic-users

Libido: Average mainly, gets High when they're excited

Strong Vs: Ghost, Fighting

Weak Vs: Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire

Special Weakness: Ticklish, green-skinned witches have severe water allergy

Attacks: Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect

Enhancements: Magical Affinity

Evolves: Sorceress (normal), Enchantress (Moon Stone), Elementalist (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone), Tick-Tock (Dream Stone), Puppeteer (battle stress... with dolls?)

Evolves From: None

Witches are how almost every magic-user Pokégirl starts out. They can use only low level spells and Magic Techniques, but they are generally useful for those wanting to start out with magic Pokégirls. Witches are low in all-around power, but they are usually attuned to a particular sort of magic. They have little in the way of magical strength but can usually be counted on to have some minor tricks that make them useful in day-to-day affairs.

This is not to say that there are not risks in having a Witch Pokégirl.

Witches tend to be extreme in everything. Whether it's being pissed, battling, or Taming, they go at it with gusto and THEN SOME, encouraging their Tamer and Harem sisters to do the same. Most Tamers tend to want a more mild-mannered girl, but the growing few able to cope, though, find witches to be very useful, their powers capable of defeating Pokégirls that most would consider to be out of their weight class. Because of their tendency to overcompensate in, well, everything, a proverb has arisen. It goes: "Only a Witch could want to kiss you and kill you at the same time." This is most certainly true, as Witches sometimes find themselves frustrated with their Tamer's inability to keep up with them.

Their Witch's Curse attack causing completely and totally random things to happen, and not always for the Tamer's benefit. Fortunately, the effects are low-level and amount to nothing more than light slapstick humor for the most part.

There are rumors, though, of a Witch who wears scarlet, a Witch whose powers are strong enough to change the world entirely. All Witches scorn this rumor, however discreet observations have noted that the vast majority of them, especially older Witches, are afraid of the color red...

As an interesting side note, a Witch's Magical Affinity makes their skin much more sensitive, making them very ticklish and easily satisfied during Taming. It also makes them near useless in Sex Battles, but as they will state (very loudly, especially after being defeating by a Sex Attack), "That's not the kind of battles we're meant for, dammit! RRAGH!"

Also, never EVER accuse them of being Infernal. Doing so will get you a firecracker down the front of your pants. Most Witches have an almost instinctual hatred of Infernals, possibly stemming from a mystically-induced race memory of pre-Sukebe Salem. Frequently, when around an Infernal, they can be heard grumbling and occasionally muttering the words 'insult' and Salem.

Witches are a relatively common Threshold for the children of magic-type Pokégirls.

Side Note: Sometimes a Witch will be born with green skin. They usually have shorter tempers and meaner dispositions than their normal-colored comrades, and tend frequently to be found in Team Rocket-style groups, leading some to term them 'Wicked Witches.' They have a SEVERE skin allergy to water, as in being exposed to too much of it will result in severe rashes and painful boils growing on their skin. They can still drink it, however, as the allergy is just on their skin. Those affected describe the effect as feeling like they are melting. As such, 'Wicked' Witches quickly learn spells to keep themselves clean, as they don't have any other means of bathing...


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Continues

Xavier's POV

When I woke up, I took a minute to check the date and saw it was Sadie Polkens day. I was very much not looking forward to either of my girls leaving. "Nexendia! Lidérc!" I called into the dungeon when I realized neither of them were still in bed with me. "Yes, Master?" Nexendia asked as she walked back into the sleeping room. "Firstly, where's Lidérc, it's Sadie Polkens and I don't want her stolen. Secondly, I wanted to know if you're leaving." She came over to me and gave me a hug. "Master, I would never leave you, and I doubt Lidérc will either," I carefully lifted her into my arms princess style and kissed her. "I'm glad," was all I said before Lidérc came in and getting jealous. "Why does she get to be carried around! I'm your alpha, that should be me!" She started yelling at me before I balled them both and left the 'center. A couple minutes after I left the center, I was approached by a swarm of Buttitsfree, Butter-she, and Veno-Miss all wanting to join my harem. I denied them due to not wanting to have many non-magic girls, so I headed over to the Duel Monsters Arena. After I schooled some fools who built dragon decks I was approached by an Abslut. "None of these children are a match for me, would you like to try?" She asked and I nodded, reshuffling my deck. I took her out in 7 turns, 3 more turns than the dragon deck morons, but still not too long. "You put up a decent fight but it still wasn't enough," I said while reorganizing my cards. I looked up and saw her looking me straight in the eyes with lust clear. "Why are you looking at me like that? Does my strength turn you on?" I asked, wondering if my charm blood gift was already taking effect. "Actually, yes, you're my new tamer," she stated as she handed me her ball. 'Great, I just wanted to play some Duel Monsters and now I've got a girl of a type I wasn't planning on training and Lidérc's gonna bitch' I thought as I balled her and felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see a Feeblass, I heard they're a bitch and a half to tame/evolve. "What dost the fair maiden want?" I asked in a slightly joking tone. She blushed lightly and handed me her 'ball before returning herself. "What?" I asked to no one. I had gotten two girls in the span of three minutes. I groaned before heading back to the center to tame my new girls. When I got back to the dungeon, I let out the Abslut. "I never asked, what's your name?" I asked her politely. "My name is Star, Master," she stated as she sauntered over and started undoing my belt. "Well then, Star, you obviously don't know how taming works in such a place," I stated as I held her hands, lifted her over my shoulder and put her on the wooden horse, gagged with weighted clamps on both nipples and her hands tied above her head. "Now then, you belong to me now. Every last part. Your tits, your ass, and your cunt," I stated, whipping each part of her as I mentioned it. "Now, if you beg, I'll let you hang and Tame you till you break," I offered, "but if you don't, I'll tame all other members of the harem and make you watch, just sitting there on the horse until I finish then I'll ball you, and you wouldn't want that, now do you?" I said. After I said that, she started whimpering and giving puppy eyes. "Oooh, you're good at begging. I think I'll start here," I said as I took off the clamps then vigorously attacked her generous C-cup breasts. I nibbled, sucked and licked every part of each breast other than her nipples, I wanted her to beg for it. I ungagged her and told her to beg. "Oh god, Master, fuck my whore pussy hard. Break me, send me into taming shock, ravage me do whatever you want just give me release!" She begged, later I'd praise her for her prowess in begging. After I made a mental note of that, I took her over to the wooden X, whipped her pussy a few times, then inserted a finger to see if she was wet enough. After I inserted a finger, she came hard soaking my arm. After that I knew she was ready so I stripped out of my pants and slowly removing my boxers. Afterwards, absolutely ravaging her, when I had finally came, she was out cold so I balled her and let out the Feeblass. "I never got the chance to ask, so what's your name?" I asked her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the hanging ropes. "I'm sorry Master, I wasn't thinking at the time, my name is Venus. Probably because my old tamer thought I was fat and gassy," she added that last part under her breath. I responded quickly. "No, because you could be beautiful if you tried." I said as I carefully set her in a tub and started filling it, trying to get her to clean herself up a bit. "Master, I already know what you're doing and I don't want a bath, I don't deserve one," she said coldly as the tub filled. "But that wasn't my intention, you're a water type so I was being thoughtful and was going to tame you in the tub unless you would prefer I shove a candle up your ass, bind you with chains and tame you while candle wax gets dripped over your naked body," I responded just as coldly, "and dammit you saw right through me so give me a moment to set up your actual taming," I said as I grabbed a nearby length of rope binding her arms behind her back and her legs together. "But I'm putting my own spin on this, you get tamed every time you let me bathe you/brush your teeth/or spoil you rotten," I compromised, "and I will resort to bondage to clean you," I said as I grabbed a bath brush. I started cleaning her with a strawberry scented soap. After I finished washing her, I got into my bag and pulled out my toothbrush. I applied some tooth paste and brushed her teeth quickly. I had her rinse her mouth with mouth wash before applying a fast acting whitening strip. I tamed her the exact amount of time the whitening strips needed before untying her and carrying her to bed and letting the rest of my harem out for bed and Lidérc started bitching about how she's never gonna get any more attention, exactly like I thought with less bitching at the new comers than I thought. When she finally calmed down, she stripped and climbed in my shirt for Star, Nexendia, and to a lesser amount, Venus. I decided not to tell any of them off and balled all of them other than Venus, and pulled her under my shirt and crossed my arms over her so she wouldn't run off.

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't see the 'girl I knew as Venus, instead I saw a goddess with cream colored skin and bright pink hair cuddling closer to me, her DD breasts pressed up against my chest in a manner I would not complain about. When I shifted even slightly, she woke up with a yawn. "Good morning, Master, did you sleep well?" she asked before looking at herself. She then screamed in what I originally thought was fear as she jumped up, slid out of my shirt and hugged me with her snake-like body. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She thanked me and I was completely confused so I scanned her with my 'dex, turns out Venus had evolved last night, and evolution usually meant she'd want taming, however, when I reached down to remove my boxers, she stopped me, to which I was relieved because I was wiped out from last night. "So, Venus, do you want me to let out the rest of the harem so you can gloat?" I asked her. "Would you?" She responded so I let out the rest of the harem as she shifted into her more humanoid form. She gloated for about a minute before I balled her and Star, while having Nexendia and Lidérc follow me to the clothing store so I could get Star and Venus their own clothes because right now, they were both borrowing one of my t-shirts and it barely contained their impressive busts while leaving their asses and cunts out for all to see and that's why I balled them. When we got to the store, I let all four of them loose with 10,000 SLC each while I browsed elsewhere. I ended up in the medication aisle and saw lactation tablets and a creme that if spread on breasts it would flavor milk, so I grabbed the pills and a chocolate flavored creme. I purchased both and decided I would have Lidérc be my milk supplier. About half an hour later, my girls finished shopping and all of them had decided to change their looks. Venus had on a bikini top and a water-proofed skirt of which I absolutely adored, Star had decided on an outfit that Dracula's Wife would wear if she was a slut which in my opinion she rocked, Nexendia had decided on a school girl's outfit but I didn't question it, and Lidérc was wearing something quite interesting, an spandex bra and panties and the type of cape you would see an evil queen wear if it was more suited for constant travel as well as spiked boots. I also got each of them a spiked tracking collar. After we finished up at the store and we got back to the center, while everyone was packing their things, Nexendia saw the creme and tablets as I'd set them on the bed and while no one was looking, took the tablets and applied the creme. When we were finally done, I heard Nexendia moan quite loudly and turned to see that she not only evolved, but also was lactating. I balled my other girls quickly, pulled up her shirt and began sucking her dry. Due to the size of her breasts, I knew I wasn't going to be able to drink all of her milk so I started pinching her other nipple, milking her with both my mouth and my hand. When she was finally dry, I began scolding her for taking the tablets with out permission, she started crying. "I just wanted some attention, my boobs aren't as big as Venus's, my curves aren't as defined as Star's, and Lidérc is your alpha, so I wanted to be pleasing to you so when I saw the pills and the creme, I thought that's what I could do, be your partial food supply but I guess I was wrong," she had tears running down her cheeks. I just looked at her and smiled. "I'm not mad at you for using them, I'm mad because you didn't ask first, I'll let you be my milkie, and I also won't drink from any other girl from now on, so here," I handed her the pills and creme, "Just lactate daily and I'll drink it all," I released the rest of my harem from their balls and we continued onwards, to Pewter City and my first badge.

As I walked with Star through the forest, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. I finally came to a stop in a clearing and called out,"Hey, whoever's following me quit, it's unnerving." An obviously Tamed (thank god) Vampire stepped out of the trees followed by 2 Vampira. "You were quite keen to hear me, Tamer Xavier. Anyways, I was wondering if you would Tame me or feed me, I'm quite hungry and near feral, hell, I'll even let you ball me just to sell me to a ranch to collect quite a large sum of SLC. What do you say?" She yammered while I wasn't paying any attention. "Hey, Star, will you do me a favor?" I asked Star, ignoring the Vampire. "What is it, Master?" She asked. "I'm a magic type trainer but you're a pure dark type, so I was wondering if you'd let that Vampire drain some of your blood so you could evolve into one?" I asked completely ignoring how surprised both the Vampire and its Vampira harem looked. "If that is what you wish master," she stated simply. "Thank you Star. Yo, Vampire I'll let you feed on my Abslut, Star here if you evolve her into a Vampire!" I called over to the Vampire who was still stunned. She gracefully floated over to Star and nipped her neck lightly. After the Vampire let go, Star began to glow. When the glowing faded, there was no longer an Abslut standing next to me, now it was a Vampire. I let her bite my neck and drain me slightly. "Thank you Vampire. Now kindly fuck off," I told the unnamed Vampire while taking out my heavy elemental pistol and pointing it at her eye. "God, fine," was all she said before vanishing along with her Vampira. "So, how do you feel Star?" I asked looking over at her realizing I hadn't even planned for her to become a Vampire even though that's how she had decided to dress. "I feel fine, Master," she said coolly. "Well, if you're feeling fine, I'm gonna ball you," I said while balling her and letting out Nexendia. As we walked we encountered no other problems other than Nexendia's lust, but once I promised to tame her proper in Pewter, it quickly came to pass. Once we got to Pewter, I stopped by the Center, and asked for the dungeon once again. Once I entered the dungeon, I sent out all my girls and ordered them to strip. After they all finished I gagged them all and placed them on misc. objects around the room, binding Venus so every movement increased her pain and pleasure, Nexendia bound to the wooden X, Lidérc suspended on the wooden horse, and Star hung by her hands and feet with a drop of cold water dripping into her pussy every 10 seconds. First I went over to Nexendia and nibbled her earlobe while playing with her over sensitive breasts. I tweaked each nipple before pulling in for a kiss. It was sloppy, it was wet and it was hot. I let her free of the X and ordered she get me off with her beautiful breasts. She gave me a very skillful tit job by kissing the tip of my cock when ever it peaked out of her D-cup breasts. After about 10 minutes I told her to start blowing me and when she started, I tangled my fingers in her hair and started deep throating her. About 3 minutes into that, I came down her throat with a grunt and she swallowed it all. Afterwards, I tied her back up to the X and just pounded her tight pussy. When I came about 7 minutes later, she had came about 7 times. Then, I moved on to Venus. I let her down and had her start with a blowjob. I grabbed the back of her head and started to skull fuck her about as hard as I could, cumming down her throat about 5 minutes in. I then had her flip over and stick her ass in the air, but rather than let me start fucking her, she decided to do me with her tail and it was heavenly. After I finally came all over her ass, I gave her a rough spanking then shoved my cock up her ass. She froze up when I did so and collapsed onto the floor, so I picked her up off the floor and started pounding her ass whilst playing with her tits and nibbling her ear. After a minute or two, she started fingering herself and I came again 10 minutes later. Once again I tied her up and moved on, this time to my newly evolved Vampire. I was getting tired so I just took away the horse and started fucking her. I lasted 15 minutes before cumming deep inside. I downed a Recovery, replaced the horse and moved on to my alpha. She was begging me with her eyes alone to do her in the ass, so I did. I took out the cattle prod from her first taming and lightly jabbed her cunt. She was soon out of it and I just kept slamming into her until I came deep within her ass. I let my girls down had them get into their night clothes (tonight it was Nexendia sleeping nude in my shirt) and pile into bed as I used Venus's impressive bust as a pillow. The next morning, we were going to take on the gym.

ABSLUT, the Darling Disaster PokéGirl

Type: Not Very-Near Human

Element: Dark

Frequency: Very Rare (Edo and Sunshine Leagues), Extremely Rare (All other Leagues)

Diet: sunlight and moonlight, but can digest human style foods.

Role: Early warning system

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting

Attacks: Quick Attack, Scratch, Leer, Double Team, Razor Wind, Crunch, Dark Blade, Future Sight

Enhancements: Foresight, Enhanced Speed (x3)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

Never before, has there ever been a Pokégirl that has been as misunderstood as the Abslut. Even when they were created back during Sukebe's War, they were a species of Pokégirl that found themselves the target of dislike and mistrust by those that were considered their betters, since the Abslut were in a very niche role while other species were on the front-lines fighting against humanity. The reason was that the Abslut's claim to fame, (or infamy, depending on the observer) is that the species would appear whenever a natural disaster was about to happen.

An Abslut uses her sharp senses to detect subtle changes in the land, sea, and air. Couple that with her knowledge of natural balance, and an Abslut can predict oncoming natural disasters, (she may also be able to use her 'Future Sight' technique in a similar way to sense dangers to her Tamer). The Absluts apparently have concern for the safety of not only Pokégirls, but humans because once an Abslut detects an oncoming disaster, she goes off to the nearest human settlements to give warnings to the people.

Although the Abslut has an attractive, athletic build, standing at around 5'8" with soft and generous C-Cup breasts, there is no way an Abslut could be confused with a normal human girl. What flesh isn't covered in a snowy-white coat of fur that is very soft to the touch, is the color of dark blue: her face, her bat wing-like tail, the gem in her forehead, and a scythe-like growth on the right side of her head, (some believe this to be an abnormal development of the Abslut's right ear).

Despite its appearance, this 'scythe' is actually very soft to the touch, particularly whenever Abslut is neither tense nor angry; when she does become so, the 'scythe' lights up with a dark light and becomes dangerously strong and sharp, though an Abslut will not use this to actually harm her instigator. Because of this, the Abslut's way if hearing is similar to that of a Hooter's, as with having one ear point upward, and one point downward, thish supposedly helps an Abslut to hear the exact location any sound is coming from.

Interesting, although the Darling Disaster Pokégirls are a Dark-type, which are notorious for being moody loners, Absluts are very gentle-natured Pokégirls, be they Domestic or Feral, that go out of their way to warn people of up-coming disasters by appearing before them. When they are not warning people in nearby cities or being part of a Tamer's Harem, most Absluts will spend their time up in mountainous areas, or lack there of, they will go to where the altitude is highest.

Absluts today are popular as pets in earthquake-prone areas like the Eastern Islands of the Edo League, and the Sunshine League's Magma Islands because they'll warn their owners of when one is coming. In addition an Abslut's cry easily resembles a warning siren. Unfortunately, over the course of the past three-hundred years, people have developed a misunderstood view of the Pokégirl; they pertain a superstitious belief towards Absluts, pointing towards them having a cause-and-effect relationship with disasters like earthquakes, hurricanes, or Widow attacks, which attributes to the species' "bad luck" image. However, concerning the people who have come to understand the Pokégirl, Absluts are quite popular as pets and as a Pokégirl for a Tamer's Harem in areas prone to natural disasters since they can warn their owners of large-scale danger. This makes the Abslut a significantly valuable Pokégirl for any Tamer to have when facing the many dangers in the wilds of the world.

When it comes to fighting, an Abslut is all about prevention. The Future Sight is a technique that allows the Pokégirl to have her Tamer and Harem avoid the oncoming battle should it clearly be too dangerous. Prevention is even something Feral Absluts follow, which makes them a rare find in the wilds when a disaster isn't occurring. And if a battle should take place, the Future Sight technique, mixed with use of Double Team, makes the Abslut a difficult Pokégirl to actually afflict damage upon, while she bites down with Crunch, before turning to techniques which would now attain a more powerful punch.

However, one should be warned about the reason an Abslut is all about preventing herself from being placed in a PokéBattle if she can help it. While Absluts have quite a bit of strength to their attacks, their defense rating is terribly poor. Their bodies are noticeably weaker than a lot of other Pokégirls, and damage really adds up on them, especially if a Fighting-type technique should hit. Also, if an Abslut encounters faster Pokégirls like Cheetit or Chocoboob, she could easily become confused. Combine a strong attack with poor defense, and an Abslut will end up inflicting a great deal of damage upon herself, possibly even take herself out during battle.

When it comes to Taming an Abslut, there's nothing more she likes better than having her small 'scythe' played with. Nipping, licking, or kissing the growth will make an Abslut wet between the legs incredibly fast. Top this off with playing with her soft white breasts and dark-nipples, and you'll have a Pokégirl begging for a long, harsh Taming session. There seems to be no favored position, as long as their Tamer has access to their 'scythe'. Interestingly enough, Absluts are a favored Pokégirl for female Tamer, as that Scythe becomes particularly useful for fun between the sheets.

Currently, there have been no occurrences of a girl Thresholding into an Abslut. However, if it were to occur, it would most likely be in the Edo League or Sunshine League, where the species has proven quite popular.

Future Sight - (EFT) A Psychic-based technique that allows the Abslut to briefly view into future events anywhere from a mere twenty-second to a full five minutes into the future. The clarity of the vision depends on the state of the Abslut. One at rest could get the full use from the technique, while during battle and duress, one could only tap into the technique for only a minimal amount of time.

FEEBLASS, the Wretchedly Unattractive Pokégirl Type: Not Very Near Human (Mermaid)

Element: Water

Frequency: Very Rare (Tentative frequency rating as actual numbers of the breed are unknown, Capital League Only so far)

Diet: Kelp, other water plants, scraps from the bottom of the river/pond/lake/etc.

Role: Bottom Feeder. Beyond that, the entire breed seems completely useless.

Libido: Extremely Low

Strong Vs: Fire, Ice, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Grass

Attacks: Tackle, Flail

Enhancements: None

Evolves: Milotit (Becoming Pretty)

Evolves From: None

Feeblass are only a very recent discovery, due to the fact that they are nearly impossible to find. The first person to actually catch one did so in a river in the Capital League (since then, only a few have been caught in that same river, and never yet in the same place twice), and was appalled when he first got a good look at what he'd captured.

Feeblass are mermaid type Pokégirls about the size and shape of a Magicunt, but similarities end there. Feeblass are scrawny, skinny, their blue fins are tattered, their flat mousy brown hair is matted, oily, and a tangled mess, and their skin coloration is a distinctly sickly yellowish brown, their eyes are sunken with hollow expressions. Their teeth are discolored and uneven, and their fingernails are rough, warped, and possibly ingrown. Any way you look at it, a Feeblass is extremely unattractive.

In addition to being naturally unattractive, a Feeblass seems to have a natural, and massive, inferiority complex. Or rather, she is aware of how unattractive she is, and it depresses her greatly. She tends to be hostile to attempts to clean or pretty her up, and will lash out weakly at her tamer, until she is worn out (which can happen quickly), then she just sits listlessly and permits her tamer or harem sisters to just do whatever.

A Feeblass will only eat as little as possible, which leaves them habitually undernourished, unless repeatedly, or forcibly, coaxed into a more healthy eating style.

They are highly inactive in a harem, and practically, or even actually, have to be forced into any kind of exercise regimen.

Finally, a Feeblass is actually resistant to taming. Not because they don't desire it, but because they think their tamer is taking pity on them, and they can't stand being pitied. It is quite the challenge to get a Feeblass to accept a taming. Even when a tamer does manage to get a Feeblass to accept being tamed, she will usually just lie there listlessly, not participating at all. This is something that Feeblass tamers have described as a highly depressing experience.

Should a Feeblass return to a feral state, something which can occur with alarming rapidity should her tamer become frustrated or angry with her, she will immediately retreat to the nearest body of water as fast as possible (which is surprisingly fast) and hide herself. In this, they become effectively impossible to find again.

As depressing as all this is, it is actually quite possible to turn a Feeblass into an attractive and somewhat pleasant Pokégirl. This takes extreme amounts of time and effort, and results are very slow in coming. The current record for beautifying a Feeblass is held by a highly skilled member of Kujaku Ranch who managed this feat before anyone else after a period of only seven months. The only other tamer to accomplish this so far took two and a half years.

Perhaps even more frustrating than beautifying a Feeblass is the final step of convincing her that she is attractive. The best way to do this involves presenting her to others so that she can get positive reactions that aren't her tamer's or harem sisters', which she believes to be attempts to humor her.

For those who actually manage to pull off the feat of beautifying a Feeblass, the rewards are incredible.

Whether or not it is possible to threshold into a Feeblass is uncertain, since any threshold Feeblasses would likely flee to a nearby body of water as quickly as possible to hide themselves and their highly unattractive form. Though this would account for a number of missing person reports filed for girls who were of threshold age, but then again so would thresholding into a number of other Pokégirl breeds.

(Researcher's Note: Feeblass could technically be found in almost any body of water. However, since they tend to spend their time at the very bottom, and move around frequently, the Pokégirl fisherman would need a rod for the appropriate depth and a lot of friggin' luck.)

MILOTIT, the Divinely Beautiful Dragon-esque Pokégirl Type: Humanoid

Element: Water

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Only found in harems)

Diet: Fish, Kelp, Fruit

Role: Who cares?! She's Gorgeous!!

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Fire, Ice, Steel, Ground, Rock

Weak Vs: Electric, Grass

Attacks: Water Tower, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Dragonbreath, Smile, Pretty Wink, Aura Barrier, Dazzle, Ensnaring Kiss, Cupid's Bow, Angel Eyes, Blow Kiss, Sex Attack 1, 2, and 3, Long Tongue, Probing Tongue, Phantom Touch

Enhancements: Levitation, Enhanced Agility, Sexual Spellcraft, Sexual Intuition, Enhanced Beauty (xMAX)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Feeblass (Becoming Pretty)

A successfully beautified Feeblass, which takes a great deal of effort, a lot of time, a respectable amount of money, and nearly divine patience, is simply 'very pretty.' Not quite up there with a great many other Pokégirls, but still attractive nonetheless. When she evolves into a Milotit after becoming 'prettied up,' and actually becoming convinced that she is indeed pretty, that all changes drastically. Every tamer who has taken the extreme and time-consuming effort to beautify a Feeblass, all two of them currently, will happily say that the results were worth every second, every penny, every frustration, and more.

A Milotit isn't pretty, she isn't beautiful, she isn't even drop-dead-gorgeous. A Milotit's physical appearance is nothing less than Divine.

Though her proportions are similar to a Gynadose's, similarities pretty much end there and go no further. A Milotit's skin, hair, eyes, scales, muscle tone, fingernails, health, teeth, etc. are always in absolutely perfect condition (unless something very extreme has happened to her). Even to the point where the Kujaku Ranch member who has the first known example in his harem has complained that he has nothing more he can possibly do to improve her appearance (though he never says this with any real remorse). Their skin tends to be a lovely pale tan color with erotic blue scaled highlights, and their very long and silky hair is so far some shade of red or reddish coloration. Their eyes are some manner of deep and rich color, and are shaped in such a way as to give them a naturally seductive expression. They also have a subconsciously sensual body language in everything they do, which only increases if their tamer is watching.

Milotits love to swim, and are the very embodiment of sensual grace in the water (as opposed to out of the water where they are merely the essence of sensual grace). A Milotit who is swimming, or just getting out of the water, is, forgive the expression, a wet dream come true.

Milotits actually get along very well with the Gynadose breed of Pokégirl, and will even have a calming effect on a Gynadose in the same harem (Unless someone inflicts harm on the Milotit, then the Gynadose will do everything in their power to rip the offender to shreds). In addition, a Milotit's sexual intuition and array of sexual techniques is a great aid in keeping a Gynadose's agressive libido satisfied (probably why they get along so well).

Milotits can become decently powerful battlers, with a small array of battle techniques, and when paired with a Gynadose in double battles will happily steamroller the competition. However, their real strength is in sex battles, as they can use their natural sexual intuition to get their opponent off faster than many others can accomplish, and apparently may be able to learn almost any sex technique on record provided they can find someone to learn from. The second Milotit on record is currently the only known Pokégirl to actually defeat a Menage-a-trois in a sex battle, the Milotit herself collapsing shortly afterwards.

A Milotit seems to be a Pokégirl for life, as the immense affection they have for the one who took so much effort to make them pretty could never be transferred to another master. It is doubtful that anyone who put that much effort into a Pokégirl would be willing to trade her anyway, so we may never learn for certain.

Milotits will happily do just about anything when it comes to taming, whether it is with their tamer or a harem sister while their tamer watches, they don't care as long as their tamer enjoys it. When not doing any particular task, a Milotit can be found right next to her tamer, breaking out all the sensual body language she has at her disposal in order to seduce him, or just simply enjoying his presence (while still displaying a lot of sensual body language. It seems to be a half-subconscious action on their part when in their tamer's presence).

A Milotit will only attempt to actively seduce her tamer when they are alone (apparently in the presence of just her harem sisters counts as 'alone' for a Milotit, and they subconsciously perform passive seduction on their tamer constantly). However they are perfectly happy, and even eager, to be tamed anywhere and at any time if their tamer requests/demands it. A Milotit doesn't even seem to care if she has an orgasm, only being concerned with her tamer's pleasure, though a Milotit will apparently become extremely affectionate after having an orgasm, literally glowing (likely with magic) with pleasure for many hours afterwards.

A Milotit has no trouble getting the required tamings she needs, regardless of her libido and her tamer's ability. Her natural sensuality (the tamer in possession of the second Milotit on record has claimed that she can make anything look sexy without even trying) is capable of keeping her tamer aroused well past any point he ever thought himself capable of. Because of this, no Milotit has ever come within a lightyear of turning feral.

It has been determined that it is not possible to threshold directly into a Milotit.

SORCERESS, the Magical Generalist Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Rare to Very Rare

Diet: human style diet, just lots of it.

Role: magical powerhouses. Depending on their available spells they can be found in many different roles.

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost, Fighting

Weak Vs: Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire

Special Weaknesses: Ticklish, requires large amounts of food.

Attacks: Mystic Bolt, Shield, others vary

Enhancements: Magical Affinity

Evolves: Archmage (E-Stone Ceremony)

Evolves From: Witch (normal)

Physically a Sorceress changes little when she evolves, perhaps gaining a few inches in height and a slightly bigger bust, if she changes at all. Temperamentally a Sorceress changes greatly from a Witch. While they still have a temper they can be calm and unflappable when the situation requires a cool head. The big change though is in their magical power, a Sorceress's spells are more powerful than a Witches and she is capable of channeling more magical power before she becomes exhausted. The last change that they undergo is the most obvious one, the runes which appear on her skin when she is casting a spell, the more runes that appear the more magical power she is channeling.

Sorceresses retain the biggest weakness of their previous form, they are very ticklish and so just as easy to tame and just as useless in a sex battle. They also require large amounts of food, far more than would appear necessary for a Pokégirl their size. In fact most people seeing a Sorceress eat for the first time will ask where she puts it all.

Sorceresses are capable of learning and casting spells from any element or magical school. Sorceresses seem to focus on flashy spells which can be used to directly damage their opponents rather than subtler magic that can be used to assist her harem sisters in combat. Although any Sorceress worth her salt will have some defensive spells available as well as some healing magic and a flight spell.

Sorceresses have an insatiable thirst for new spells and most will seek to pump any magic user they meet for any new spells that they might know. They are also capable of creating new magic spells, either by witnessing a spell in action and creating their own version of it or by creating a spell which is entirely new to them (although this obviously takes longer than recreating a spell that they have seen). The amount of time it takes to create a new spell varies depending on the level of the Sorceress and the level of the spell but usually even a high level Sorceress will take at least a week to come up with even a low level spell.

The price that Sorceresses pay for their magic is that by being a jack of all trades rather than a master of one they lose the ability to create magical items beyond basic one-shot items such as potions and salves.

Thresholding into a Sorceress is not unheard of but most girls will become Witches.

VAMPIRE, the Bloodsucking Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Ghost/Magic

Frequency: Rare

Diet: Blood

Role: Hunters

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Infernal

Weak Vs: Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks

Attacks: Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis (all levels), Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Blood Bullets, Vampiric Touch, Ghost Blade, Nightmare Syndrome

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities

Evolves: Psivamp (Moon Shard), Lucarda (Zalera's Blessing), Starlady (Dawn Stone)

Evolves From: Humans, Dark-type Pokégirls or Amazon-type Pokégirls (infected through bite)

Bounty (for confirmed kill): 200,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

Bounty (for reporting sighting getting out alive): 57,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

Bounty (for successful capture taming): 57,500 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

Recommendation if you see one: Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evac immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (applies to Ferals only)

Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in with humanity.

While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest, and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem.

Vampires have a variety of fearsome abilities. They can transform into pre-Sukebe creatures such as rats or bats, more powerful Vampires being able to change into swarms of these creatures. They can also transform into mist for silent movement through an area, remaining aware of their entire surroundings when transformed and capable of reforming at any time. They can pass through walls and turn invisible, and manipulate dark energy to their own ends. They are fierce, savage fighters when Feral, losing all of their complex abilities except for much lessened invisibility powers and natural flight. When Tame, their tactics change, as they tend to favor a combination of intimidation and evasive tactics, using illusions and trickery to basically terrify the opponent into defeating themselves. They can turn up to one other person invisible as well, as well as phase them through a wall, but only if they are completely tangible and/or visible before grabbing someone and using the ability.

Having a Vampire in your Harem is not recommended, but doing so shows that you have the patience, diligence, and willingness to do what is necessary for your girls to be happy. Vampires need only one thing to survive: blood. If a Tamer is willing to let their Vampire feed from them, just enough for the Vampire's needs to suffice, then they guarantee loyalty from their Vampire. It's best to let them stay in their Pokéball until nighttime, as they become severely weak during the day and cannot take pleasure from any sort of physical act, making Taming useless. In official Pokégirl battles, it is forbidden to use Solar attacks on them, as it is potentially fatal to them.

Vampires can secret a chemical substance through the hollow canines they use to feed. This chemical is what triggers the change into a Vampire. Males turn female before their transformation. To tell the difference from a normal feeding bite and an infected bite, looking for a greenish-yellow foam around the wound. A vampiric infection can be treated and cured within seven days of the bite via white magic and careful medical treatment, but by the eighth day, the effects are irreversible. Due to the nature of how Vampires are formed, no cases of Threshold have been recorded, or are believed to be even possible.

Note that Ferals are FAR more dangerous to travellers than Tame Vampires. Tame Vampires have a strong sense of dignity and are far more likely to be polite to people they meet. They will also NEVER drink more than they need to survive. Ferals are savage, and will drink even when they aren't thirsty. They also have less control over their bodies and are far more likely to accidentally infect someone with a vampiric transformation virus. Feral Vampires also command Feral Vampira, a breed that Tame Vampires look down on with derision and amusement, as they are moderately useful to their purposes.

VAMPIRA (aka BATGIRL), the Night Flyer Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Dark/Flying

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human style food, with occasional blood or vitamin supplements

Role: uncommon Pokégirl type, makes an excellent night security guard

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Psychic

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Rock

Attacks: Claw, Dark Blade, Dark Bomb, Drain, Kick, Tackle, Wing Attack

Weaknesses: Torpid during the day

Enhancements: Enhanced strength (x4), Elemental Affinity: Dark, Altered digestive system, Night vision, Ability to cling to walls and vertical surfaces, Low melanin level

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Goth(Dark Stone)

Vampira are one of the evolved forms of the Goth Pokégirl. It is hard to tell a Vampira from a Goth since she appears just like the Wanna-Be Vampire or Make-up artist sub-type except she doesn't need make-up to appear pale, since all Vampiras have very pale skin which never tans no matter how much sun she gets.

No matter what else she is wearing a Vampira will always have what appears to be a black cloak. This is in fact a pair of bat wings, and although Vampiras are not the fastest flyers they are maneuverable and their strength allows them to carry a human or Pokégirl for a short time. The other difference between a Goth and a Vampira is her teeth. A Vampira has long canine teeth which she uses to perform her drain attack and to draw the blood which she needs to feed upon.

Vampira mostly eat a normal human diet however they are unable to extract some vitamins from normal food and must consume either vitamin supplements or blood once a week to avoid growing ill. Vampira prefer blood when they can get it but can survive on supplements indefinitely, but a Vampira with a tamer will insist on drinking his blood at least once a month. This is considered an act of great intimacy by the Vampira and will always be the prelude to a taming session.

Vampira can now use Dark Blade, and this combined with their more functional claws, greater strength and the ability to use drain to weaken their opponent and restore their own strength makes them excellent close-in fighters.

Vampira prefer to rest during the day and most spend the day in their Pokéball asleep. They are often used by tamers to guard their camp at night since they have excellent night vision and are much more active at night, this has also led to many Vampira being employed as night security guards.

Vampira have a low feral state becoming even more brooding than normal and almost totally nocturnal, only being active during the day if absolutely necessary. They are usually not dangerous since they are solitary and will only attack a human should they be desperate for blood, and the amount of blood that they will drain in an attack is not life threatening. In fact anyone attacked by a solitary Vampira is advised to not resist and just allow the Vampira to drink their blood since she will become aroused and they can then initiate a taming session and capture her.

There is one exception to this however, feral Vampira who encounter a Vampire will seek to follow her and become her servant. In fact feral Vampira can sense when a Vampire is near and have a rough idea as to which direction she is in. The exact range at which a Vampira can detect a Vampire varies depending on the levels of both the Vampire and the Vampira but is usually between 1-3km. Should the Vampire be a tame one then this causes few problems, with the Vampira joining the Vampires harem. Much more dangerous are those Vampira who encounter feral Vampires, they will seek to serve their mistress, often being used to bring her victims for her to feast upon. A group of feral Vampira is a sure sign that a Vampire is in the area and anyone who is attacked by more than one Vampira is advised to escape and report the attack to the authorities immediately.

Tamed Vampira do not suffer from this weakness and lose the ability to sense when Vampires are in the area. In fact tamed Vampira both fear and despise feral Vampires and will seek to have them captured or killed when they encounter them since they have no desire to be forced to turn feral and become the Vampire's slave. They are not actively hostile towards tamed Vampires but are slow to trust them until they have gotten to know them.

Human girls thresholding into Vampira are very rare and usually handle the change well given the Vampira's somewhat brooding personality.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Badge

Xavier's POV

Earlier this morning, I had balled all four of my 'girls and headed for the gym. When I got there, to my displeasure, Kooper was just getting finished pinning his badge to his vest. "Hey, Xavier!" Said overly enthusiastically. "I heard from gramps you got a succubus, and I want her so I challenge you to a salvage..." He wasn't even finished talking when I had let out Star and had her make us invisible. I returned Star and asked the near by Geogal, who I assumed was the receptionist due to her working at a desk, if I could challenge the leader. "Of course, just give me a moment," she responded while pressing a few buttons on her desk. A door opened up to my left and I went through it. I had Venus take out some camper's Sexshrew and headed through the door on the other end of the room. "So, you made it!" Called who I assumed was the gym leader called over to me. "Now tell me, have you gotten any other badges?" He asked as I stepped up to the tamers' box. "Actually, no," I responded and grabbed Lidérc's ball. "Lidérc, yo know what to do!" I said, tossing her ball into the field. 'Lidérc, don't freak out. This is one of my blood gifts. This is how we're communicating during this battle. Now, fly straight up, then life drain.' As she followed, my instructions Brock tapped the ground several times with his foot and Roxanne activated her rock spray attack. I realized that's how he gets around telling his girls verbally. He uses vibrations in the ground to get them to do what he wants them too. Sadly while I was admiring his skill, Lidérc was knocked out of the air into me, knocking the dark stone into her panties. Before I could get it out however, she flew back into the field landing on a part of the ground that the Gravelgal had taken parts out of which revealed a dark stone, when Lidérc landed on the dark stone, all the light in a 5'x5' radius dispelled, when it returned, Lidérc had evolved into a form of pure evil. I balled her immediately and sent out Star. 'Star, take this Gravelgal out quickly. I need to get back to the center fast.' Star ran over to the Gravelgal, grabbed her and quickly flipped her over, made her intangible and held her under ground until she stopped thrashing when both me and Brock returned our girls, he sent out an lynx and I sent Venus. 'Venus take her out quickly.' Venus hit her head on with a hydropump, taking her out. I got my badge rather quickly and I sprinted back to the Center. I got back to the dungeon and reluctantly let out Lidérc. "You know, master, usually people don't ball their 'girls right after an evolution, I'm hurt," she said faking tears. "Yeah, you can stop the act. I know about how Madouku attempt to control their Tamers, which is why you're losing the alpha position. If you're good, I'll convince Nexendia to let you beta, but if you're bad, I'm perma-storing you. Meaning you don't leave storage and I'm having the professor leave your ball," I told her firmly, while taking in her new form. She was about half as beautiful as Venus. Near perfect curves, generous DD-cup breasts, a nice pillowy ass, and straight jet black hair. "So, you like my new form, huh?" She slapped her ass. "Well if you perma-store me, you won't get any of this," she said, strutting over taking off her cloak. I pretended to be enthralled with her, but once she got close enough, I grabbed a near by length of rope and bound her to the nearby beam. "I'm the master in this relationship, stop attempting to tip the scales in your favor," I said while removing her remaining clothes. After she was completely nude, I took out a whip and whipped her breasts several times before she cried out. "Who's your master?" I asked in a stern voice. "You, you are my master." She responded with a yelp as I whipped her again. "What was that, I couldn't hear you," I said whipping her several more times. "You're my master! Now fuck my whore pussy, I need it, please, tuck me hard and don't stop!" She was practically screaming while begging. "Well, since you asked so nicely," I responded, guiding my raging hard on to her dripping entrance. "Actually, I'm feeling a bit evil, so, I'm gonna make you beg. Beg for me," I whispered sensually into her ear. "Master, please. I want you to tuck me your big hard cock. I neeeeed iiit," she begged, faking choking up half way through. Her manipulation tactics are strong, but my will is stronger. I gave in after several minutes of begging. I came inside her several times. After cumming for the 8th or 9th time, she collapsed. I better her over my shoulder and carried her to the bed. After I plopped my used-to-be-alpha on the bed I released the rest of my harem, told Nexendia she was my new alpha (to much complaint from Venus and Lidérc, Star was indifferent), Star climbed in my shirt nude, apparently they had some sort of system going, and we all fell asleep. When I woke up, Nexendia was smothering me with her tits, Star was still in my shirt talking dirty in her sleep, Lidérc was using my groin as a pillow, and Venus had replaced my pillow with her rather impressive bust. All in all, life was good. Then it happened. The NurseJoy, whose name was Sara, burst into my room, and barricaded the door and screaming. My entire harem started freaking out, apparently contact fear is a real thing. Anyway, after I calmed down my girls and Sara, I asked her what was going on. "Haven't you heard? A tamer's Succubus evolved into a Mazouku during his gym... challenge... yesterday..." she said while turning around and seeing Lidérc. "OH GOD THAT WAS YOU!" She shouted as she ran out of the room quite fast. "What was that all about?" I asked my harem, I knew Mazouku were a scary breed to many people but an entire city scared by a single pokegirl. "I've heard that once a feral Mazouku was let loose around here, and since so few Tamers come through this city, that's why Brock became a gym leader, he was the only tamer here during her rampage and he stopped her from killing anyone," Nexendia explained receiving a glare from Lidérc throughout. "Oh, I see. I also see you glaring at your alpha Lidérc," I said calmly. "What I got from that is keep Lidérc in her ball until we reach Mount Moon. Nexendia, Venus, Star, any objections?" I asked. "Nope," they responded in unison. "Motion carried," I said as I balled Lidérc and made for Mt. Moon with the rest of my harem. It was a 7 mile hike up a mountain so it was dark by the time we got to the Poke'Center/Rest Stop. I only asked for the biggest room other than the dungeon this time though, because this Poke'Center pulled out all the stops in the larger rooms, including chain cuffs, rope, and whips. I was going to have a field day. I started by having Nexendia strip the I returned the rest of my harem, when I walked over to her, she shivered. "What would my pet wish to do tonight, chains, bondage, whips or spankings?" I asked her with an evil smile . She shivered again and squeaked out, "chains, master," I bound her with the chains. "Now my pet, u plan on using every part of you to please me, your mouth," I stuck a finger in her mouth, "your breasts," I groped both breasts causing her to squeal, "your cunt," I traced a finger around the outside of her pussy eliciting a moan, "and your beautiful ass," I slapped her ass, not as filled out as Venus' or Lidérc's but still bubbly enough for me. "Now, where would you like me to start?" I asked her in a slightly dominating tone. "Fuck my ass master, spank me as well, I've been a bad pokegirl," she almost demanded. "I heard more demand and want than need in your voice so I think I'll start here," I stated shoving my raging hard on into her mouth. I waited for her to start blowing me, but when she didn't start within a minute I wrapped my fingers in her enchanting magenta hair and started thrusting in and out of her mouth, after a few repetitions, she started working for it, bobbing her head, licking the tip when possible, humming slightly all the while. I was in heaven. After a few minutes, I came hard down her throat. Afterwards, I began to play with her beautiful bountiful breasts. I started by tweaking her nipples and remembered she was taking the lactating pills. I moved my head down to her right nipple and gave it a gentle kiss, moving to the left and kissing that one before taking it into my mouth and giving a hard suck. Her milk tasted vaguely like Neapolitan ice cream. I didn't question it, I just kept drinking. I was entranced. I only stopped after both of her breasts were drained. I then started licking down her beautiful form slowly, circling around her belly button a few times before moving down to her left ankle and licked up her leg, avoiding her pussy, and licking down the other leg to that ankle. After admiring her beautiful thighs and tight calves, I finally got down to business. I flicked my tongue over her clit several times, before sinking my tongue into her depths. She tasted like a delicate white wine. I sent my tongue around her pussy looking for her G-spot, and I finally found it just on the outskirts of my reach. I reluctantly pulled away and replaced my tongue with my cock. After about 7-8 minutes, I came in sync with my alpha. We had achieved delta bond. I could feel it. I balled her and sent out Star. Before I even thought about taming her, I stretch out my neck and let her drink some of my blood. Afterwards, I had her strip and asked her a similar question to the one I asked Nexendia, "So, would m'lady, do you wish to partake in bondage, whipping, or have you been a bad girl and you need a spanking?" She responded quickly. "I've been a naughty girl, I need punishment, Master, punish me!" She yelled as she stuck her ass towards me. I gave it a smack and she moaned slightly at it so I smacked harder. I kept smacking her ass until her normally pale ass was a cherry red, then I rubbed her ass, eliciting a long drawn-out moan, until it was back to its usual pale color. Afterwards, I grabbed a handful of her beautiful silver hair and hilted myself in her ass in one motion and began to fuck her until she passed out on the floor. I balled her as well and sent out Venus. "You want bondage or whippings?" I asked her bluntly. "Oh, master, please tie me up and have your way with me," she begged as I grabbed the length of rope. I quickly did a full body bind and began massaging her breasts. She was putty in my hands not even a minute in. This is going to be fun. I quickly finger banged her so she would be nice and wet. I hilted myself in her slowly, then slowly began thrusting in and out, rapidly gaining pace. When I finally came, she was out cold so I unbound her and balled her. Finally, I moved on to Lidérc. "Strip and bend over you slut," I commanded the second she stood up. Afterwards, I whipped her ass nice and hard, leaving a strong red mark. I whipped her several more times, before having her flip over and spread her legs. But, rather than insert my cock, I shoved the cattle prod in her cunt and powered it on. She came 7 times in 15 seconds, so I didn't even fuck her, I just blew on her cunt and she came all over my face. I let out the rest of my harem for bed, Nexendia climbing into my shirt tonight. That night, I was visited by Moan in my dream, but that's for another time. When I woke up that morning, it was similar to yesterday morning but without the screaming NurseJoy, and the girls had all changed places. I just lay there, waiting for my harem to wake up. As I did, I began thinking about last nights dream with Moan, it hadn't been all that long, all that happened was Moan telling me, 'beware the path of blood, as once you take it, you have nowhere to run' the dream ended there. I found it weird. I began stirring in my thoughts apparently as I had coffee wanting zombies shuffling over to the complimentary mini-bar for iced coffee, while I just drank from Nexendia's breasts. Today her milk tasted like caramel apples, so she must have changed the flavor before bed last night. After we were all refreshed and I had a quick "bath" which was less a bath than Venus trapping me in a water pillar and adding soap, we headed through Mt. Moon. Before we reached the entrance, a man ran at us screaming about a feral Dark Lady terrorizing anyone foolish enough to pass through. I took that as a challenge and found the Dark Lady, but when I did problems arose...

GEOGAL, the Dependable Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Rock

Frequency: Common

Diet: some human foods, pokechow, rocks pebbles with high mineral content

Role: mining

Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Tackle, Harden, Pummel, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4) High Density and Toughness (x8), Earth Affinity,

Evolves: Gravelgal (normal), Galem (evolved form of Gravelgal; battle stress)

Evolves From: None

"Dependable as a Geogal" goes the saying, and that describes this type almost perfectly. A Tamed Geogal is usually mentally stable and fairly intelligent, not given to fits of emotional outbursts. The more skillful tamers can draw out the hidden emotions from an otherwise stoic Geogal.

Most of the time Geogals look and feel relatively human with the exception of differing shades of tan, brown, or gray camouflage-like patches, depending on what climate they grew up in. But when they harden their skin, it can become as tough as granite or steel, depending on the strength of the Pokégirl, and what they've eaten. Ingesting the minerals found in ordinary rock is what allows the Geogal to coat her body with stone. Feral Geogals keep to themselves mostly, and won't attack unless provoked. The longer a Geogal goes without Taming, the less and less active she becomes, until she almost literally shuts down. Tamers love Geogals for their high toughness and power, but that same toughness makes them difficult to catch and Tame. However, a sustained water attack will wear away the stone hardness and leave the Geogal weakened, and usually aroused. Hence, the phrase "to get a Geogal wet" has come to hold more than one connotation.

Girls with Rock-type Pokégirl ancestry who go through Threshold, tend to become Geogals more than any other type.

GRAVELGAL, the Rock-Solid Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Rock

Frequency: Common

Diet: some human foods, Pokéchow, rocks pebbles with high mineral content

Role: mining

Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Harden, Takedown, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash, Quake, Stone Spray, Rock Slide, Tackle

Enhancements: High Density and Toughness (x10), Earth Affinity, Mineral Finding, Enhanced Strength (x8),

Evolves: Galem (battle stress)

Evolves From: Geogal (normal)

Geogal is one of those types that doesn't change a whole when it evolves. When she becomes Gravelgal with enough battle experience, she becomes tougher and stronger, gaining access to a few more techniques. She also loses all of the pink tint of her normal skin, becoming completely covered in the camouflage-like patterns of tan, brown, and/or gray. In this way, her type is easily identifiable by sight alone.

The most notable change after their skin color, is that she becomes a bit larger. While Geogals top out at about 5'5" Gravelgal can gain anywhere from 3-8 inches in height, though Gravelgals above 5'10" are quite unusual. Gravelgal is also even weaker against water depending on the mineral concentrations of her body, unsurprisingly she doesn't swim very well. Her increased mass also leads to a general reduction in speed though Gravelgal can move quickly in short bursts when she needs to.

One of the more potent techniques she gains is Stone Spray, in which she fires off different size pieces of her hardened skin. This can be shot off in a concentrated spray, or in all directions at once. However, this uses up her internal mineral supply at a much quicker rate, and when it is depleted, her skin reverts to it's normal state, leaving her without her greatest advantage. While this also reduces the mass of her body making a depleted Stone Spray Gravelgal a little bit more nimble, the speed increase is slight, on the low end of average at best. Because they are more dependant on their skin, Gravelgals usually fight naked, as clothing merely hinders them--but as their skins are quite tough even "soft" a Gravelgal does not worry about getting cut outside of battle.

A Gravelgal's primary use is in mining. While they have a general Earth Affinity, most Gravelgals also are able to have a vague sense of where concentrations of minerals are when those minerals are present in enough quantities in their bodies. While this usually manifests as shards, or more conventional minerals like those in the sulfate and silicate families, in theory if you feed a Gravelgal enough evolutionary stones they would be able to find an area where the same stones are located. However the imprecise nature of the ability, combined with the value of the stones makes such a use wasteful. They can however, prove useful to mining companies in a dowser-type capacity.

Because of their experience mining, most Gravelgals also learn the Rock Slide move fairly quickly as they learn to judge which rocks are likely to come loose with enough force. While in certain areas this is used as an avalanche against a Gravelgal's enemies, a Gravelgal can also "slide" over the falling rocks to achieve fairly high speeds in limited situations. Feral Gravelgal usually do not have this move unless they were once domesticated as it requires an energy and precision they often lack--something that like Geogal, Gravelgal does not have, being just as rock-like in her feral mode as her more base form.

Like Geogal before her, Gravelgal generally has a lower-level libido but a tough tamer (meaning physical endurance as opposed to attitude) can often bring out Gravelgal's more earthy instincts especially after her skin is softened after depleting Stone Spray. This comes into play when encountering feral Gravelgals who often use the move as a defense mechanism triggered by proximity. A Tamer will use this behavior to exhaust and weaken the Gravelgal making them more easy to tame and dominate though care should be taken due to their great strength and density regardless.

During the War, Gravelgals lacking the power of later evolutions were used mainly in mining, or defensive and tactical roles. They were often deployed in groups at key points on the battlefield to create obstacles for enemy infantry most likely as battlefield obstructions (boulders) forcing enemy forces to go around them and straight into the teeth of a Pokégirl onslaught. With their tough skin, and ability to stand still even shooting at them didn't give them away. After enemy forces had been defeated or demoralized, the Gravelgals would move in from the flanks cutting off escape themselves or by creating more rugged terrain.

While less common than Thresholding into a Geogal, Thresholding into a Gravelgal is not considered unusual, especially in towns located near large mineral deposits such as those found in mountains or quarries. While only a few of these girls ever ate dirt while growing up, prevailing theory indicates that the minerals are ingested via their presence in the local water supply. Most threshold girls who do become Gravelgals initially show a marked preference for hanging around areas with large amounts of exposed gravel, sand and rocks, claiming it makes them feel peaceful and they often experience a reduction in the intensity of emotional responses becoming naturally stoic.

MAZOUKU, the Devil Pokégirl

Type: Varies

Element: Magic/Ghost (Infernal)

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: negative emotions, primarily fear and pain, living meat

Role: Bringers of chaos, destruction, and general unpleasantness.

Libido: Low, near S-Goth in level

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Infernal

Weak Vs: Dark, Celestial

Attacks: Grisly Wing, Shadow Scythe, Devour, Evil Touch, Evil Wind, Evil Charm, Noxious Wind, Hell Claw, Hell Wisp, Hell Heart

Enhancements: Infernal Affinity, Enhanced Durability (x7), Enhanced Magical Capacity (x7), Occasionally wings for flight and tails (varies from Mazouku to Mazouku)

Evolves: Masui; by Hild's magic only (all documents and Pokédexes list Mazouku evolutions as being Masui (mechanism unknown) and Hild, Masui's evolved form (mechanism unknown))

Evolves From: Succubus or Demoness (mechanisms uncertain)

NOTE: INFORMATION FROM THIS POINT ON IS CLASSIFIED TOP PRIORITY

Mazouku are evil. This isn't an exaggeration or a way of saying that they are mischievously playful, they are outright and unrepentantly evil. They are like Bondage Queens, only a billion times more blatant about it and without the weakness to water. If a Tamer has a Mazouku in their harem, then they are either the slave of the Mazouku, as evil as the Mazouku, or good and righteous enough to keep the Mazouku's evil tendencies under control. More often than not it is the former two.

During the Revenge War, Mazouku were among the worst, most feared members of the Legions of Terror. Slaughter, pain, and fear were their stock and trade, and they dealt it out in vast amounts. One particularly nasty pack of Mazouku, in an incident only recently discovered by historical researchers, captured the population of a small, relatively obscure town, and drained all the blood from their bodies into an empty swimming pool, having themselves a pool party in the bloody mess. It's unknown what happened to this group, as the last thing anyone saw of them was Jenova following them on a mission. They are not missed.

Mazouku have no real body. Their true form is a shapeless astral form that they use to stay in contact with Hild and report their actions to her. They are vicious, yes, but are of human intelligence. They never show it in public unless under certain circumstances. Mostly, Mazouku portray themselves in public as being animalistic monsters, walking on all fours and whipping their tails about beastially. Their physical forms are so wildly different from one another, ranging from fully human in appearance to near beastial, that there is no common feature to ascribe to them other than no matter what form their physical body has, it still retains enough sexiness to be arousing to a Tamer. Their physical body can take a lot of punishment, although they are nowhere near invincible.

Mazouku are evil, treacherous creatures. They are cruel, sadistic, secretive, guileful beasts of great power and cunning. Taming a Mazouku is considered to be one of the greatest challenges a Tamer can face, and very few survive the attempt with their minds and souls intact. However, Mazouku do have one redeeming quality that surprised everybody: They are the most loyal Pokégirls alive. If a Mazouku gives their loyalty to someone, they will follow that person and ONLY that person without question.

No cases of Thresholding into a Mazouku have been reported, and it's speculated that it cannot occur. Mazoukus can allow their physical bodies to breed, however the baby produced will always be a ghost-type of some sort.

Mazouku Tamers are to be watched carefully. We cannot be sure of what they are up to. Daily reports of observations on their movements should be procured so we can better learn how Mazouku think and what they may report to Hild. Also, make sure to put lots of warnings in the public Pokédex about Mazoukus. The less hot-headed Tamers getting their dumb asses enslaved or killed the better.

Hell Claw (ATK 40 (80 against Celestials)) – The Mazouku coats her claws in Infernal energy and slashes at the opponent.

Hell Wisp (DEF EFT) – The Mazouku sacrifices some HP and creates a tiny orb of black light. The orb can float around them and expand into a shield-like state to totally protect from attacks. The wisp is very fast and can inflict the Confused status on lower level Pokégirls. The orb lasts for ten turns before vanishing.

Hell Heart (ATK 90 EFT) – The Mazouku jams her claws into the opponent's chest, near the heart, in a non-fatal but very painful attack. She then channels pure Infernal energy through her hands that, in addition to being extremely painful, has a 50% chance of turning the opponent into a Fiendish-type Pokégirl. This move is banned universally by the Leagues.

ONYX, the Rock Giantess Pokégirl

Type: Humanoid

Element: Rock

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: omnivore

Role: found in a variety of jobs where high strength is needed such as construction

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Bind, Throw, Pummel, Slam, Rock Throw, Harden

Enhancements: high density (x4); size increase (x2); armored skin

Evolution: None

Evolves From: Glass (normal)

Onyxes generally stand between 8' and 14'8" feet tall. Most look like very tall grey stone statues of women. Most have a set hair style that is literally set in stone. She cannot change it without a skilled sculptor, but she CAN regrow it back to its original form by consuming some rock. Her skin is generally light to medium gray, but it can change, based on what she eats.

Because of their density, some domesticates become quite irate when comments about their weight are made, even in the most gentle and subtle of fashions. However, only a very small number will ever remain so for more than a few months.

Some might assume her to be simply a larger version of the Marble, and they'd be partly right. Onyxes don't have the same level of regenerative abilities that Marbles do, but they do have the natural hard bodies and can repair fractures and broken digits (i.e. toes and fingers) easily. In fact, their skin density is much greater than that of the Marbles, but their skin still becomes sensitive when in water or when touched by plants, though some fighting type Pokégirls can trigger this sensitivity as well. Unfortunately, their skin is only pliable enough for penetration when they're bodies are wet, forcing most tamers with an Onyx to stay near bodies of water or have a water Pokégirl on hand.

Onyxes have a unique constitution. Most can absorb moisture throughout the day, but in arid areas, they must drink water regularly. Unlike most other Pokégirls, an Onyx literally cannot reach orgasm without having drinking at least 1 gallon of water prior (she doesn't need to drink it all at once, she has to have drink at LEAST that much prior to sex).

Because of their large size, they can aid in construction rather well, moving heavy materials up without requiring the use of a crane, which may otherwise slow production, or elevators, which require a lot of set up. This means that many buildings get off to a faster start and can be completed much faster. They can also be useful for firefighting alongside Cuntnaws and Feraligarters, as they too can enter burning buildings and move support beams.

NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild

Diet: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables

Role: nursing

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell

Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing

Evolves: Night Nurse (battle stress)

Evolves From: None

NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.

NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.

Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.

While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).

For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

DARK LADY, the Seething Bitch Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic (Infernal)

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: human foods

Role: Murderess, Arcane Powerhouse, Celestial-Killer

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Magic, Normal, Psychic, Poison, celestial Pokégirls (Angels, Megami, etc)

Weak Vs: Fighting, Dark, Dragon

Attacks: Reflect, Absorb, Burst, Energy Blade, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt, Teleport, Bitch Slap, Dominate, Call Me Queen, Aura of Fear, L25 Force Bolt, Rune Chain, L30 Agility, L40 Door to the Abyss, L50 Void Aura*

Enhancements: Magical Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Natural Levitation, Darkvision, Amplified Laughter

Evolves: None (We hope!)

Evolves From: Dark Elf (Moon Stone)

Bounty (For Kill or Successful Capture): 100.000 SLC

Bounty (For Successful Capture While Feral): 50.000 SLC

Bounty (For reporting sighting getting out alive): 25.000 SLC

Fine (For releasing Dark Lady under any circumstances): 200.000 SLC

Recommendation when you see one: Bring out any Dark-Types if you have them, or if you must, a Pokégirl with elemental attacks. In an open area, ranged attack capabilities are a must! RELEASE ANY CELESTIAL POKEGIRLS AT YOUR OWN PERIL. If a Dark Lady is after you, do not simply run away, they have Teleport capabilities and will simply laugh as you wear yourself out!

Dark Ladies are one of those evolutions that are almost universally reviled worldwide, usually used only by the most stubborn, self-centered, or spiteful of Tamers. To the Celestial-loving public, these Pokégirls are all but the embodiment of Sukebe's desire to steal away the happiness that the world stole from him.

Dark Ladies are evolved from Dark Elves when brought into contact with a Moon Stone. They stand taller than their previous form, usually an inch or two over five and a half feet tall. Their breasts are generous but not huge, a modest C-cup, and are quite firm, with sensitive nipples. Their nails are always painted and well-manicured/pedicured, even after marching about the wilderness for days on end. Dark Ladies always prefer to have long hair, and will never cut it unless it's in danger of dragging on the ground. Even then, they'd rather braid it or style it to raise it just enough that it doesn't quite reach the ground. They are very vain about their hair and will go to great lengths to care for it and enhance it. A Dark Lady will always try to dress in an outfit that is provocative and arousing without looking slutty, such as dresses with long slits to show off her legs, or low-cut tops that show off the upper portions of her breasts.

Despite their allure, Dark Ladies are not often found in Harems, for several reasons. First is because, although they are very beautiful, they are consumed with intense rage. They seem to have nothing but fiery hatred for everyone and everything, with a special place being reserved in their dark hearts for Pokégirls of a celestial nature, such as Angels, Megamis, and Megami-samas. The best known example of this was when a kindly Angel rescued a Dark Lady, not knowing what type of Pokégirl she was, from drowning and took her back to her Tamer to nurse the half-dead Dark Lady back to health. When the Dark Lady awoke to seeing an Angel watching over her and tending to her, she immediately flew into a screaming fit of rage and attacked her rescuer, killing the poor Angel, who didn't even have a chance to defend herself. She then slaughtered a third of the Tamer's Harem, who were shocked into inaction, before being brought down. After another incident when a Dark Lady went berserk during a Sadie Poken's celebration at seeing so many Celestials about. The breed became the first to be universally banned from Sadie Poken's celebrations and denied the right to choose her own master (as they are not likely to pick masters they respect, but rather, ones that they can manipulate and control).

Dark Ladies are not subtle combatants. They while they have the capacity for patience and subterfuge, they consider most foes to be beneath them and much prefer to simply beat their foes into the ground with their tremendous arcane might. They typically open a fight with their Magical Levitation enhancement to remain away from any sort of physical fighting, and hide behind magical defenses such as Aura Barrier while they rain down Power Bolts and various spells, along with insults and taunts of great variety. When the fighting does get physical, they use Energy Blade until they can get more distance between themselves and their opponent. And if worse comes to worst, they Teleport away, although they are loathe to quit a battle, and have an annoying tendency to return for rematches at the least convenient times. During battles, Dark Ladies verbally as well as magically assault their foes, mocking things they believe in, telling them how weak and pathetic they are, and how she will torment their surviving friends/lovers/Pokégirls. Above all, however, Dark Ladies laugh, be it sadistic giggles as they watch their foes squirm below them or peals of maniacal laughter as they rip their foes apart. Dark Ladies are not fools however, and their anger and zeal is calculated. They know when to retreat, and won't throw their lives away in an attack unless they perceive there to be no escape. Against a foe that has proven themselves to be a worthy opponent, Dark Ladies will open up full force, attacking with every spell, dirty trick, and insult that they know, weaving together a pattern of attacks at which's end lies the inevitable defeat of their opponent. Dark Ladies are surprisingly durable, capable of laughing off hits that would incapacitate lesser Pokégirls, and countering the insult in kind.

Dark Ladies are dangerous spellcasters, capable of using many offensive, defensive, and boosting spells. They are masters of flashy, unsubtle offensive magic, and with time can create new offensive spells of their own. They are, however, completely unable to learn White Magic spells, though they possess enough skill in defensive arts and health draining techniques that they rarely need it.

No one is really sure why Dark Ladies are so sadistic. They seem driven to cause pain and anguish to anyone they can, for reasons even they don't seem to understand. They hate celestial Pokégirls, and those who would associate with them, above all else, and will target them in preference to others. Some have suggested that Dark Ladies are upset because they have lost their Longevity enhancement that they had as a Dark Elf, and feel cheated of their long lives. Other theories postulate that they hate Celestial Pokégirls because they seem to radiate the peace and serenity that Dark Ladies lack so much in their own lives. Or that they simply derive pleasure through the anguish of others and hate those that live a life so alien in thought to her own.

Despite all this, it is possible to Tame and control a Dark Lady, though difficult. Dark Ladies don't respond well to kindness, nor to appeals to reason. Raw power, however, and the willingness to use it, are some of the very few things that gets through to them. A Tamer who shows himself to be her skilled and strong of will can earn a begrudging acceptance, but to fully earn her respect and unflinching obedience, a tamer must force a harsh lesson upon her. Since a Dark Lady, given the opportunity, will naturally satisfy her carnal lusts on helpless victims, a Tamer who forces himself on her in such a manner can make her submit to him. Generally, this requires her to be heavily bound and gagged - to prevent her from casting spells - while the Tamer rapes her harshly, bragging about his ability to do so and her own weakness and inability to stop him. Simply restricting her movements during a normal taming is not enough – the taming must be done on the Tamer's terms alone, and against the Dark Lady's wishes. The more harshly she is taken, the quicker and better the results will be, and more exotic or degrading forms of intercourse, such as anally or tit-fucking, are known to work better.

After successfully Taming and subduing a Dark Lady, she will behave very differently towards her Tamer. She becomes completely obedient to him, and appears to revel in her new position. Her loyalty to her new Tamer is unshakable, and she would gladly die before abandoning or betraying him. She is almost obsessive in her desire to please her new owner, calling him "Master" whenever she can, whorishly servicing his every desire, volunteering to be the first to fight pokebattles, to run even the most menial of errands, etc. She regards her Tamer almost as a god, and will talk long and almost lovingly about him to anyone who is willing to listen. Such rants are hardly love-driven poems however. Dark Ladies that have been won over by their Master tend to view their Tamer almost as some sort of evil overlord, telling others things such as "my Master is more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" and "my Master finds you displeasing, begone!" A Dark Lady in a Harem will always work her hardest to be the Alpha, seeing as naturally the most worthy for the position. But ironically, they will accept and obey the orders of other Alphas without complaint, though she will still do her very best to prove herself worthy of the position.

Feral Dark Ladies are beings of pure rage and spite, attacking anything that moves with a mindless fury. They are too distracted to use their magic or their Magical Levitation ability, however, and always resort to just using their strength to tear their opponent limb from limb, laughing madly all the while. In this state they aren't much of a fight, and they know it, making sure to find some poor soul every few weeks to force themselves on. Such experiences are never pleasant memories for the one they use. However, it is because of this and their powerful magical capabilities that they are considered so dangerous, as Dark Ladies are almost NEVER found feral, and thus are mobile, dangerous opponents that will all but guarantee a painful and extended rape-fest if they prove the stronger.

No Threshold girl has ever been known to become a Dark Lady, for which everyone is thankful.

Force Bolt (ATK 80): Forcing magical energy into a super-condensed bolt, the Dark Lady fires of a powerful and quick magical attack with minor homing qualities.

Door to the Abyss (ATK 40, EFT, Infernal): Placing herself at the center of a swirling vortex of Infernal energy, the Dark Lady drains energy from all foes around her, restoring health and vitality to herself as she takes it from others. Has a 35% chance of inflicting Exhaust. Celestial-Sub Type Pokegirls are especially vulnerable to this technique, taking double the Life Drain and a 70% chance of Exhaust.

Void Aura (DEF 50): The literal embodiment of a Dark Lady's smug superiority, this spell generates a defensive aura of whispy, greasy darkness nullifies the damage from any attack with an attack rating of less than 50 points. Only when hit by an attack with and Attack Rating greater than 50 will the Aura collapse, against which the aura only reduces damage by 25%. The Dark Lady must wait 3 rounds before she can use the Void Aura again.


	5. Chapter 5: Mt Moon Mayhem

Xavier's POV

Th Dark Lady knew we were coming. I doubt that she wasn't the one who sent the guy who warned us of her existence. She had grabbed Venus as we walked in to the cave. "Ball your 'girls or the Milotit fries," she said, "I also know about your rare telepathy blood gift and I'm tracking every wavelength," I growled and reluctantly balled my 'girls. Dark Ladies were known to be heartless bitches so I didn't doubt she would kill Venus if I hadn't followed orders. "Good boy," she said while walking over to me, "now that I know you'll listen if I threaten your 'girls, hand them over," she commanded sticking out her hand, but rather than hand her my girls, I handed her a thumbtack laced with paralysis poison. "Clever boy," she said before she fell over paralyzed. I balled her and took her to the center just outside the cave. "Give her a Level 5 but not a Healing/Cleaning Cycle, I still need to tame her but I've got her paralyzed to make it easier," I informed the NurseJoy. She rushed off with the ball of my new girl, who I decided to name Ursula because she threatened my mermaid princess. About an hour later, the Joy returned with Ursula's ball, but by now the poison's worn off, so I asked the Joy for the dungeon key. Afterwards, I took Ursula's ball to the dungeon and let her out. I knocked her out, stripped her, and tied her to the ceiling, gagging her so she can't use any spells. When she woke up, I began my work. I groped her luscious DD breasts, pressing and kneading them. After that, I moved my assault to her dripping cunt. I began teasing her cunt, rimming her and feinting entering. When I entered, I came quickly due to her being so tight. Afterwards, I ungagged her and let her down before demanding she get dressed. Afterwards I let out ther rest of my harem and we continued through Mt. Moon, the only interesting thing after the incident with Ursula was a flock of Spectral Golbutt and Zubutt. I caught them quickly to sell later. After we got through Mt. Moon, a Camper walked over to challenge me, saw Ursula and bolted. Ursula freaked out as a shadow passed over and I balled her. The shadow turned out to be a Valyrie, so Ursula must have sensed her. "Are you the Tamer known as Xavier?" she asked as she landed. "Who's asking?" I said snarkily, I had two infernal so and I didn't want to have a member of Hellguard in my harem. "Hellguard," she said simply. After she said that, I balled my girls and started to walk off. "Hey, Hellguard wishes to know your intentions! You have a Mazouku and a Dark Lady, so Hellguard has sent me to watch over you!" she called as I walked away. "Look, I don't want a Celestial in my Harem, my Dark Lady sensed your approach and I don't want her 'accidentally' killing you or the reverse. I usually tame all of my girls one after another and then we all sleep together, I don't want you to freak out my Dark Lady every night, and I have Infernal energy running through my veins. In gist, we wouldn't get along. Trail me if you want just don't get too close, I don't want to explain a dead Celestial to the authorities due to me having a Dark Lady. Now fuck off," I explained, pulling out my heavy elemental pistol and loading Electric bullets. "You what?" she asked flying over to me, "No one in the history of ever has turned down having a Celestial in their harem," she started ranting before I fired a shot into the air. "Leave me alone before I fire one of these rounds into your wings," I said walking away once more. She just stood there baffled by my reaction. When I finished walking to Cerulean, I heard an explosion from near where I encountered the Valkyrie. I ignored it and headed into the Poke'Center. While my 'girls went through healing/cleaning cycles, I was chatting with the NurseJoy when an ArchAngel came through the door and grabbed me by the front of my collar. "Are you the one who turned down the Valkyrie in the valley North of here?" She asked in a threatening tone. "Why do you ask?" I chocked out. "Because she fell dammit! Now, I'll ask again, were you the one who turned down the Valkyrie in the valley North of here?" She asked, clearly pissed off. "And if I am?" I squeaked color draining from my face. "Well, then she'd be your problem," she stated. I then had a brilliant idea. "No, it wasn't me, I asked all those questions because it was a friend of mine, Kooper Stroak. I'm not sure where he's at but I could call him on my 'dex if you put me down," I lied. She set me down and pretended to call Kooper. "He's in the Blue League, he was sent there by a pissed Alaka-wham," Luckily I was good at lying or she would have kicked my ass by now. "Thank you Tamer, now may I have one of your Pokeballs, I need to ball the Fallen Angel so I can scour the Blue League for this villainous Kooper Stroak," she thanked as I handed her an empty pokeball. I sighed in relief when she left. The NurseJoy brought me my 'girls and I got a larger room again. Sadly this room didn't have chains and whips like the last one, but it would have to do. It was getting late and I planned to head towards Water Lake for some training against water girls the next day. I let out my girls and Ursula insisted on being the one to sleep in my shirt with me, but Nexendia told her about the rotation and told her she had to wait. It was Venus' turn tonight so she climbed in my shirt and pulled herself closer, the rest of my girls getting into place on the bed, with Ursula and Lidérc placing one of my hands on a breast each, Nexendia replacing my pillow with her ass, Star nearly smothering me with her breasts. I was content and fell asleep quickly. When I woke up, rather than feeling my hand on Ursula's breast, I felt a mouth around my cock. I had a feeling that it was Ursula but I couldn't be sure without waking Star, so I just lay there and accepting my blowjob. It was ok, but not the best I've had. After a few minutes, I came with a grunt and whomever it was swallowed it all. Afterwards, they pulled up my boxers an lay down next to me, placing my hand on their breast. I was sure it was Ursula and decided to scold her for it later. After another minute or two, my harem started waking up. All of them could smell the sex in the air and chewed me out for it other than Ursula. I furrowed my brow and began bitching at them right back. "If it was my fault, Star would have been awoken sooner. She's nocturnal and not a heavy sleeper. If I had done ANYTHING, she would know about it!" I shouted. "Gods you all are forgetful!" I was aggravated and tired but dealt with the fatigue. I balled Ursula and me and my harem headed for the lake. It was a half hour hike but it was worth it when we got there, because not only were there water 'girls, there were also Trixies everywhere. I had most of my harem go train to fight water girls, but training on ferals only gets you so far. After most of my harem was beating down on water-types, I let out Ursula. She was grinning slightly. "Did my oh, so evil master enjoy his little present this morning?" She asked. "Actually, I did, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. You see, if you step out of line, the rest of my girls will think I'm over lenient and they can get away with more. For that you must be punished, this time I won't punish you in front of your harem sisters, but next time be prepared for humiliation in front of them," I stated, "now follow me," I finished, walking off into the woods. I saw an almost joyful glint in her eye as she followed. I walked to a clearing in the forest 20 minutes back. I wasn't worried about my girls getting stolen as not only did very few tamers come to the lake, but I also had tracking chips surgically implanted into their skin. I had Ursula bend over a stump in the middle of the clearing, but as I produced my whip from my bag, she wiggled her ass at me as if to say "After my punishment, tame me doggy-style so hard I can't walk straight!" I'm not entirely sure how I got that out of a butt wiggle. Anyway, after I got my whip out of my bag, I removed her skintight latex pants and her black lace panties. I then began to whip her like there was no tomorrow. After about 15 minutes I ran out of steam and had her redress. She looked almost sad she didn't get tamed. I had her warp us back to the lake and told her to train on water 'girls like the others. I then laid up against a tree and dozed off. When I woke up, my entire harem was standing over me in their bras and panties, other than Venus who was in her more mermaid form with her tits out. I made sure there were no other Tamers around before scolding all of them for being in bra and panties or nude. I made them all get redressed before balling them all but Nexendia. I had her teleport me back to town before letting out the rest of my harem. I lead them to the bathing suit store and they dragged me in, all wanting to pick out what I liked. They all spent about an hour looking for suits before taking turns dragging me to a changing booth a couple having me pick out the one I liked the best. Nexendia ended with a modest black bikini, Venus ended up with a hot pink bikini top that left little to the imagination and a semi transparent swim skirt of the same color, Star ended with a black one piece with stars scattered across it, Lidérc ended with something similar to her normal clothes, pure black bikini and thong, and Ursula had ended up with a blue and white striped bikini, hand picked by me. After that, I got myself a black pair of generic swim trunks. After paying for it all, me and my harem walked back to the Poke'Center for the night. I didn't make the mistake of asking for the larger room again and asked for the dungeon room. Apparently a tamer with a harem of Domina and its evolutions had already taken the dungeon so I reluctantly got the large room again. Primarily I felt sorry for the stupid bastard in the dungeon, but I also felt pretty horny, so I returned most of my harem but left Nexendia out. "Oh, master, I'm flattered," she said strutting over to me and removing her clothes with magic. When she got in close, rather than grab her ass or groping her, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close for a kiss. It was deep and passionate, and some how, it made me fall in love with her form all over again. Her beautiful, shapely ass, her nice sculpted calves, her well defined hips, her large milky tits, and her stunning thighs that just begged to be nibbled, and after she broke the kiss, that's exactly what I did. I flipped her over on the bed and just took her thigh into my mouth, sucking, nibbling, licking it. She looked at me strangely for praising her thigh, but I ignored it and kept loving on her thigh. After I finished up on her thigh, I moved her long hair that hung down to just above her ass out of the way and began giving her a back rub. Due to her naturally delicate skin, she felt as though she was in heaven. I wasn't even horny anymore, I was just pleasing my alpha. I even fed her luxury cheeses out of the stash of cheese I kept in my pack. She was absolutely engrossed in the back rub and cheese until there came a pounding from the door. Both me and my alpha swore as the door shot open and standing there was a very pissed off looking ArchAngel. I quickly balled my alpha. "What do you want?" I asked her quite pissed off with her at the moment. She kept whispering 'Blue League' rather loudly. "I want to know why you lied to me when I asked you about the fallen Valkyrie. I scoured the entire Blue League for a Kooper Stroak, when I returned to the main base, they asked about the Valkyrie, I told them she had fallen due to a Tamer rejecting her. I told them about this Kooper Stroak you informed me of and they told me he's of no threat. She was sent to become part of YOUR harem. You rejected her, you pay the consequences," she said throwing the ball I gave her for the Fallen Angel at my head, thankfully inactivated or I'd be face first into an angel mound. When I sat back up, the ArchAngel was gone. I walked out to the lobby and handed the ball to the first idiot dumb enough to take it. He handed me 30,000 SLC for it and I unregistered it from me. He registered it to himself and I went back to my room. I closed the door and let my alpha back out and started her back rub over, the moment ruined by the ArchAngel. I finished her back rub and let herself get redressed before remembering it was her turn to sleep in my shirt. I had her undress again as I let out the rest of my harem. Tonight, Lidérc was my pillow, Star and Venus were my hand rests, and Ursula was nearly smothering me. At least if Ursula decided to blow me the next morning I'd know it's her. I feel asleep rather quickly. The next morning, I woke up and none of my 'girls were still in bed with me. I quickly became worried, but got distracted by the smell of false pork bacon and pancakes. I sat up to see all of my 'girls in the Kitchen except Nexendia who was next to the bed. My entire harem was wearing maid outfits. When I attempted to sit up, Nexendia slid behind me as if she were some kind of chair back rest, with my head falling inside her cleavage. "Master is awake!" she called out to the rest of my harem. Lidérc rushed over with a plate with a stack of pancakes and several strips of false bacon before rushing back into the kitchen. Venus quickly replaced Nexendia as my backrest, Nexendia grabbing a large glass and filling it with fresh squeezed breast milk which she brought over to me, quickly fixing her outfit. After that, Ursula came over to feed me my breakfast while Star cooked breakfast for my harem. "What's this for Nexendia?" I asked my alpha as she took my glass and started refilling it. "Oh, Master, you're so forgetful. We were looking through your 'dex yesterday and saw that your birthday was listed as today," she said as she handed me my glass. I checked the date on my dex and sure enough, it was my birthday. After I finished my milk and my harem finished eating breakfast, I balled them all except Nexendia who, after I returned the room key to the front desk of the Poke'Center, I had teleport me home. My mom and dad were going to be at my house by noon. I sent out the rest of my harem who's then briefed on the mission helped me clean up my house and hide my sex dungeon. When we finished, it was noon exactly and I heard my doorbell ring. I answered it quickly. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad," I said greeting my parents. All of my 'girls were on the couch talking amongst themselves as I answered the door. My mom, a Fiendish template ArchMage, hugged me tightly. I had long since gotten over the fact that, as she was quite tall, my face was pressed into her large breasts. After I finally got free, my dad, who was taller than mom, also gave me a big hug. I rarely ever saw my parents as they were Widow-hunters. I then motioned for my 'girls to join me at the door. "Mom, Dad, these are my Pokegirls, Nexendia my Sorceress and alpha, Star my Vampire, Venus my Milotit," this got my dad to get over excited and my mom to slap him, "Ursula my Dark Lady, and finally Lidérc my Mazouku and starter 'girl," I introduced my girls as my dad hid begins my mom at the mention of Lidérc being a Mazouku. "Uhh, Dad?" I asked him. "Why are you hiding from Lidérc? Don't tell me my dad, the Widow slayer, is scared of my Mazouku," I said stifling a laugh. My harem however weren't as in control as I was, and burst end out laughing. I finally got them to stop laughing, Lidérc still giggling from time to time. "I-I-I'm not sc-sc-scared of her," he stuttered. My mom laugh at this one. "Your father had an unfortunate run in with a Mazouku on our last hunt. I was the only one of my sisters to have survived. It was a horrifying day for your father, she ripped each of his girls limb from limb while he was tied to a stalagtite next to his Valkyrie. The Valkyrie fell and fell so hard she died. I survived due to having been forgotten at the last Poke'Center he visited. She almost didn't spare him, but she did. After raping him until he passed out and then some. Afterwards, she left and he was found naked in the woods, hog tied by his belt with his bag laying three feet to his left," my mother reminisced. I quickly balled Lidérc due to feeling horrible for my father. He stepped out from behind my mother and looked the rest of my harem up and down. "Hey, your sorceress looks kind of familiar... HOLY MOAN, are you a threshold dear?" He asked Nexendia. She paled at this. "Yes, why do you ask?" She squeaked out. "Are you by chance daughter to Melanie Sexum?" He asked her. She tapped her ball and disappeared inside. I was beginning to regret returning home. The thought of taming Lidérc didn't seem appealing, Venus was being perved on so I balled her too, and Nexendia wouldn't come out of her ball unless I offered her a lot of cheese and quite a few back rubs. I was pissed and both Star and Ursula caught up on this and carried me up to my room. Ursula shoved her tits in my face and Star quickly threw together a 'Do Not Disturb' sign and put it on the door before yanking down my pants and boxers and taking my cock into my mouth. I quickly calmed down and to them both to stop. I sent Lidérc and Venus out before deciding to send out Nexendia as well. I promised Nexendia a lot of cheese and back rubs after my parents left, promised Venus I'd give her some alone time, and threatened Lidérc what would happen if she made my dad scared any more then he already was of Mazouku. I then took my harem down stairs after making promises/empty threats. I promised my dad that Lidérc would keep her distance and he finished sizing up my harem. "An Abslut turned Vampire, you either treated her very bad or you turned her on A LOT. Which was it..." He began asking when he forgot Star's name causing my mother to slap him and Star to cry, I offered her my neck and she drank quite a lot, which calmed her down. "His skill made me horny for him," she said as she wrapped herself around me. "His skill in what exactly if I may ask?" My mother asked getting protective of me. "Duel Monsters, he took me out in 7 turns," she said dry humping my leg. I quickly promised her a taming after my parents left and after I finished Nexendia's back rub. "So his prowess in that game shows? I'm glad, I taught him everything he knows," he said grabbing his deck off the bookshelf to his left, "actually, I want him to show me how well he's progressed since last time I played him when he was 10," he said shuffling his deck. I unpocketed my deck as well. "Let's do this old man," I said cockily. I ended up winning 5 turns in which just made Star more horny. I must have let her suck too much blood, usually Vampires only act this horny when they've ingested too much blood. I made a note to not feed Star if she's sad unless I'm good for a quick taming. After I made the note, I had Star try against my dad with Ursula reffing and watching my dad close. He was a known cheater. I carried Nexendia up to my room and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign Star made on the door. I was thirsty and if I hadn't promised Nexendia I'd only drink from her I'dave asked my mom. I liked Nex's milk, it just wasn't as filling as my mom's. I had her remove her shirt and I started sucking her right tit. After I was full I had her redress and I carried her back downstairs bridal style. I looked over to the table to see my dad had jumped at Venus and was groping her. I almost dropped Nex as I ran over to my girl and had to slap my father to get him to stop. I understood Lidérc not interfering because I told her not to get too close to my dad but where were Ursula, Star and my mom? Once my dad was back to his senses I asked him the same thing. "He had your mother send Ursula and Star to the Sunshine region before balling her," my Milotit sobbed. "Get my girls back," I growled at my father while I glared at him. "NOW!" I screamed. He sent out my mother and she returned with a bright red Star and an almost nude Ursula. "Now, apologize to Venus, RIGHT NOW!" I growled at him. "I'm, I'm sorry,"he squeaked before my mother smacked him. "TO YOUR OWN SON!" She screeched, "YOU'VE DONE IT TO FERALS, BUT YOUR OWN SON'S TAME MILOTIT? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TREVOR? YOU USED TO BE BETTER THAN THIS, AM I NOT ENOUGH IS THAT IT? OR WAS IT THE FACT THAT SHE REMINDS YOU OF IZABELLE, WHAT NEXT? TAME HIS ALPHA BECAUSE SHE REMINDS YOU OF MELANIE, OR HIS VAMPIRE BECAUSE SHE REMINDS YOU OF SADIE, OR EVEN HIS DARK LADY JUST TO ADD TO YOUR HAREM! I'm ashamed of you Trevor. I'm ashamed and sad, sad that I'm not enough, not after the, 'incident'," my mother began crying, I began walking over to console her but Nex held me back. "Maybe you should console Venus before she jumps into the sea between here and Cinnibar, never to be found again," my alpha was right, I should console her before I lost her. I blocked out all noise other than the sobs of my Milotit. "I can't believe I liked that better than when my tamer does that, what kind of pokegirl am I?" she was crying quite hard. "Hey, Venus you home?" I asked knocking my knuckles on the ground near her. "It's fine you're fine. If you think about it, I might end up like him one day, bigger, stronger, and with a better knowledge of what each species needs to reach an orgasmic state without physical contact required. You reacted due to your preprogrammed nature, seeking to please, you were never programmed to feel emotional connections with anyone, you were programmed to pleasure. Anyway, what I'm saying is nature made you feel that, not you, that's not what you wanted when you first saw my father was it and if it was you chose the wrong trainer, because it may not be your nature to have an emotional connection, but you've made one so that's a step in the right direction," I said in a soft, sure tone. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "Yeah you're right, I love you Mas... Xavier. Moan, that felt weird I'm gonna keep calling you master," she said. "Whatever you need Venus, whatever you need," I said as I began to tune in other things, starting with Nex and going through my harem, then my parents, then everything else. When I looked up, I saw Nex kneeling next to me, crying slightly. "That was beautiful," she said hugging be and slowly bringing my face into her cleavage. "Nex, not right now," I told her and she let go, before the rest of my harem jumped me. "Girls, you're crushing me." I managed to say before blacking out. The next thing I knew, there was a breast in my mouth and I tasted jack and coke and it even had a slight twang of alcohol. I open my eyes to see an unfamiliar pinkish-gray feline like pokegirl. I then got really confused and stopped drinking. "Ah, you're finally awake. Now I'm going to explain what's going on. I am Moan and I saved your life, no need to repay me. Just go, be with your harem," she finished before I woke up in my house, on the couch being nursed back to health by my harem in nurses outfits and my mother. "Master! You're awake!" Nex shouted as she lifted her head off of my tear soaked chest. "It's a miracle!" Nex shouted over joyed. "Ugh, what day is it?" I asked my alpha. "Oh, you've been out for almost a year, the funeral was going to be next week, but you're ok!" She said as my other girls crowded around me. "Wait, how have you girls not gone feral?" I asked my harem as a whole. "Oh, they've been keeping each other sane while you were in your coma." My mother responded. "Wait where's dad?" I asked my mother. "Your father passed away a few months ago after he got shot with a Hyper Venom laced dart. Also I can tell you're thinking that Kooper got super far ahead of you, nope, his grandfather called him back home after you fell into a coma," my mother explained. "Now then, go, your girls want you. They also told me a bout the dungeon and I'm surprised you kept it from me and your father for 4 years," she told me, the bookcase that dad's Duel Monster cards were on was now against the other wall and the staircase to my dungeon lay open. 'I also know of your encounter with Moan, but I'll keep it a secret from everyone' she sent at me through telepathy. I missed my mom.

VALKYRIE, the Northern Swordmistress Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human Metamorph

Element: Fighting/Flying

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: human-style diet

Role: Capture and rescue

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Slash, Double Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Wingover, Dive

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Can summon weapons and armor. Can make wings appear and disappear.

Evolves: Armsmistress (Dawn Stone)

Evolves From: Slicer (battle stress), Airmaiden (battle stress)

Valkyries bear a resemblance to Angels in appearance, and are often mistaken as such. They are tall and athletically built. They aren't as muscled as some types, and still possess softness and curves, but one can easily see the strength in their limbs and the dangerous grace of a warrior. Their hair is usually golden blonde (occasionally silver, and other shades of blonde), and almost always kept long, though it is usually tied in braids or pigtails. Eye color is light, either blue or green. Skin color is pale. Valkyries typically appear with a breastplate, a helm with wing motifs, greaves, longsword, and in the off-hand either a shortsword or a shield. Some Valkyries have been known to use a spear instead. Finally, they have a pair of white feathered wings, separate from their arms, much like an Angel. These wings can be summoned or dismissed by touching a jewel on her chest. Valkyries usually insist on wearing some clothes, though they need not be terribly modest, and will rarely take off their armor outside of taming or bathing.

Valkyries have an ingrained habit of searching battlefields for powerful, defeated Pokégirls, and rescuing or capturing them. This should be noted, since if a Valkyrie can access a tamer's Pokégirls after a tough battle, a tamer can suddenly find themselves out of spare Pokéballs and with an extra handful of Pokégirls added to their harem. They will also consider getting a downed harem sister out of the battlefield to be of higher priority than defeating their enemy. However, they will stop all this behavior (begrudgingly) at their tamer's insistence. It is sometimes considered a bad omen to see a flock of feral Valkyries in flight, as it can suggest that a large battle with many injured or dead is, has, or will soon occur. The phrase "flight of the Valkyries" is sometimes used as a euphemism for war in literature.

Valkyries are excellent fighters with their weapons, on par with all the other Slicer evolutions. They are also brilliant at evaluating the strength of a fighter. They tend to fight defensively, economizing movement, warding blows away with armor and shield while they wait for an opening. With great strength and precision, they seek to end the fight quickly with as little effort on their part as possible, so that they have the energy to evacuate any allies from the fight, if needed. A Valkyrie often uses her wings to quickly charge her foes, either for hit and run attacks or to quickly get into a defensive position. Valkyries usually only use their wings for movement, however, and dismiss them once in the melee. She can also use them for distance attacks against ground targets. It should be noted that in aerial combat, a Valkyrie will usually prove inferior to other flying types, especially birds.

Resembling Angels in more than just appearance, Valkyries are polite but serious and aloof, at least in public. The only exception to this is if she is drunk, which will prompt very different behavior, namely: loud merrymaking, singing, boasting, and much more friendly behavior towards her tamer. While sober, a Valkyrie won't publicly show her tamer affection; or at least nothing more than a smile and holding hands. Though, if her tamer initiates affectionate behavior with her, she will not push them away unless they try for more than a lip kiss. In a private setting, a Valkyrie is much more open and loving, though mildly bashful. Feral Valkyries are fairly docile, and do not commonly attack humans. However, they will defend themselves from direct attack, and will resist capture to the best of their abilities. Once captured, they do not provide much, if any trouble to their new masters. If any battles occur near them, feral Valkyries will take any unconscious Pokégirls a safe distance away from the fight.

Valkyries will often concern themselves with the safety of their harem sisters. They make fine alphas for this reason, though generally they are content in any position as long as the harem is in good health. Valkyries may have problems with infernal Pokégirls, but likely will not get violent with them unless attacked or unless they are doing something actively evil.

There is little to note in regards to taming Valkyries. There is, of course, the standard advice for all flying types. When their wings are out, most do not like positions where weight is put on the wings (e.g.: the missionary position), and it is best to tame them in the open air, as they sometimes beat their wings during orgasm. Finally, as with many flying Pokégirls, a fair few may entertain fantasies about mid-air taming.

To date, there have been no reported cases of thresholding directly to a Valkyrie.

ARCHANGEL, the Angel of War Pokégirl

Type: Near Human Metamorph

Element: Flying/Magic (Celestial)

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Human style foods.

Role: Aerial Commanders.

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark

Weak Vs: Electric, Poison, Water

Attacks: Double Edge, Air Recovery, Seismic Toss, Hurricane Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, The Calm Soul, Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet, Tempest, Energy Blade, Dazzle, Power Bolt, Rune Chain, Artemis' Bow.

Enhancements: Limited Metamorph - can manifest wings or dismiss them at need, Efficient digestive and immune system, Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Flight Speed (x2).

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Fallen Angel (Combat Variety Only: Return of Emotional closeness Dawn Stone)

One of the rarer Pokégirls, even in this day and age, it is speculated that the existence of Archangels might not have ever reached beyond a -very- select group of tamers had it not been for Rosa Celestia. Although details of the discovery remain unknown, rumor has it that the Archangels and the Cherubim were both discovered by a member of Rosa Celestia's Society of Knowledge during experiments to test the plausibility of Fallen Angels being able to return to their previous forms. Regardless of the circumstances of its discovery, the Archangel breed has proved to be a great help to many of Rosa Celestia's wandering Knights.

Once having emerged from her self-hewn emotionless shell, a Combat-type Fallen Angel gains the potential to evolve into an Archangel, but the actual change can only be brought about by simultaneous contact with a Dawn Stone. Once this is achieved, the evolution occurs. As far as physical changes go, they vary from case to case. Some Archangels' hair returns to the original blonde, others' stays its fallen color, and still others' becomes a new color all together. Eye color has a similar change, but it tends to slide most often towards staying the same. Many times, an Archangel's skin will also become more tanned, but this varies a tremendous among, with the very uncommon case actually growing lighter. The only real physical change shared by all Archangels is the development of a second set of wings, usually matching the first pair, but being placed lower on the back. The two sets of wings can be summoned and dismissed separately, allowing Archangels to pass for Angels or Fallen Angels if they so desire.

Insofar as combat goes, Archangels tend to be mistresses of aerial combat, especially close-range. Having gained the fighting type, increased strength, and improved aerial speed and agility, she tends to fight at nearly point blank. But the techniques available also allow slight ranged combat abilities, mostly used in the event that the Archangel needs a moment to recover her breath and suchlike, and some magic attacks allow for challenging those Pokégirls upon whom physical attacks are weak or ineffectual. The Archangel's wings, both sets, are also significantly more durable than her previous evolutions,' allowing them to be used as a limited shield.

Having previously Fallen due to overexposure to violence of combat, but then having been redeemed by becoming willing to care about another again and acknowledging that maybe not everyone is going to die immediately, the evolved Archangel will be similar in mentality to the 'redeemed' combat-type Fallen Angel she evolved from, but with a slight difference in that she now tends to find joy in battling, so long as it is with the Master. Also, so long as she remains with the Tamer who redeemed her, the Archangel will be more overtly loving, even in public, and will tend to have a libido in the 'high' range. Rosa Celestia researchers believe that the libido increase is more mental than physical, as Archangels do not tend to go feral much faster than Fallen Angels, if faster at all.

When it comes to the actual subject of taming, Archangels are generally very un-Celestial about the subject, likely as a holdover from being a Fallen Angel. As such, they tend to be fairly open about it, though that isn't to say an Archangel is going to try to get in her tamer's pants in public; she still has a sense of decency in public. Also, some (perhaps 60% of documented cases) seem to develop, if they do not already have such, an enjoyment for somewhat rougher sex. Of course, this is only true with the tamer who redeemed them (and possibly his/her harem); if they somehow end up in the harem of another, they will tend to act more like a garden-variety Celestial. Thresholding, due to the nature of their creation, is likely impossible, although their rarity makes this very hard to confirm. No cases exist on official records, however, even those released by Rosa Celestia with the opening of the Scarlet League.

ARCHMAGE, The Sorceress Supreme Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Human standard (x2)

Role: Sages, Long-range bombardment, and everything in between.

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Magic, Psychic, Fire, Lightning, Ice

Weak Vs: Ghost, Normal(!), Fighting, Rock

Attacks: Force Bolt, Megido, Teleport, Dispel, Runic, Gravitation, Barrier, Hypnotic Gaze, Angel Eyes, Rune Chain, various magic spells

Enhancements: Magical Affinity, Improved Concentration (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Enhanced Sensitivity (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Mana Efficiency, Slow Aging, Item Creation, Perfect Magical Analysis

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Sorceress/Enchantress (E-Stone Ceremony @ L50)

If a simple Witch represents untapped potential, the Sorceress represents power, and Enchantresses represent creation, then the Archmage is truly the apex of all three. Although no longer explicitly identified as the most powerful breed of spellcasting Pokégirl, thanks to the recent discovery of the Hild, Archmages are still certainly what are commonly considered the pinnacle of spellcasting Pokégirls. Evolving from the most skilled Sorceresses and Enchantresses, they represent the highest accomplishments in magical ability from the primary magic-type evolution tree, and it would not be an exaggeration to say that they rank amongst the most powerful breeds of Pokégirl known today.

Not only do Archmages possess considerable magical reserves, but they also become, upon evolution, more efficient with their spellcasting, allowing them to cast spells with greater frequency and with less strain upon themselves. They can easily channel magical energy from ley lines or other magically intensive locations, and they cab absorb the energy from spells cast at them from all but the most overwhelming sources using their Runic technique – and there are few who can hope to overwhelm an Archmage with magic. They can cast more powerful spells than just about any other spellcasting Pokégirl and can cast lesser spells with almost no effort at all. Among spellcasters, only an Elementalist, using their chosen element, or the rare Hild breed, can outmatch an Archmage's spellpower, and rarely can they match the Archmage's range of learning and flexibility.

Archmages are a physically unimpressive breed and have no universally defining traits. Their appearance varies dramatically from individual to individual, and sometimes even from her previous evolutionary form, due to the effects of the evolution ceremony upon their body. Tall or short, busty or flat-chested, the entire range exists among Archmages. However, the breed is often fond of smooth, flowing clothes, due to the sensitivity of their skin, and individuals often wield staffs of their own creation as focuses for their power.

Though they are very dexterous and good with their hands, a necessity to perform certain complex casting rituals, they are otherwise only marginally tougher than a normal human, and are in fact surprisingly vulnerable to physical attacks of many kinds. Naturally, countering this weakness is a high priority for many Archmages, leading them to surround themselves with layers of magical protection, intended to keep their greatest threat as far away from them as possible. While they do not naturally come with the ability, many Archmages choose to create and use various spells to facilitate flight, to further distance themselves from danger. Archmages are, however, one of the rare breeds gifted with powerful abilities of concentration, enabling them to retain focus on whatever they are doing even if they were to take painful hits.

Only the bravest and most stubbornly reckless Archmages bother with close combat on any regular basis, preferring to attack from as far away as possible with spells, attempting to exploit any elemental weaknesses they can, and through careful use of their magical techniques.

Like the Sorceress breed, Archmages tend to have beyond healthy appetites, requiring roughly twice the amount of nutrition that a human would per day to stay in top magical form. They can survive on considerably less, but it is a tremendous drain on their ability to generate magic and concentrate, and thus Archmages try to avoid that at all costs. Considering their advantages, keeping your Archmage contentedly well-fed is well worth whatever the expense.

Archmages tend to shake their heads internally whenever they see a Magic Knight, considering them both silly and violent, but nonetheless tend to respect the breed greatly, as Magic Knights, while among the rarest Pokégirl breeds, are also one of the best prepared to take an Archmage down, capable of defending against their spells and forcing the Archmage into close-quarters combat.

Inheriting the Enchantress's item creation capabilities, all Archmages have the ability to enchant magical items for themselves or for their Tamer. This can make an Archmage's Tamer a very rich man. As far as tamings go, Archmages are as variable as they are in appearance. No longer ticklish (usually!), they tend to take after the Enchantress in them, wanting it as often as they can get it. As they are so sensitive, it is a rare Archmage that doesn't have a spell or two to enhance their – or their tamer's – ability to keep going until the Archmage is satisfied.

Feral Archmages are practically unheard of, as they cannot arise normally in the wild, but should one unfortunately fall into the feral state, Archmages become much more violent and extreme, much like the original Witch. Considering the power at one Archmage's disposal, this is a very bad thing, and should be avoided at all costs. It should be noted, however, that most Witch evolutions can recognize an Archmage on sight, and it is not unheard of for that intimidation factor to cause Feral Witches to consent to capture rather than fight an impossible battle.

Archmages were unseen until the later half of the Revenge War, when a small number of elite Sorceresses survived the ceremony and began making coordinated attacks upon military bases and supply camps, inflicting heavy casualties and disrupting enemies supplies. It is presumed that, due to the timing, Sukebe himself had been unaware of the Archmage evolution until that point, but the truth remains lost to history.

Dispel – (EFT) This ability creates a magical 'burst' of energy which, while it does no damage, has a high chance to disrupt any spells currently active in the area.

Runic - (EFT) By focusing their energies, the Archmage may absorb any magical attack or offensive spell striking them, instead converting the spell back into usable energy for themselves. Because of the concentration needed to perform this ability, no spell can be cast nor can the Archmage use any of her magical attacks while this ability is active. She may still move or use already-active movement spells, such as Flight.

Gravitation – (EFT) Magically increasing the relative force of gravity in an circular area (around 30ft in radius), the Pokegirl slows down those passing through the area and increases the effort needed to do so.

Megido – (ATK 150) Generating a violently roiling sphere of contained magical energy, the Pokegirl launches the sphere towards an opponent or group of opponents, causing it to explode in a 15 ft radius. Damages everything in the area of effect, including the caster. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage. May upgrade over time to Megidola.

Megidola – (ATK 200) A more powerful version of Megido, exploding in a 20 ft radius for greater damage. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage. May upgrade over time to Megidolaon.

Megidolaon – (ATK 250) The most powerful Megido variation, it deals damage in a 25 ft radius for massive damage. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage.

Ceremony Description

Elemental Stones Needed: Mana Stone x3

Area Time Conditions: The night of a full moon at midnight. Area can be anywhere.

Ceremony Itself: In order to perform the ceremony, the Archmage must acquire three Mana Stones, and spend at least 20 minutes a day channeling her personal energies into the stone, 'charging' it. This must be repeated for at least one month for each Mana Stone. This process cannot be sped up, or the Mana stones will break. Once the Pokégirl has three charged stones, and the circumstances are right, she may attempt the ceremony.

At the time of the ceremony, the Sorceress must place one of the Mana Stones to either side of her, and hold the third clasped in her hands. The Sorceress must then attempt to draw out completely all of the magical energy that she can, from within herself and from the environment around her. The Mana stones will slowly orbit the Sorceress, resonating with the accumulated energy. At the peak of this, the Pokégirl must shatter the Mana Stones by crushing the one she holds, releasing the stored power in all three stones, and then must forcibly intake the entire accumulated mass of magical power within her at once, driving it through her body in an attempt to forcibly awaken it's true potential.

Handling amounts of magic beyond one's control, however, is a very dangerous risk. If the Pokégirl lacks the control and focus necessary to accomplish this feat, she is, at best, knocked out cold for several days due to a magical overload, and often will find using magic very painful for a few weeks to come. At worst, a Sorceress can die from the magical overload, and indeed, many Sorceresses have lost their lives attempting the ceremony over the years, which is one reason for the breed's great rarity despite the ceremony's relative 'simplicity'. If she fails and wishes to try again, she must again re-acquire and charge three Mana Stones over another three month period (and should probably wait longer than that to improve her skill and chances of success). If she is capable of handling the intense surge of energy however, her body transforms and evolves into an Archmage (though she is still often sore for some time afterwards).

A few Witches and Sorceresses claim in hushed whispers that the dreaded 'Red Witch' was the first Pokégirl to discover this evolution, all the way back during the Revenge War, partly explaining their fearful reverence of this seemingly mythical figure.


	6. Chapter 6:Powering Up

**Sixth verse, same as the first.**

 **Also, montay, you put some valid points up and I'll attempt them in the next chapter, but most people wouldn't be able to easily find the 'dex entries, so I'm going to keep them at the end, if you don't want to read them don't.**

 **Also I need a beta so pm me if you're interested.**

Xavier's POV

When I finally came up from the dungeon, my mother had an intense blush spread across her face. I remembered then I never sound proofed the dungeon. I fell over backwards for my alpha to catch me before I started to tumble down the stairs. "Thanks for the catch Nex," I thanked her before standing up straight and pulling her into a kiss. Star pushed us apart before we started taming here on the floor in front of my mom. "Cock blocker," I muttered before headed for the kitchen. Taming five girls one after another gets a guy hungry after a couple hours. I opened the fridge and saw it was empty. I complained loudly and collapsed on the floor. Ursula was the first one to my side, offering to let me suckle her but Nex quickly told her to step off, telling her I needed more nutrition than breast milk could provide and I needed to feed Star soon as well. I decided to head to the store with mom and my harem and get some food. I got what I thought were the essentials, beans, bacon, booze, and lard. I let all my girls get a few things as well, while my mom got bread, vegetables, and fruit after telling me just how much like my father I looked right then. After I paid for the food, I headed home. About an hour later, I had a blood alcohol level of 15%. Star had decided then would be a good time to feed, so she was also drunk off her ass. That's when Nex stepped in and cast a sobriety spell on me and Star. When I sobered up I realized, that I was actually so drunk that my mind had made my mom look like Nex. I froze up realizing I almost asked to tame my mom. I only froze for a moment before balling my girls and bolting up to my room. I let my girls back out and they arranged our sleeping arrangements and I was out like a light. The next morning, I woke up, my mom was peeking through the door, and my girls weren't there so I freaked out. I began pulling out my dex to track them when my mom grabbed my dex out of my hands. "Honey, your girls are fine, they're just downstairs," she told me. I got up and walked downstairs, what I saw shocked me. All of my girls were lounging around wearing only wrapping paper and ribbons. I checked my dex and saw that it was once again my birthday. This was either my moms idea, or Ursula's. Whoever's idea it was deserved a lot, and I mean A LOT of praise. I was beautiful. They had all fashioned something suiting them out of ribbon and paper. Nex was wearing a wrapping paper cloak over a skin tight ribbon mesh, Venus had fashioned a bikini with the ribbon mesh and a skirt of wrapping paper, Star had a ribbon mesh set of underwear under more casual clothes of wrapping paper, Lidérc had a wrapping paper bra and a thong made of the ribbon mesh, and Ursula barely covered her nipples with a ribbon she tied around her chest and also had a wrapping paper loin cloth. As each of them approached, each movement threatened to cause their "clothing" to fall apart. I barely kept my erection in my pants as my mom came down, leading a Damsel on a leash, wearing her wrapping paper and ribbons as an inverse of Ursula's. My mom handed me the leash. "Happy birthday," she said to me before heading back up stairs. I spent longer admiring her hair than any other part of her. Her hair was, to put it simply, mesmerizing. It was primarily cyan, with streaks of red, orange, and yellow randomly strewn throughout. After I finally pried my eyes away from her hair, I moved my way down her body, starting at her large hazel eyes, then admiring her perfectly sculpted face, and her pillowy lips. Her breasts were an impressive E-cup causing the rest of my harem to feel inadequate. I'd have to get my hands on some permanent bloom powder for them. After making a mental note to get some bloom powder, I noticed she had a figure to rival Venus and an ass that just didn't quit. Her thighs were heavenly and her calves more so. After I finished taking her in, I swept her up and motioned for my girls to follow me into the dungeon.

After about five hours I walked out with my entire harem. While most of them could barely stand, the Damsel was only going through Taming Shock. I decided I'd call her Nuaria. After I came upstairs and sat down, my mom began checking my girls over in case I had gone a bit too far during the taming. After she finished looking over my 'girls, she looked at me with remembrance clear in her eyes. I asked her if she wanted to visit dad's grave. It didn't sound too good to me though, as I was still angry about him jumping my girl, but I asked anyway because my mom was upset and I didn't want her to be upset. "You can buy me and my girls dinner afterward," I joked. She said she was fine with that and I walked her to Pallet Town's cemetery. After she grieved, she told me to ball my girls and close my eyes. I did as I was told and she dragged me to some restaurant in Viridian City? I wasn't entirely sure due to my trust for my mother. I let her lead me inside. She told me to uncover my eyes. The restaurant was mostly dark with little areas covered with curtains so I couldn't see inside them. I was a little scared but still, I trusted my mother. She got us a room and explained what this place was. "Ok, so this restaurant you order your meal, but rather than eat it yourself, a pokegirl feeds it to you in exchange for taming, once you're done here, press this button," she said handing me a little lever with a button on it, "It'll warp you home, see you when you get home ," she said kissing my forehead, warping home before a Lady Luck came through the curtain in a stripper outfit, "Hello, I'm Gwendolyn and I'll be your waitress this evening. Here is the menu, I'll give you a minute," she said. I looked through the menu and saw something that caught my eye. "Alright, I'll have a Jack and Coke with a Bangasscunt Steak, with no garlic,"I said replacing the menu as she left. When she came back, she had a tray with my steak, two elegant glass bottles, and a pint glass. She poured a little of each bottle into the glass before cutting a piece of the steak off, sticking her mouth and kissing me, nearly shoving the steak down my throat. I swallowed before grabbing my drink and taking a sip. Either the steak was laced with aphrodisiac or they used lust venom in the coke rather than water. Either way, rather than just drink from the pint glass, I removed her clothes and dumped my drink over her naked form. I then began to lick every drop off of her. Due to my extremely strong pokegirl heritage, aphrodisiacs such as lust dust or lust venom worked on me nearly as much as they would a nearly purebred human girl. I was attacking her unrelentingly, only stopping to feed. Luckily, she wasn't lactating or I would have broke my promise to Nex. Soon after I finished my meal and I was fumbling with my belt, the Lady Luck shoved her hand down my pants and began giving me a hand job and damn was she skilled, getting me to cum in under a minute. After she got my pants down, she began giving me a blowjob. It was mediocre at best, and while she was blowing me, I scanned her and saw she had no Tamer, nor was she a pet pokegirl. That means if I absolutely rock her world, I might be able to get myself a Lady Luck for my harem. That was an appealing thought. I had her turn around, and I started doing her doggy style until she passed out on the floor. When she woke up, I was sitting on the one piece of furniture drinking the rest of the jack, no coke. She looked quite surprised that I was still here and even more so when I offered her a place in my harem, but she accepted. I balled her and pressed the button to warp home. When I got home I unballed my harem, and when my mom came down stairs, Gwendolyn ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Elizabeth!" She shouted as she hugged my mom who looked extremely confused. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" My mother asked her blatantly. "Oh, silly Elizabeth, always forgetting about me. Did Trevor die by the Mazouku?" Gwendolyn said. Now my mom looked pissed. "No he didn't, but he is dead now. Also how the fuck did you get here you traitorous bitch?" My mom shouted at her before realizing I was home. "Oh, hi Xavier. Can you or one of your girls help me get this thing off me?" She asked pushing Gwendolyn's face away from her. Gwendolyn looked over at me then back at my mom. "How do you know my new master? Did you kidnap him? Who are they? Did they help you kidnap him?" She began spouting out nonsense before running over to me, picking me up and heaving me over her shoulder, and running out the door, but before she got three steps away from her I told her to put me down. I pushed her back inside. "Mom, please explain how you too know each other and why you called my new girl a bitch," I said with venom in my voice. "Oooh! I know this. Elizabeth was alpha in the harem I used to be part of. My old master, named Trevor, was kidnapped by a Mazouku like this one," she said, pointing at Lidérc, "but less scary. I found out a couple weeks before how to escape my ball so while the Mazouku was raping master in front of his Angel, I ran away with my pokeball and smashing it along with my collar. That's when I began working for that restaurant you met me at," Gwendolyn explained. That explained dad's survival, Gwendolyn's aura of luck. Though, I was quite angry with her for leaving my dad to die. I balled her with a scowl and decided that later I'd send her through a level four. For now, I decided it'd been too long since I'd taken my girls shopping, so I told them we were going shopping. I also wanted to get my hands on some mana crystals so I could have Nex start the process for her evolution. I asked my mom about how the process worked. "She's going to need more attention," was all she said on the subject. I decided that would mean back rubs and me feeding her. When we got to the store, I gave most of my harem ten-thousand SLC each, Nex getting twenty-thousand, and Gwendolyn got 7,500. I went over to the cheeses and picked out a few of Nex's favorites. I then grabbed a bag of sugar as Star absolutely loved it when I had a lot of sugar in my blood stream when she fed. I then wandered around the store for a while. I eventually found myself in the evolution stone section. They weren't tagged and they were extremely expensive so I bagged a few mana crystals, a dawn stone, and one of each elemental stone. I then began walking towards weaponry, when I felt a pull on my sleeve. I looked over and saw a little witch pokekit. "Can you help me find my mama?" She asked me. Her mother either never taught her about stranger danger, or she was confident in her magical abilities. I had her lead me to the last place she saw her mom. And I was right to do so, as her mother, a Steel Elementalist, was looking for her there. She lead me over to her mother. "Mother, will this one suffice?" she asked her mother. "Yes darling, he will do nicely," she responded. "Son of a Bitch," I muttered as I walked away. I almost got roped into something I didn't want anything to do with and started heading for the weapons section. "Stop there," she said and suddenly my legs were encased in steel. "I do not have ill intentions, I need your, or preferably, your mother's help. Tell her an old friends at this address, and if you don't, let's just say, your alpha's waiting for her rescue," and the second I was free, I ran over to the clothes section and told my girls I needed to head home real quick, and to use the buttons I added to their wrist bands if they encountered trouble. I ran home and called my mom. "... and that's what she said," I informed her while handing her the address. "So, Wendy wishes to speak with me. I guess I have no choice. I see Nexendia as my daughter so I guess I'll protect her," she said, "I never did like that bitch," I heard the front door slam shut. "I never liked your dumb ass either," Wendy retorted. I decided it was time to go pick up my girls and headed for the door. "Oh, don't worry honey, I already got them," Wendy said and reached into her pack. She started pulling out little dolls that looked similar to my girls. "Is this a joke?" I asked her. "Just press those stolen elemental stones into them and you'll know it's not a joke," she replied. I took out the stolen stones. I pressed an elemental stone into each doll and as I did, the girl they seemed to represent appeared in its place nude. Nex just summoned her new clothes with a spell. The rest of my girls had their new clothes flung at them by Wendy. After my girls had all gotten redressed, I used my magic affinity bloodgift to strike Wendy between the eyes with a mana bolt. "Don't touch my girls again. I am capable of more than just mana bolts," I said before warping up to my room. I let my harem out and they all started fighting about who would serve as my pillow to night before I told them to figure it out fast before I balled them all. They ended up fighting before I grabbed six random balls off my belt and returning whichever girl the ball was linked to it. The girl left out was Ursula and she reveled in it. "Oh, my dark master is so kind," she said before taking her place on the bed. "Can it before I replace you with a less talkative pillow, I haven't been giving Star much attention lately," I said before falling face first into her relatively large bosom and falling asleep. The next morning, Ursula was gone. It wasn't that abnormal for my girls to leave bed before I woke up recently so I didn't mind it. What I did mind was what I saw in the kitchen. Ursula was crying while in a naked apron making pancakes. "Ursula?" I questioned. Usually she loved using a naked apron while making breakfast to get a taming. "Oh no, master, run, before she gets you too!" She shouted. I activated my dark vision and saw a red string that I followed into my mom's room, where she was talking with Wendy, who was toying with the red string leading into her finger. "Oh, you're awake, like what I did with the Dark Lady?" Wendy asked as she noticed me. "No, I don't. Now, let Ursula free before things get ugly," I said summoning some magic fire and setting fire to the string. "Jeez, ok. I'll let your Dark Lady go," she said dissipating the string. "I'm guessing you'll want the rest of your harem and your mother freed as well?" She asked. "Yes, but if you're taking control of those close to me and you're just letting them go, there has to be some catch. Do you want a taming or something, cause I don't get turned on by cold steel or armor." I inquired. "No, no, nothing of the sort. This was a test, you're still sleeping," "Wendy" said. "You've been sleeping for a while now, better wake up before you forget how," she said as I bolted awake. My girls were all smothering me in attention. "Dammit, did I go into another coma?" I asked. "No, you've just been asleep for a day and a half, you kept mumbling something about some Wendy girl," my alpha informed me, "are you planning on getting a another girl?" She asked. "No, nothing of the sort," I said, looking around Gwendolyn wasn't there so I guessed she was part of the dream-test. I sighed and got up. I told my girls I was headed to the store and balled them all but Nex. I told her I was going to get her three mana crystals and I was getting a dawn stone for Star. I didn't want to let Star out and suddenly she was a Lucarda. Me and Nex headed straight for the evolution stones. She tested each mana crystals and picked the three best while I looked for the perfect dawn stone. When I found it, and was getting ready to pay for the stones, a Farfuck'd ran past and snatched it out of my hands. As she was making her escape I shot her with my stun gun and grabbed my stone. I paid for the stone and the crystals and headed home. All the way there, I felt like I was being watched, and when we got there, I let out Star. "Yes master?" She asked. "Catch," was all I said before tossing her the stone. She began to glow and when it faded all I could think was, please don't be a bitch to deal with. She had grown just a touch, her hair was now black with green tips, and her bust had grown, bringing her up to an E-cup. I was lucky, her idea of elegance was similar to what I had on already and demanded I take my harem shopping for similar clothes after I let her feed. I went inside, flanked by my newly evolved Starlady, who I was planning on giving Beta to and my approximately three months from evolving Sorceress and Alpha. I got myself a cup of coffee with loads of sugar and let Star start feeding. She absolutely loved coffee and sugar in my already energy boosting blood as she said. After I finished feeding her. I balled her and me and Nex started heading over to the store. I let out the rest of my harem and Star lead towards the dark type section, mostly black false leather and studded shit and I loved the fact that I could just keep wearing my normal clothes, even though I'm raising a Starlady. I felt as though Gwendolyn was smiling upon me from my imagination. While I was lost in thought, a witch pokekit pulled on my sleeve, and after what happened in the dream, I was very reluctant to follow her to where her mother was last seen. Luckily, it wasn't a steel Elementalist. It was a Blessed Milktit, and it wasn't her mother it was her aunt. She thanked me and I got the fuck out of there. I did not want to deal with any celestials right now. I headed back to where my girls were and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Star had replicated my exact outfit for her and Nex, gotten Ursula and Lidérc black leather bras and thongs, and Nuaria had a classic jrpg rouge look. The only one not wearing leather was Venus, who had on a black two piece bikini. "Hey, uh Nex, can you slap me?" I asked my alpha while staring at my harem. Turns out Nex took that as a command and bitch slapped me. At least it snapped me out of my trance. I paid for the clothes and headed home. I balled everyone but Nex. "Mom! Can you come here for a sec?" I called into the house. I handed Nex one of the crystals. "Can you give Nex some pointers on the ritual?" I asked my mother who was quite surprised to see me and Nex wearing the same outfit. "Yeah, honey come with me. We'll be back in roughly twenty, no thirty-five minutes," she replied grabbing Nex by the wrist and leading her to who knows where.

DAMSEL, the Invincible Dainty Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Magic

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League, Blood League), Rare (elsewhere)

Diet: Human-style diet

Role: Sexual exploration, Ego-stroking, Domestic roles, Target Practice

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: …Technically Fighting, but in practice, nothing.

Attacks: Sing, Cheer, Cry, Dodge, Once More, Helping Touch, Cure, Cura, Overwhelming Attraction

Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Durability (x60), Advanced Regeneration, Pheromone release

Evolves: Matron (Must be Pokéwoman, giving birth or gaining permanent custody of children in some way)

Evolves From: Ingenue (orgasm)

Perhaps no Pokégirl is quite as strange as the Damsel. Damsels are well known for two things – their incredibly submissive demeanors, and their near-indestructible bodies. Formed from the common Ingenue via orgasm evolution, they have had their share of controversy over the years. Some say Damsels were made to insult women. Others say it was to fill a sense of need for females of this type, since the vast majority of Pokégirls have personalities that are the polar opposite of this breed. Others say that Sukebe was so fucking nuts by the end of things he had little idea of what he was making.

Damsels are generally slender, dainty Pokégirls that have very curvaceous bodies, with slender waists, breasts averaging an E-cup in size (with D-cups being the recorded minimum), flawless features, and long, silky hair. Damsels have a very submissive mind-set, to put it mildly. They will submit to almost any will stronger than her own - which is just about anyone who isn't a Damsel – with or without a Bond of any sort. Thankfully, Damsels that have Alpha level bonds or higher can resist commands and orders of people who would give Damsels orders that her master would not approve of, and Delta-bonded Damsels can resist the orders from anyone but her master and those her master approves of.

Damsels are very loving, affectionate Pokégirls, always ready with a compliment or kind word. They get stressed out easily, and are easily frightened as well. Researchers are unsure of how or why Damsels are content to be so submissive or selfless – the current theory is that acting in that manner actually helps calm and relax Damsels, which may account (in part) for why they so quickly become stressed under some conditions and why it is so difficult for them to act contrary to thier usual manner. It is important to note that, whenever so stressed or afraid, Damsels emit a powerful pheromone that draws Ferals towards her and makes her a priority target. If the Damsel is also aroused, the pheromone changes, and acts as a powerful aphrodisiac instead.

Damsels have almost invulnerable flesh and can take damage that would otherwise maim, kill, obliterate, and generally destroy anything short of (and sometimes, beyond!) a Widow. Unfortunately, they are totally inept at battling, having a powerful mental-block against aggressive behavior or harming others, on top of the natural stress such action would place upon them. For years, the remaining scientists in the world were at a loss as to why Damsels were so overwhelmingly hard to kill, until they discovered that Damsels, in addition to having no sense of pain, and a heightened sense of pleasure, had an incredibly advanced cellular regeneration ability, letting them recover from obscene amounts of damage. It is theorized that they cannot become Penances, but no one is willing to test this theory. Dominas and their evolutions adore them, as they can do whatever they want to them and get a reaction that pleases them. Conversely, Pokégirls such as Psi-Dykes hate Damsels with a passion for their submissiveness.

People saw little use for the breed at first, but many uses began to arise for them. Damsels are immensely popular in domestic roles and as Pets, as they are entirely non-threatening, willing to please (both sexually and not), possess minor healing talents, and are not clumsy, ditzy, or cranky like many other commonly domestic Pokégirls. Even in the more hard-line Anti-Pokégirl leagues, this is one of the more acceptable Pokégirls to keep as a pet, though some will still question the owner's character.

Damsels are not commonly seen in a Tamer's harem for several reasons, not the least of which is that they are pointless in battle. They are not, however, without their uses. As mentioned earlier, they can be used for keeping Dominas busy and getting their focus away from dominating the harem. Some Tamers use Damsels as training targets for weaker Pokégirls, as they can take a lot of punishment before getting tired out. Still others keep them around for their healing talents, finding them useful in a pinch. Another favorite use for Damsels is tying them up and using them as bait for randy wild Pokégirls. This use is generally discouraged, but efforts to put a stop to it were quickly abandoned, as finding the Tamers doing it proved to be a pointless endeavor. Because of the Damsel's heightened sense of pleasure, they are poor sex-battlers, though their endurance means that – even if they do orgasm - they can keep going for long afterwards.

Capturing a Damsel, should one somehow stumble upon one in the wild, it truly a joke. If the Damsel doesn't have a bond or is Feral, simply telling her that you're her master now and that she should hold still while you capture her works. If not, find a way to hold her down and attack her, as Damsels are not very strong, and hope that the Damsel will get exhausted before your Pokégirls do.

Thresholding into Damsels is rare, but not unheard of.

LADY LUCK, the Double-or-Nothing Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Psychic/Magic

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: human style food

Role: entertainers, gamblers, good luck charms, casino workers

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Psychic, Poison, Fighting, Curses

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Card Trick, Dice Bomb, Hand of Fate, Rolling Slots, Foresight, Pretty Wink, Blow Kiss, Metronome, Bestow Luck, Disable, Taunt, Whistle, Mystic Stare, Curse, Roulette, Hidden Magic, Second Chance Item

Enhancements: Enhanced Agility, High Psychic and Magic abilities through gambling-based

mediums (Cards, Dice, Slots, etc), Enhanced Hand/Eye Coordination, Aura of Luck, High Empathy

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Harlequins (Dream Stone)

The evolution of a Harlequin into a Lady Luck was only recently discovered by luck, when a Tamer's Bunnygirl happened to randomly stumble on a Dream Stone while the Harem was setting up camp, most likely accidentally left behind by an absent-minded Tamer. Eager to show her Tamer, the Bunnygirl apparently ran a bit too fast, tripping over her own feet and sending the Dream Stone flying right into the Tamer's Harlequin, beaning her right on the forehead. Needless to say, after the ensuing evolution, the Bunnygirl received a spanking and the Tamer received a very affectionate and very fortunate new Pokégirls.

Lady Lucks, upon evolution, lose much of their pranking tendencies along with their dark element and need for heavy make-up, though they enjoy a good laugh and will not get in the way of a prank when they see it as long as it isn't deadly. Instead, they gain the Magic element as well as an intense love and knowledge of games of chance.

Physically, they gain a few inches in height, becoming anywhere from 5'7" to 6'1", as well as becoming half a cup larger in the bust. Hair and eye color may vary, but they do gain a greater appreciation for eye-catching clothing, dressing in form-fitting brightly colored 'dresses' that leave only the breasts and crotch covered along with elbow-length gloves and thigh-high boots and/or stockings. Oddly enough, a symbol appears just below their breasts, taking shape of either a spade, club, diamond or heart. This symbol apparently has no special significance, save that a Lady Luck will almost always do their best to bare it. Some speculate it is the source of their Luck, others a sign of pride that they didn't end up like their poor cousins that ended up evolved into Jokettes.

Like their name suggests, Lady Lucks are immensely lucky for Tamers they like.. and unlucky for Tamers they don't, which usually manifests in a lot of little things happening, like finding money, losing money, being in just the right place at the right time.. or the wrong place at the wrong time. Needless to say, woe be to those fools who would attempt to steal or mistreat a Lady Luck.

In battle, a Lady Luck will use many techniques based on Chance. Metronome, Mystic Stare, Disable and Roulette are all known to her, and unlike most she will not hesitate to use these techniques. By providing a handful of dice, the Tamer has given the Lady Luck access to her Dice Bomb attack, while a deck of cards will bring about the Card Trick attack. At higher levels, Lady Lucks can summon these mediums out of thin air, and usually with a flourish, and will have access to the fearsome Hand of Fate technique and Rolling Slots spell. While all of these techniques are a gamble, Lady Luck wouldn't have it any other way.

It's interesting to note that no matter how much someone may try to cheat at a game of chance, the Lady Luck will always find a way to beat that person, making them ideal for work at casinos. They are also proficient in card tricks and slight of hand, though they never use these skills in a game.

On a side note, Lady Lucks will do their best to destroy a Jokette if they come across one, showing an intensity quite similar to how Vampiras treat feral Vampires. They do this out of a sense of duty, a price to pay for their luck, more than any intense hatred... though many Lady Lucks indeed feel hatred for their poor, misguided cousins.

New Attacks

Card Trick - This technique is similar to Feather Shuriken, allowing the Lady Luck to throw normal playing cards like shuriken, though the cards thrown will have an elemental affinity and chance to do a status effect based on the card number and suit. It starts off at 5% for aces, and moves up the number scale by 5% each, with Jack, Queen and King counting as 11, 12 and 13 respectively.

Spades -- Electric-based Damage, chance of Paralyze

Hearts -- Ice-based Damage, chance of Freeze

Clubs -- Fire-based Damage, chance of Burn

Diamonds -- Rock-based Damage, chance of Dizzy

Dice Bomb - The Lady Luck throws a pair of energy dice at the opponent, causing a series of small explosions that can be anywhere between 2 to a number based on the strength of the attack. A single explosion is similar to a strong Comet Punch, not enough to seriously harm on its own, but when repeated in large amounts, can turn out to be very dangerous. At lower levels, the energy dice thrown are only 6 sided. After level 20, these dice turn to ten-sided dice. After level 35, they become twelve-sided dice. Finally, after Level 50, they become twenty-sided dice, able to do a maximum of 40 hits.

Hand of Fate - By drawing five random cards, Lady Luck can call upon a random effect based on the combination of cards in her hand. Jokette cards are wild, and will help create the best possible hand

Royal Flush -- Lucky Blast! (The Ultima spell will trigger, causing massive damage to the target)

Straight Flush -- Elemental God (Summons an Elemental, similar to the Water God attack, based on the suit generated. Spades will create a Wind God, Hearts will call a Water God, Clubs calls a Fire God and Diamonds call an Earth God. The stats of each god are the same, though attacks vary from element to element)

Five of a Kind -- Jokette's Wild (The Jokette Card shines brightly, before emitting a weaker version of Smilex Mist, affecting everyone except the Lady Luck and Poison Types, causing everyone to fall in fits of laughter. The laughter isn't as strong as a Jokette's Smilex Mist, and wears off after half an hour, though usually this is enough for the Lady Luck to attack and knock out the affected Pokégirl.)

Four of a Kind -- Lucky Beam! (A multicolored beam similar to Hyper Beam will fire from the extended hand in the shape of the number/letter of the cards. The numbers/letters do not dictate the power of the attack)

Full House -- Bad Breath (A green mist emits from the glowing cards, enveloping the target in a poison cloud that deals all sorts of status ailments, leaving only Poison Types unaffected.)

Full House A's and 8's -- Dead Man's Hand (A dark energy builds in the cards, before causing a powerful surge to shock through the Lady Luck's system, dealing 75% damage to her and leaving her paralyzed.)

Flush -- Elemental Golem (Summons an Elemental, similar to the Water Golem attack, based on the suit generated. Spades will create a Wind Golem, Hearts will call an Water Golem, Clubs call a Fire Golem and Diamonds call an Earth Golem. The stats of each golem are the same, though attacks vary from element to element)

Straight -- Lucky Blessing! (Healing light engulfs the Lady Luck, her Tamer and her party, bringing them all to full health and canceling any status ailments they may be suffering from)

Three of a Kind -- Triple Guard (The spells Protect, Shell and Haste are cast on everyone in the Lady Luck's party, even the Tamer)

Two Pair -- Lucky Break! (The hand gets thrown at the enemy, the cards forming an energy sword that slices the target Pokégirl, inflicting a random Break technique based on the suit on the majority of the cards. Spade - Power Break, Diamond - Armor Break, Club - Special Break, Heart - Mental Break. In the case of a tie, the fifth card's suit shall be the Break that occurs. For example, A Lady Luck draws Two Pair, 5's and Q's, both pair with one heart and one diamond, and the fifth card if an Ace of Spade. When the Hand gets thrown, the Sword Break that occurs is a Power Break. If a Jokette is in a place where it is considered the tiebreaker between suits, then the rare Break All will occur, inflicting all four break statuses at once.)

Pair -- Scattershot (The hand gets thrown at the enemy Pokégirl, and the shuriken-cards double to strike the Pokégirl with ten non-elemental blasts)

No Viable Combination -- Junk (Lady Luck takes 20% damage)

In a case where a Jokette appears in a hand, causing it to be one of two or three combinations, the Lady Luck gets to decide which one it can be. For example, a pair of Aces, a Nine, an Eight and a Jokette are in the hand. In this case, the Lady Luck can make it into a Two Pair, to initiate the Lucky Break attack, or Three of a Kind to initiate Triple Guard. Or, in the case of two pair and a Jokette, the Lady Luck can use either the Full House effect, or, if the hand is lucky enough, the Two Pair attack using the Break All effect. In the case of two Jokettes, the Lady Luck gets more control of which attack is which... though there is a low chance of this occurring.

Rolling Slots - The Lady Luck creates a slot machine the same height that she is, bearing three large reels with a button on a device at the top of each reel. The slot machine then emits an aura which forces all combatants to face it, one combatant being chosen at random to act as 'leader.' The chosen 'leader' must then activate all three slots to stop their spinning. One of many results depending on the combination of lined up symbols will occur.

Symbols on Reel 1 - Symbols on Reel 2 - Symbols on Reel 3

BAR - BAR - BAR

Cherry - Cherry - Flower

Flower - Flower - Cherry

Pokéball - Banana - Banana

Banana - Cherry - Cherry

BAR - BAR - BAR

Cherry - Cherry - Cherry

Flower - Flower - Flower

Pokéball - Pokéball - Pokéball

Banana - Cherry - Cherry

Red 7 - BAR - Banana

Cherry - Banana - Pokéball

Flower - Pokéball - BAR

Pokéball - Cherry - Cherry

Banana - BAR - Cherry

Red 7 - Red 7 - Red 7

There are three different 'win lines' and they only work straight across, from left to right. The central win line effects will always happen first, followed by the top win line effects, followed by the lower win line. If only one line has a 'winning' combination effect, only that effect will occur. If multiple win lines have 'winning' combinations, then they shall occur in the stated order of middle, top then bottom. If no win lines have an effect, then the 'Trouble' effect will take place only once.

RESULTS FOR ROLLING SLOTS

Slot 1/Slot 2/Slot 3 -- Effect

Red 7/Red 7/Red 7 -- CONGRATS! (Coins rain down from the sky, as the Lady Luck's party finds their money has increased by almost double. Holographic doubles of the Lady Luck applaud the target, as a banner appears in midair with the word CONGRATULATIONS on it! The target is led a safe distance away from the target or targets by the holograms, all targets under the hypnotic suggestion that they've won something grand, allowing for a quick escape by the Lady Luck and her party. If the target has items, they will sometimes fall out of the targets' pockets, allowing them to be picked up by the Lady Luck's party.)

BAR/BAR/BAR -- Lust Romance Dust (All targets are sprayed with an enhanced form of Lust Dust capable of affecting even males. They promptly fall in love with the nearest person and start making out with him/her, becoming readily compliant with his/her wishes. The effect lasts for one day.)

Cherry/Cherry/Cherry -- Vine Tentacles (All targets are trapped by living vines which attempt to violate them.)

Flower/Flower/Flower -- Multi-Dust (All targets are sprayed with Lust Dust, Bloom Powder, Buttsprout, and, if the targets are male, first sprayed with Gender Dust, turning them temporarily female.)

Pokéball/Pokéball/Pokéball -- Summon Esper (A random Esper is summoned and performs a powerful special attack.)

Banana/Banana/Banana -- Banishing Blast (A wave of energy wraps around all targets, lowering their stats by half.)

Cherry/Cherry/anything -- Cherry Bomb (A barrage of cherry-shaped firecrackers spit out of the machine, each one doing slight damage. But it does quickly add up...)

Flower/Flower/anything -- Curagun (5th level Cure spell used on all members of Lady Luck's party)

Pokéball/Pokéball/anything -- Switch sides! (One of the targets becomes trapped in a Pokéball and temporarily brainwashed to fight on the side of the Lady Luck.

Banana/Banana/anything -- Curaja (4th level Cure spell used on all members of target party)

Cherry/anything/anything -- Snacktime! (The favorite food of all targets, the Lady Luck, and her party will appear in their hands.)

No viable combination -- Trouble... (The stats of all targets will be doubled, with power increases happening accordingly.)

STARLADY, the Blood Royale Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic/Dark

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Blood

Role: Nobles, stylists

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Psychic, Ghost, Poison

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, Fire

Attacks: Ghost Blade, Shadow (All Levels), Illusion, Dark Bomb, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Blade, Dark Blade Mk. II, Blood Blade, Black Sky, Call Me Queen, Mach Breaker, Vampiric Touch, Vampire Bite

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Healing (x4), Longevity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effects, high illusionary capacity, immutable form.

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Vampire (Dawn Stone)

Although a vampire is a ferocious and vicious fighter in many cases, she will also often be inclined to play the role of an elegant, noble lady when tame. Should she come into contact with a dawn stone, however (a highly irregular occurrence), this inclination will become fully realized. Evolving into a Starlady, a vampire loses most of her more primal vicious tendencies, instead becoming fascinated with the elegant and beautiful.

Physically, this can be reflected by drastic change... or none at all. The primary deciding factor is what her feelings in relation to her own appearance are; if she feels that her breasts are too small or large, then they may gain or lose up to one cup size. If she is displeased with the color of her hair, then it may gain highlights or change to a different color. If she feels that she isn't tall enough (or that she is too tall), she may grow or shrink by a few inches, et cetera. Such changes can affect almost any part of her body, but never to an extreme degree with limitations along the lines of the given examples. One aspect that will not change, however, is that her fangs must remain (sometimes to the extreme annoyance of the Starlady) so that she may feed. Interestingly enough, she also gains an immutable form enhancement that prevents techniques such as Bloom powder or Buttsprout from having any effect on her now "perfect" body.

Mentally, the changes are less variable, however. Be it her wardrobe, which is most definitely not suited to the budget of your average tamer, her fighting style, or even taming, elegance is central to a Starlady's life. Of course, as with her appearance, this elegance is not something that is standardized between members of the breed; each Starlady will generally have her own idea of what is elegant. For example, one Starlady might find roses to be the ultimate in elegance, and so base her attire, hairstyle, etc entirely around roses, whilst another might imagine that no attire could possibly add to the elegance of her body, and so she might prefer to go unclothed.

When it comes to the fighting style of a Starlady, her obsession with elegance translates into a philosophy that is nearly opposite to that of her evolutionary counterpart, the Lucarda. Whilst a member of the latter breed will often allow herself to be hit many times, only to regenerate, a Starlady prefers to never let herself get hit even once. To this end, she will generally fight using illusions, speed, flight, and the "Shadow" techniques to avoid taking a hit, while counterattacking with sword techniques of her own (a form of combat that most Starladies consider to be the most elegant, and one that is very useful in conjunction with Shadow). Despite her numerous enhancements that would theoretically negate a great deal of damage, however, if a Starlady does take a hit, especially one that has an obviously inelegant effect on her body, her fighting prowess will often decline as she becomes distraught and sidetracked. As such, although the first hit is quite hard to get in, the odds are that the more you hit, the more likely you are to be able to hit again.

On the subject of harem dynamics, a Starlady can be a bit troublesome. Although not generally insistent, she will often attempt to subvert the fashion senses of the other members in a way that brings them closer to her image of elegance, and this is doubly true for the tamer. Resisting this is not a particularly wise course, but it will not generally drive too much of a rift between her and the harem... unless her tamer refuses to allow the Starlady her elegance or she finds another 'girl on the harem particularly inelegant. Whilst the first is not often a problem, since the Starlady's idea of elegance will often develop parallel to that of her tamer while she is a vampire, on the rare occasion that it is, she will generally act extremely cold to the tamer, even to the point of risking feraldom, and little short of a Level 5 taming cycle will make her relent. In the latter cases, she will generally attempt to undermine said 'girl, or find some way to change her into a more elegant form. As such, as long as a tamer doesn't object to having a highly elegant harem, a Starlady is a decent alpha choice, and any tamer willing to give her this power will have earned an extremely elegant "consort" whose loyalty knows few bounds.

In addition, since what a Starlady considers to be elegant varies greatly, so do what sexual positions she will find acceptable. As such, it is impossible to accurately enumerate any breed-standard preferences, and, despite their generally high libido, a Starlady can be as prudish as a Seraph or as amorous as a Succubus. However, it might be noted that some Starladies derive a thrill from being forced to deviate from what is elegant, although figures on how many are sketchy. In any case, if you are going to forbid her to be elegant, this is one place that it might not end badly, since a Starlady's feral state is not at all elegant by her normal standards. Similarly, most Starladies will be willing to overcome any feeling about their method of feeding being inelegant, because starving to death is much more so.

Finally, a Starlady's feral state something of a parody. Feral Starladies still believe that they are elegant, but their idea of elegance is somewhat comical, often taking the form of clashing, mismatched clothing, hair worn in an amusing style, clumsiness, et cetera. They will normally avoid people, however, finding most of them to be "inelegant" by her new standards. When one attacks her, though (especially a well-dressed person, who is ironically her most probable hunter), she can become quite the threat, and extreme caution is advised. Threshold is generally considered impossible as of 300 AS, due to no Starlady having yet achieved her second puberty.


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter Titles don't matter

**You know the drill by now, review, constructive criticism, I need a beta or whatever. PM me if you're interested.**

Xavier's POV

When my mother returned with Nex, I had just finished taming the rest of my harem so they could be balled for extended periods without going feral. I had just sat down with some Recovery spiked coffee when Nex flopped down on my lap. "Ughhhh, why does this have to be so strenuous?" She complained loudly. I set my coffe down on the end table next to me and began to massage her back. She sighed her content as I worked my magic. It didn't take too long for her to get pissy due to not having any cheese yet. I face palmed, completely forgetting to get her cheese. I told her to head upstairs while I got some cheese for her. I warped over to the store and grabbed as much cheese as I could before warping home and rushing upstairs. Nex was complaining about being hungry when I got into my room. I quickly cut some of the cheese and delicately fed it to my alpha on a cracker. After a while, she calmed down and stripped down to her underwear. I flipped her over and restarted her back rub. After about an hour, she yelled at me to stop so I did, knowing if she's stressed, the ritual to charge the crystal might fail and explode. I left her upstairs and let out the rest of my harem. I slept on the couch that night, letting Nex have my bed. When I woke up, there was a note on the fridge. 'Me and Nexendia have gone to charge the crystal, I balled the rest of your harem because Nexendia was upset you didn't sleep with her. Be back soon, xoxo Mom' I released the rest of my harem. Ursula and Venus were pressing their breasts against my chest and back respectfully. Star called them both inelegant and stormed off while Nuaria just jumped on me, pressing my arm into her cleavage. I balled the cause I didn't want to deal with them when Nex came through. And I was just in time, as Nex walked through the door right then. "Ughh, master, I'm hungry," she complained. Luckily, I knew quite a lot about cooking and took off to the kitchen. I prepared her a feast, knowing well that Sorceresses had massive appetites. She looked at the food, and then at me with want in her eyes, but she also seemed to not know which she wanted first. I motioned for her to eat, before making myself a sandwich. When I finished my sandwich, she had somehow already eaten all of her food. I was confused and aroused. She waited about an hour before jumping me on the couch. She had an animalistic lust in her eyes. "Tame, now," she said dispersing our clothes through magic. She quickly took my rapidly hardening member into her mouth. Now, at this point I'd had quite a few blowjobs, but this one was the best so far. As she bobbed her head, she wrapped her tongue around my cock and it was moving right along with her tongue. It didn't take long for me to cum and when I did, it was at the back of her throat and she swallowed it all, not a drop spilling out as she slowly pulled off. After she was all the way off, she stood up and put her hands on the wall. "Ravage my pussy, master, I neeed it!" she begged, wiggling her ass at me. I was feeling as though she deserved a reward, so I penetrated her from behind. I began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace, quickly increasing my pace as she started bucking back. As I approached top speed, Nex arched her back so I took one of her breasts with each hand and began nibbling her ear. That got her going and she came soon after. As she came the muscles in her cunt tightened around my cock and I came deep inside her. After cumming I pulled out of her quickly and she collapsed on the floor. I carefully picked her up and carried her to my bedroom and laid her on the bed before collapsing on top of her, face in her cleavage. Life was good.

Three months later, it was time. My mother had made a magic circle for Nex and I had set two of the mana crystals opposite each other on the outer edge of the circle. The rest was up to Nex. I let out my girls as Nex prepared herself for the ritual. When she finished preparing, the ceremony had gone perfectly. Nex now stood at a solid 6', only five inches shorter than me. She had gone up a few cup sizes now having perky EE-cups causing Ursula to pout, now being tied for smallest in the breast department. Her curves had gone from pretty good, to perfect and her ass had become a bit more bubbly. Her legs remained relatively the same but her thighs had become just a touch thicker. Her hair was now a straight jet black with magenta highlights. Her eyes also changed from an alluring violet with flecks of magenta to a shade of aquamarine that made me want to have her strip and take her right here. But, I contained my urged and settling on kissing her fully on her more defined lips, wrapping my tongue around hers. The rest of my harem began to feel quite a lot of breast envy and Venus broke out in tears. At one point, she was the largest in the harem and now she was tied for second with Star and Nuaria. I balled my harem aside from my alpha and headed for the store. Nex needed some new clothes as her old ones were nearly bursting. I sent out Star and she found Nex a near carbon copy of her current outfit but quite a bit larger. After I paid for my alpha's new outfit, I had an idea that would have to wait for now. I headed home to find my mother talking with another Arch-Mage in the living room. Nex sprinted over to the Arch-Mage and gave her a large hug that made me jealous of the Arch-Mage. My alpha motioned for me to head over to her so I did. "Mom, this is my tamer Xavier," she said pulling my arm into her cleavage. "C'mon, let out my harem sisters master," my alpha pleaded. I did so and I got a sense of deja vú as she looked over my girls. "I can tell you're a good tamer to these girls and to my Nexendia," she said patting me on the back. The majority of my harem looked like they wanted to end this woman, with the exception of Nuaria. "Now, Elizabeth, let's leave or children to some fun, shall we?" My alpha's mother asked mine before they both warped to somewhere. I didn't have time to think of where that might be before I was tackled by my entire harem. Today was going to be a fun day.

I had just finished taming my entire harem for the seventh time that day. Their libido's had all spiked after Nex evolved and I was wondering constantly if it was worth it. I decided it was fine and just went back into the living room, there was a pokegirl in each of the three chairs and three on the couch. I asked the pile of girls on the couch to move over, but instead, Nex jumped out of her chair she was lying in and offered me the chair. I sat down with my sandwich and coffee and Nex sat in my lap. She had become a lot more affectionate since her evolution, and I loved it. She was always giving up her seat as an excuse to sit on my lap, she was shoving my arm into her cleavage more often, and even going as far as to give me hand jobs in restaurants. That last one was always awkward for everyone involved except her, she absolutely loved my face as I attempted to explain her actions to the waitresses. I finally just up and asked her about it. "Well, it's because I love you master, isn't that reason enough?" She said and before I could answer, she warped us both up to my room before she removed all of our clothes. "Now let me show you just how much I love you," she said sensually, before shoving her breasts into my face. I just sighed and accepted it. This was usually what started the taming sessions. It was getting routine by now. Handjob, blowjob, doggy-style, anal, taming after taming. I decided to spice things up. I pushed her off of me and told her to masturbate while I tamed Nuaria, and if she came before I did, she wouldn't get anymore taming for the day. I pulled Nuaria over to me and lightly nibbled her ear. I quickly let go of her ear and took to her breasts, nibbling, suckling, and tweaking her nipples causing her to become a moaning mess. I slowly moved my hand down to her already dripping cunt. I slowly stuck a finger into her depths while flicking her clit with my thumb. "You like that?" I whispered sensually in her ear. In response, she came on my hand. I slowly licked my hand clean and bent her over over the table. I slowly worked my way inside her. It was a semi difficult task, given how she was clamping her cunt muscles like a vice. I finally made my way inside and started to pull out. I slowly thruster in and out, milking the moment. I could see Nex on the couch heating up as she approached her climax. I decided I would go even slower at that point, milking Nuaria's moans for my own gain. Both Nuaria and Nex came with a yell. I slowly worked my way out of Nuar after I came and got dressed. I was finally free of the repetitive taming sessions when Ursula tackled me. "Masteeeer, I wanna be tamed agaaaaain!" She complained and removed my pants and sheathing me inside herself. I sighed, I wasn't gonna get a break at this rate.

My girls were finally happy, each cumming at least twenty times, but I was totally spent. I was so tired, that I was barely able to stumble over to the couch before passing out on Nex's lap. When I came to, I was in my room and I could hear Nex leading outside the door. I haphazardly threw open the door and luckily, it had been Nuar standing in front of it. Even though she was invincible I still didn't like hurting her if I could help it. Nex pulled me to her side and pulled on the bags under my eyes. She then started lecturing the rest of my harem. "You see? This is our fault! Due to our lust and constant asking for tamings recently, our tamer has become stressed!" She shouted. "Uh, Nex, you're the one who started their spike in want. Due to your massive breasts, the rest of the harem seeks more attention than when you were still a Sorceress. None of them have double Es like you do and breast envy is common in Pokegirls. Their spike in lust is due to them attempting to keep my attentions and you aren't helping with your spike of lust and demands of constant tamings," I scolded my alpha who shrunk under my words. She hugged me and started crying and apologizing. "Oh, master, I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble! I just didn't feel appreciated as a Sorceress, so I used my new perfection to seduce you so I'd stop feeling bad!" She sobbed. I just pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear. "Nex, don't blame yourself, I shouldn't have fallen under your charms so quickly. It's me who's at fault," she pushed away as I said that, tears still in her eyes. Behind the tears were large aquamarine eyes filled with anger and sadness. "But, master, I'm your alpha, I'm supposed to help take care of your girls. I failed you," she said before locking herself in my room. "Nex, you didn't fail me! Your job isn't to help me take care of you girls, it's to take care of me! I take care of you girls and my alpha takes care of me!" I shouted at her. My mother had been staying at Melanie's recently so I wasn't worried about waking her. She unlocked the door and looked at me sheepishly. "So, I didn't fail you?" She asked. I looked her dead in the eyes before hugging her tightly. "Of course you didn't fail me, I failed you," said to my alpha. She pushed me away. "I'm going to go make you a very special breakfast, and you can't come down stairs until it's ready." She told me as she walked downstairs.

About an hour later, Nex called for me. "Master, breakfast is ready ball the rest of the harem and come join me!" She called. I didn't ball my harem but told them to stay upstairs. "In a moment, honey!" I called back down in a joking tone. I hurried downstairs as my harem promised to stay up stairs. But contrary to my belief, Nex wasn't lying on the table covered in breakfast. Instead, she had created a sculpture of me spanking her with a paddle. I loved it. I sat down in front of it. "Now, I propose we eat each other, then I eat you," I said with a wink. My alpha just blushed and tore out a piece of my chest. I grabbed the breast of my food alpha and she moaned. I decided to test something and licked my food alpha's nipple, and sure enough, a slightly damp spot appeared on her shirt, over her nipple. I looked her in the eye and she blushed. She had made the statue of her using some of her love juices and enchanted the food, so as long as it was still conected to the main part of the statue, she could feel every sensation the statue would, were it a living being. I licked and nibbled the statues breast and Nex moaned loudly. I bit the statues nipple off and Nex screamed out in pain. I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a can of numbing and cracked it open before ordering Nex to drink it. She did as she was told. I waited a minute before beginning to eat again. Nex braced her self for another shot of pain but it never came. I finished eating and Nex finished soon after. After that, my hand moved by itself to Nex's breast. "Oh, master," she moaned. I looked behind me to see Lidérc with a doll that vaguely looked like me. "Oops, I've been found out. Well, not like you can stop me," she said with an evil glint in her eye. She moved the dolls arm and had me kneading my alpha's breast. "Ursula was right, I do enjoy my birthday present," I paled. That's why she's doing this. Today was her birthday and I didn't know. "Psst, Nex, can you reach my belt?" I asked my alpha. She nodded and grabbed Lidérc's ball. She returned Lidérc to her ball and the voodoo doll dropped to the floor. I fell on my face and my alpha laughed. I stood up and told her to disconnect the doll from me. She disconnected the doll from me and I burned it. I then balled my alpha and called down my harem. I balled Nuaria, Star, and Venus. "So, you thought it would be funny to not only not tell me it was Lidérc's birthday, but to also give her a voodoo doll linked to me. DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED! I could have been killed! Now, apologize and I'll go easy on your punishment. Don't apologize and you receive Lidérc's punishment, I will not go easy on you, and Nex will decide an extra hard punishment," I told her and she got on her hands and knees. "Oh, please master, forgive me. I deserve harsh punishment for making that doll, give me my punishment," she begged moving over to my crotch. I let out Nex and Lidérc. Lidérc joined Ursula on the ground. "So, Nex, what should we do with these two?" I asked my alpha. She looked over at them with malice. "Well obviously they lose priority in taming sessions and have to sleep in their balls or in the dungeon on the nail bed. I'm thinking a whipping by me and one of their harem sisters. You don't tame them for two days. Also, they eat dinner out of dog bowls," my alpha stated. She was demanding and I loved it. For them, she was scary. I balled Lidérc and Ursula before I released the rest of my harem and headed upstairs. I was going to love not having Ursula and Lidérc arguing over who goes where. I was one lucky guy.


	8. Chapter 8:Uhhhh

**Extra long chapter cause I got lots of creativity and motivation today. Review, I neeed a beta, uhhhh buckle your seat belt.**

Xavier's POV

It's been a month since Nex evolved and me and her were getting antsy. I wanted adventure and she wanted to learn more spells. So I told my mom we were heading back out on our adventure. After that we were off. I didn't feel like walking back to Cerulean, so I had Nex teleport us there after I balled my girls. When I got there, the only thing not on fire was the gym. I looked around and saw a Widow about 40 meters in front of me and Nex. "Nex, back home. Now!" I shouted as the Widow noticed we were there. The Widow pounced, but luckily me and Nex warped home just before it got us. "Mom! Widow in Cerulean!" I yelled into the house. Melanie and Nex's father lived not too far from there and I didn't want my alpha to get depressed by the death of her parents. My mom was downstairs in an instant and warped to Cerulean and me and Nex followed. "YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY MY HOME TOWN AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" My mother was shouting as she ripped the Widow to pieces. "Nex, you wanna like shoot a mana bolt so I can get some of the reward money?" I asked my alpha. She sighed and shot a mana bolt into the beasts mouth. The mana bolt imploded inside the Widow and it screamed out in pain one more time before slumping over dead. I walked over and kicked it. "Take that, I guess," I said as my mother hopped down to the ground. "Good job, I knew you would help," she said as she hugged me. She warped away and a red-headed girl walked over. "That your Arch-Mage?" She asked. I pulled Nex closer, something felt off about this girl. "Yeah," I stated with a touch of anger in my voice. "Woah, calm down. I was just giving you your reward money before I headed back to my gym," she said as she handed me several large bags of SLC. "There's a little extra in there from me, for saving the gym," she added. She walked off towards the gym. I followed after checking through the town for survivors. I sent those who didn't have purple appendages to the Poke'Center and I had Nex numb those who did before I amputated with my sword. A few offered me rather large sums of money, but I refused it as I wasn't in financial trouble and told them to put the money into rebuilding the city. After that was donee do I balled Nex I walked up the hill to the gym. "Hello, welcome to the Cerulean City Pokegirl Gym. Would you wish to battle mistress Misty today?" A PoolMouse asked from behind a desk. "Yes I would, if she has the time," I responded politely. "Alright, she will see you right now," the PoolMouse told me. "Alright, lead the way if you will," I asked of the Pokegirl. She stood up and lead me through a pair of large steel doors. "Mistress Misty, you have a challenger," the PoolMouse told Misty, the red-head from before. "Penelope, just give him the badge, I can't defeat his girls. He's the one who killed the Widow," she told the PoolMouse. The PoolMouse scampered off and returned with a sapphire water droplet and handed it to me. "Aww, I wanted to actually earn this, it means nothing to me if I didn't beat you in a fair fight," I whined. The PoolMouse started pushing me out of the main room. I finally just walked out of the gym and put the badge in my bag. I let out Nex. "Did we get the badge master? You look sad," she asked. "We got the badge but I'm sad because I got it due to Misty being scared of you girls due to you killing a Widow," I explained. I kept walking with Nex following close behind. "Master, if we go back to the center, I could make you feel so much better," she whispered into my ear. "Not now, I'm heading for the bike shop. I can actually pay for one of their over priced bikes," I told my alpha. "I'm also getting you girls a sidecar for you to set up a rotation for," I added. Nex's eyes lit up as I said that. "Oh, master, I've always wanted to ride in a sidecar, wind blowing through my hair," she said with lust dripping off every word. I entered the bike shop. "Hey, it's the Widow Slayer!" The guy working the counter yelled into the back room. Three guys I remember saving from HyperVenom walked out and waved at me. I waved back awkwardly. "If you're looking for a bike, you've come to the right bike shop Widow Slayer," the largest man said. "I'm the owner, Ryde," he said offering me his good hand. I took it and shook lightly with a tight grip. "Yeah, I'm looking for a bike, preferably a Harley. I also need a sidecar for my girls," I told Rydel. "Of course, and since you saved mine and my boys lives, I'm gonna give you a 30% discount. I'll lead you to our storage and you pick the one you like. You can even send out your snobbier girl to pick a side car," he explained. He lead me to the room him and two of his sons came out of. I let out Star and told her to go pick out a side car. "My, you've got a StarLady and an Arch-Mage in your harem, what else you got?" He asked after Star walked off. "A Milotit, a Damsel, and a Mazouku," I said as I started looking around. I found a bike modeled after the pre-Sukube Harley-Davidson VR1000. "Nice choice," was all Rydel said as he lifted the bike with his remaining arm and carried it out front. "Master, I found one that is suitable," Star said as she grabbed my hand and lead me to a black side car with a flame decal and a leather seat. "Wow, your StarLady knows her side cars," Rydel said as he lead the side car out front. I balled Star and headed to the counter. "With the sidecar and the bike that'll be, two and a half million," The cashier said. I reached into my wallet and handed him a 3 million SLC note. "Keep the change," I said as I walked over to the bike. "Hold up, you need to learn the rules before you get on that bike," Rydel told me. "Just sit on this here machine and it'll download the rules into your brain and also teach ya how to use the bike," he explained. I sat down on the machine and thirty seconds later, I was on the bike with Nex in the side car headed for Vermillion. When I got to Vermillion, I got off the bike and pressed the button on the handlebars. The bike collapsed into a small cube that I put into my bag before doing the same to the sidecar. After that all was done, I took a step forward and was grabbed by the back of my shirt. I turned around to see the tamer I sold the Fallen Angel to and an ArchAngel. "You. I want my revenge," the ArchAngel said before throwing me to the ground. "Nex, you wanna help me?" I asked my alpha. She shot a mana bolt right into the side of the ArchAngels head. The tamer balled his ArchAngel as she charged at Nex. "Look, I don't want to deal with following you around any more. Take her," he said shoving the ball into my hands after deregistering it from himself. I unballed the ArchAngel after the guy left. "I'm your new tamer I guess," I told hat as I let out the rest of my harem except Ursula. I headed to the Poke'Center, today was going to be a long day.

I balled my harem before entering the gym. "Hello, if you wish to battle the master, go through the door on the right, if you wish to prepare yourself for the upcoming battle, go to through the door to your left," said a Peekabuu from behind a desk. I headed through the right door and was immediately zapped with a bolt of electricity. I went back through the door and out of the gym. I let out my primary harem and left the ArchAngel in her ball. "All right, the gym has electric floors, so all of you are getting something rubber other than Nex, who has mastered levitation and maybe Ursula if she's also mastered levitation," I told my girls. Ursula demonstrated she too had mastered levitation when we got inside the store. I went over to the collars and got all my girls chokers. It would still show I was planning on keeping them, but didn't conduct electricity. I then headed over to the cheese and grabbed some of Nex's favorites. She was going to be the main girl I used in this gym, so afterwards, I was going to spoil her rotten. After that, I got myself some rubber boots and gloves. I headed over to purchase the items and clothing when I noticed something was off. I grabbed my ArchAngel's ball. There was gender dust all around me, but luckily, I had remembered to take my anti-genderbend pills this morning. "Nice try, now who are you and what do you want?" I asked out loud replacing my ArchAngel's ball on my belt. "So, you remembered to take your pills this morning. Good," a feminine voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a DildoQueen. I threw up when I saw her. My stomach couldn't stand the sight of them. "So, you don't enjoy the company of my breed. I feel a little hurt," she said faking a tear. "I'm sorry, I don't care, go away. I've got a gym battle today, and I need to focus," I told the DildoQueen before finishing the purchase of my items. "Aww, and you can't even stay to chat with family?" She asked. That got my attention. "Say what now?" I asked turning back around. "Well you're the current tamer of my niece, Venus, and I wanted to talk with you and her, but you don't care for my species, so I'll be off," she said. I cursed at myself. 'Dammit, why am I so dumb!' I yelled at myself in my head. 'Master, is something wrong?' Venus asked, I forgot to disconnect the telepathy link. 'Yeah, there's a DildoQueen at check out claiming to be your aunt' I told Venus. She was at checkout in an instant. Before she got any closer, I stuck an anti-gender bend tablet in her mouth and had her swallow it. "Aww, how cute. Venus, honey, your master doesn't wish for you to be a male, and that's why he had you swallow that pill. Also, might I say you're looking gorgeous today," the DildoQueen said while gripping Venus in a hug. "Auntie Nora!" Venus cried out happily. The DildoQueen started getting an erection so I balled and released Venus. "Hey, rude," was all the DildoQueen said before I rushed over to the rest of my harem and had them take the anti-gender bend pill. Ursula refused to take it so I kissed her and shoved it down her throat. "Oh, master," she moaned as she pressed her body closer to mine. I balled her and let out my ArchAngel, who quickly jumped away from the DildoQueen and promptly threw up. At least someone in my harem agreed that DildoQueens were disgusting. "Keep that thing away from me," she said as she feebly waved her sword at the DildoQueen. Nora just laughed and looked my harem over, her erection growing as she did. I balled them and glared at her. "Stop that," I told her as I smacked her across the face. "I don't trust you around my girls, so I'm going to let out Venus, we will talk, and you will leave. I do not like DildoQueens as they disgust me," I said and let Venus out of her ball. "Well, you two are currently watched by Hellguard and the government and very closely. Xavier, you have a Mazouku and a DarkLady as well as a mother who is a Fiendish Arch-Mage, and Venus, you are being watched by criminal organization Teams Rocket, Plasma, Galactic, and Cypher," she said before turning around and leaving. "Also, Xavier, your Uncle is still alive and has become a Gym Leader," she said over her shoulder.

I stormed into the gym. Me and my girls had just gone through 24 hours of electricity flowing through us. We were completely immune. "Uncle you mother fucker!" I screamed as I entered the battle arena. Kooper was in the middle of his fight when everyone stopped and looked at me. "Xavier? I thought I killed your sorry ass along side your father!" He was shocked. About 5 years ago, Uncle attempted to kill me and my father by burning down our house. We were out at the time but all my mothers family had died, except for her and Uncle. "Nope, we both lived!" I shouted back at him. I walked over to his MechDoll. "Hello Cerise, lovely as always," I hugged my uncle' MechDoll. She was the only one in his harem I could stand. I actually quite liked her. "Cerise, fry the idiot!" My uncle ordered. She Hoi Im Temmie me with a thunderbolt but I was completely unfazed. "Cerise is that really all you can do? Uncle must not be feeding you enough and taming you next to never. Shame on you Uncle," I said jokingly. Had I come in here yesterday I'd be a dead man. Kooper balled his girl and stole the badge off my stunned uncle. I balled Cerise so she didn't have to go through the trauma of seeing her master die. I loaded my gun and shot him right through the head. He slumped over dead and I looted the corpse. I took his girls, his T2s, his cash, and his badge. I pinned it on my shirt and let out Nex. "Burn the evidence," I ordered. She did as she was told and we walked out of the gym. I let out Cerise. "Did you..." "Yes, he was a bad man," I interrupted her. "Do you wanna join me on my journey? I can level five you if you want," I offered. Rather than respond she hugged me. "Yes, I'll go with you but please don't level five me," she said. I balled her and went to the center. I sent the rest of uncle's girls through level 5s before I sold them to the first five idiots I came across. I then left town and headed for the gym. Cerise used her authority as the gym leader's girl to get into her chambers and grabbed as many of her outfits as she could fit into the dimensional satchel I had Nex make her. Soon, we were off to Celadon City for my next badge. Cerise was loving the ride in the side car. Before my uncle had attempted to kill me and my dad, I saw Cerise as an aunt. Now, I thought of her more as an old friend I was just seeing for the first time in half a decade. After we got to Celadon, I balled Cerise and let out Nex. We walked to the gym and entered. The entire gym was filled with bloom powder and buttsprout powder and Nex quickly fell on her ass, luckily it wasn't permanent. A nude Venuswhore walked over with a bong. "'Re you looking for a gym battle?" She asked. I nodded as I balled my alpha. It wasn't really going to be helpful to have a girl having trouble standing in the battle. The Venuswhore lead me to the gym leader, Erika. She looked like the kind of person to purposely stand up too fast to get a slight high. "So, you wish to battle? Would it be a sex battle, a normal battle or, uhhh, whatever that third kind was?" She asked and promptly pulled out her phone to order a vegan pizza. I told her I wanted a normal battle and she lead me to a room where fans were blowing heavily to keep the dusts and powders in the other room. "If any of your girls became under the effects of the dusts or powders, let me know how many girls and which powders," she told me as we entered the room. "Actually my alpha was hit directly in the face with lust, bloom, and buttsprout as we entered," she immediately had a vial of anti venom for each. "Apply this directly to her breasts and she'll lose the effects nearly immediately. Fair warning, she's going to want a taming directly after due to the nature of these cures," Erika informed me. I put the vials in a pouch in my pack before Erika sent out her first girl. It was an Oddtits that was rather small even for an Oddtits. I let out my ArchAngel. The ArchAngel looked at me questioningly and hit the Oddtits with a feather shurriken. Erika didn't say anything just handed me a rainbow colored pin, about 3000 SLC, and a T2 for Lust Dust. I didn't have a plant type, so I sold the T2 to the Poke'Mart. I got back to my room and sent out my alpha. I took off her shirt and applied both vials. I kneaded her breasts and her breasts and ass shrunk down to their normal size. She got up and pounced on me,warping our clothes into a pile on the other side of the room. She then began to ride me vigorously. I put my hand on her breast and on the small of her back, before flipping us so I was on top and plowing into her. She came several times before I came a few minutes later. She was out cold so I redressed her and myself before balling her and returning the keys to the room I rented. I let Ursula out of her ball and told her to warp us home. She made a huge deal out of me choosing her to warp us home and made me grab her breasts if I wanted to warp. I sighed and did as she asked. She squeeled with delight and warped us home to a sight I would never forget.

My mom was masturbating to a video of me taming Nex. Motioned to Ursula to warp us upstairs and I had to kiss her so she would stay quiet. I moved my hands down and then back up the inside of her shirt. I unclipped her bra and began to play with her breasts. She teleported us up to my room in the bed. I broke the kiss and rest rapped her bra. "But masteeer," she whined. I let out the rest of my harem. I had sold the ArchAngel because I didn't have a connection with her so I didn't have to worry about Ursula finding out I had an ArchAngel and killing her. After I let out my harem, I called out, "Mom! I'm home!" I waited a minute before heading downstairs. My mom stood with a mana bolt ready. "Honey, one of your uncle's girls is behind you," she said trying to stay calm but I could hear the tension in her voice. "Woah, mom, Cerise is part of my harem now. I illed-kay cle-unay," I told my mother. She shot off the mana bolt and it missed Cerise by millimeters. "He was alive all this time?" She shouted. My girls all hid behind me. "Yeah, he was the gym leader of Vermillion, until... he wasn't anymore," I nearly slipped up. Cerise wasn't level 5'd so she might burst into tears if I directly mentioned killing him. "So you got the revenge you wanted?" My mother asked. She was better at hiding the fact I murdered my uncle better than I was. I nodded and Cerise started to tear up. I pulled her closer. "Cerise, what's wrong?" I asked her. "I thought you killed him because I was being abused, not because of revenge. I'm sorry, but can I go into my ball?" I balled her reluctantly. I was going to have to talk with her later. I balled most of my harem, save for my alpha. "She's not the reason I'm here. I remembered its your birthday and was going to take you out to celebrate. Since its your birthday, I'll let you decide mom," I informed my mother. She hugged me tightly. "Honey, you're off by a few months," my alpha pried me out of my mothers hug due to breast envy. Nex was in no way small, but my mother was massive with a large G-cup size. Nex then shoved my face into her cleavage. "If he's off by so long, we'll be on our way," Nex said before warping us to her mansion just south of Cerulean. She rung the door bell and her mother answered. "Oh! Nexendia, you're home!" She said hugging Nex. "Oh, you brought Xavier, how delightful!" Her mother said noticing me. Nex grabbed my arm and shoved it into her cleavage. "Yes, mother I have returned home with my tamer. I hope it's not too much trouble to feed him and my harem sisters," my alpha told her mother. "Oh, no, not at all. Especially so because he's the Widow Slayer," my alpha was told. She looked extremely upset. "But I'm the one who killed it, and it was on accident," she informed her mother before hugging my arm into her cleavage even more so than before. I got the feeling it was a territorial thing so I didn't intervene. "I know, but Pokegirls don't get half as much credit as we should, and that's why letting him have the title of Widow Slayer is a good thing. You get more nice things and more attention from better looking tamers that will want you and you can leave this scrawny excuse of a tamer and be in the harem of someone with power, like Lance of the Crimson League Championship," my alpha's said before getting slapped by my alpha. "No, I won't be happy with Lance, firstly he's the dragon master, not a magic user, secondly, I love Xavier. So, no, I won't leave master, just like he won't leave me!" She shouted. She could tell how much I wanted her right now, because she dragged me to her room, warped our clothes off, and leaned against the wall, her snatch dripping and waiting to be penetrated. "Use me however you want master, I don't care, because I love you master and I won't leave you. Not ever," she stated as I penetrated her waiting snatch to get lubed up and penetrated her asshole. "Oh, master, yes, fuck me hard like the slut I am! Fuck me as hard as you want without caring about my pain!" She cried out. I came rather quickly and she began to lick my cock clean. She kept going, until suddenly, time stopped. "Uhh, what?" I asked no one in particular. Then a small, green, pixie esque pokegirl appeared in front of me. "Hiya Xavier, have we met yet?" She said before continuing where my alpha hadn't been able to continue. "No, not yet. Also, how do you know my name?" I asked the pixie pokegirl. "Oh, no, I went back too far." She panicked as she spit my cock out and moved it back into my alpha's frozen mouth. She warped away and time started back up. "Master, what happened, your cock tastes different?" Nex said before looking me in the eye. I couldn't answer truthfully or she'd think I'm crazy, but I also couldn't lie because she would know. "Sexebi," was all I said before she suddenly tackled me. "I just saw her too, she told me you're not crazy, but to not let you let any of the others out, so I'm going to sleep on top of you," she rambled on. "Ok" was all I said before she shoved her tits in my face. When I fell asleep, I had another encounter with the grey feline esque poke girl. "Remember me?" She asked before grabbing both sides of my face and kissed me. I was confused and didn't even kiss back. Things were getting weird.

The next morning, a Denmother brought me and Nex breakfast. I had Nex check the food for poison, and didn't eat anything until I was sure there was no poison in the food. I finished eating at roughly the same time as Nex and we headed out. I balled her outside the gates and grabbed a random ball off my belt and released Ursula. "Oh, what is it my glorious master? Do you wish for me to please you with my breasts?" She said before removing her top. "No, I want to meet your family," I told her. "Oh, master, you love me so much you wish to meet my family? I'm over joyed!" She pulled my face into her exposed breasts and warped us to a cave. "Mother, I have returned with tamer!" She called out. A Bondage Queen walked out from behind a boulder. "My dear, you could do so much better than him," was all she said before she attempted to whip me. Instead, I caught the whip, tore it out of her hands, and began to whip her. She attempted to get away. "Ursula, dear, could you restrain your mother? She needs to be punished for striking out against me," Ursula did as she was told as I whipped her until she relented. "Now, Ursula, let your mother go. I do not want to tame her pathetic excuse for a cunt," I told my DarkLady, and the Bondage Queen started to cry. "But Bondage Queen wants daughter's master's cock in her whore hole!" I quickly fashioned a dildo out of rock and told Ursula to enchant it so that it would feel like a real cock, but couldn't be taken out of a hole by anyone but me. I then covered the thing in lust dust and shoved it into the Bonadge Queens pussy. "Now take me back to Nex's estate," I ordered my DarkLady and we warped outside the estate, leaving her mother on the floor of a cave writhing in pleasure. I balled my DarkLady and sent out Nuaria. "Can you teleport?" I asked my healer. "Yes I can master, where is it you wish to go?" She responded. "I wish to know more about you, and what better way, then to meet your family," I told her. "As you wish master," she told me and I was warped to a house filled with pokekits. I was quickly tackled to the ground while Nuaria sat in the corner laughing her ass off. "Very funny, now help me up," I ordered my Damsel. She took the only part of me not covered in pokekits, my left hand, and picked me up. I told her to warp me outside the ranch and she did so. I gasped as I looked at the sign to my left. We were at Kukaju's Sunshine League branch. My Damsel giggled and I went inside. In the main building, at the reception desk, was someone I never thought I'd see again. "Landen?" I asked the guy at the counter and he looked up from his computer. "Xavier!" He shouted and jumped over the desk to hug me. "Are you here to buy or sell some girls?" He asked after he let go. Nuaria was laughing her ass off behind me. I turned around to scold her but Landen got to it first. "Nuaria, dammit, stop laughing at my cousin or I swear to the thousand gods. Hang on, Nuaria? I thought I sold your ass nearly two years ago, what 're yah doing back here?" He asked. "I was wanting to get to know my harem so I had her warp me here," I explained to my pretty dense cousin. "Oh, so that's why yer here, her moms just past here," he said. I followed my cousin through to another room and saw a Damsel getting beaten on by a Minotaura. When the Minotaura saw us, she jumped over the fence behind the Damsel. "Mother," Nuaria said coldly as she glared at the Damsel. "Just when I thought you was gone fer good, you show back up agen, to what, brag about yer new tamer?" The Damsel who was Nuaria's mother asked. Nuar did just that by shoving my face in her breasts. "Yes," she replied to her mother before I worked my face out of her bosom. If all my girls had families that want them to leave me, me tame them, or my girls brag to their mothers still on ranches, soon, my life was going to be hell.

Luckily, Venus' mother was the first Milotit evolved and not a Feeblass pokewoman at the bottom of some lake or river. I knocked on the door and the DildoQueen from before answered. I resisted my urge to puke on sight of her. "Oh, Venus, darling how are you? Oh, and your tamer didn't puke on sight of me like last time. Must have taken a lot of training not to," she said. Venus looked at me weird. "I came to meet Venus' mother and possibly her father so I could learn more about her," I told the DildoQueen who giggled a bit. The DildoQueen lead us inside and shouted, "Athena, darling, Venus and her tamer are hear to talk with you and Terri!" Soon after, a Milotit that looked very similar to Venus, but a bit shorter and a cup size smaller, came down with a tomboyish woman who was barely dressed. I realized then that's why Nora had giggled, Venus had never met her biological father, and he was just a surrogate. "So, you wanted to talk?" The woman I assumed was Terri asked. "Yes, I was wondering what Venus was like before she left home," I told Terri. "Common behavior for a Feeblass, didn't sleep enough, didn't eat enough, self loathing, and she didn't take care of herself, can I go back to bed now, it's like, not even dark out yet," Terri told me. "Well then, if Venus is fine with it, we'll take our leave," Venus was ready so we warped back to Nex's estate. I balled Venus and let out Lidérc. "Do you have a family?" I asked her. "Nope," she responded, "unless you count the pack of feral Dildoran, Dildorina, and DildoQueen I lived with before I was scooped up by the professor," I didn't want to deal with any more DildoQueens today, so I balled her and let out Cerise. "Did you have a family before Uncle?" I asked her. "Yes, but it's been a while," she told me. I climbed on her back and told her to take me to them. She did as she was told and we landed near the abandoned pre-Sukube power plant east of Cerulean. She walked over to the small cabin just out side the power plant and knocked the door. A MechDoll opened the door before pulling me over by the studs on my boots and gloves. Cerise grabbed me. "Mother, no, this is my tamer Xavier," she scolded the MechDoll when an elderly man appeared behind the pokewoman. "Cerise?" He questioned fixing his glasses. He then took Cerise into his arms. "My little girl has returned home to see her folks after so long!" He shouted happily before noticing me. "Ugh, sweetheart, please tell me that's not your tamer," he said with a scoff. Cerise pulled me to her using the same trick her mother used and forced my hands onto her breasts. "He is my tamer, but not the mean one I told you about in my letters, that one... passed in an unfortunate accident," she told him. This man was both my grandfather and my possible future father-in-law. It hurt my brain to think about so I didn't. 'You better be treating my little girl right' he told me over telepathy. 'Don't worry sir, I was that unfortunate accident Cerise was talking about before' I responded, he seemed kind of surprised I was a telepath as well. He sighed and invited me and Cerise in for tea. I told him I preferred coffee and he scoffed. I took out my thermos and drank out of that. He thought it was coffee, but it was actually some of Nex's breast milk. I was lucky to have a girl like Nex as my alpha. After Cerise's father was finished with his tea, I asked him about what Cerise was like as a Maggiemite. "Cerise was an unusual girl, rather than attempt to rush off and get a tamer, she stayed here until near feral, in which case she would float to the Poke'Center up the river and ask for a level 3 to stay sane. She would do this every month for 5 years before she was taken from us one day when she was heading over for a taming cycle. After that, Cerise would send a letter at every town she stopped in," he explained. The MechDoll was slowly moving towards me and when she reached me, she began growing her breasts in an attempt to get my attentions. Cerise noticed this and began growing her ass, and sitting in my lap. "Cerise, it's getting dark, we should probably start heading for the estate," I told my girl. "Alright master," she said before standing up and pulling me behind her. When we were outside, Cerise grabbed Nex's ball before returning herself. "Nex, can we go back to your room, I've had a long day," I asked my alpha. "Only if you only sleep with me out tonight," she told me before placing my right hand on her ass and my left on her breast. "Alright, but no taming, you're getting enough attention as it is," I told her, she accepted this before warping to her room and warping her clothes off. I got into bed, and my alpha made herself my blanket for the night, my face in her gargantuan bosom. She fell asleep quickly, and I could smell her lust in the air. She then became very wet, so she was in sleep sex city. I decided I'd try to make the trip, but rather than sleep sex city, I missed my stop and ended up in nightmare death town. I was running from seven Widows all answering to my Uncle. Just before the hydrochloric acid one spit at me melted my every thing, Nex woke me up. "Master, are you ok? You're sweating and mumbling about your uncle and Widows," my alpha was worried, but she shouldn't have been. "I'm fine, is it morning? I'm kinda hungry," I told her. "No, but I've got something to sate your hunger for a while," she said sticking one of her nipples in my mouth. I gave it a suck and swallowed the breast milk. It was thicker and sweeter than it was when she was a Sorceress. In a sense, it was perfect. I kept drinking her breast milk until both breasts were dry. "You taste better than ever," I complimented. I downed what was left in my thermos after Nex heated it up with magic. I liked having a harem of magic girls, I didn't have to rely on electricity for a lot of things, and since I had Cerise as well, when I did, I just had her power it. Life was good.

The next day, I woke up to Nex sucking my cock. She was sucking hard and obviously had been for quite a while as I was ready to cum quite fast. I came down her throat like usual and not a drop spilled out. I patted her on the head, because she was good at giving head. I quickly put my pants back on just before the Denmother came in with a blush and breakfast. After she left, me and Nex fed each other breakfast. When I finally settled down, I was going to get Whore-Ohs blessing and marry her. But, for now, I settled for grabbing her breast through her cloak as we walked through the halls of her mansion. I saw quite a few Pokegirls looking at Nex with envy, including her mother. As we left, I heard her mother say, "Why did I let her go out into the world. I should have kept her here so she wouldn't evolve and become so much sexier than me!" I laughed at this as I brought out my bike and sidecar. Nex sat down in the side car as I jumped on the bike before taking off towards Fuchsia City to get my next badge. When we got to the city, I balled Nex and did a little sightseeing with Ursula, as Kooper had been doing the same with his Angel, I balled Ursula and let out Nex. "Hey, I challenge you to a salvage battle, your DarkLady for every T2 and TM I own," I took his offer, and Nex unleashed her shock wave technique, knocking out the Angel. Kooper began grumbling and forked over several T2s and three TMs, Ice Beam, Fireblast, and Zap Cannon. I sent out Venus, Ursula,and Cerise before I used used the TMs on them. I then looked over the T2s and saw I now had a cooking T2, which I promptly made Nex use, along with several magic attacks, Psychic, and BitchSlap. I balled my alpha and headed for the gym. I entered and immediately put on my gas mask. Koga was a poison user so I could never be too safe. Koga appeared from the rafters. "So you're smart enough to bring a gas mask when fighting me, Widow Slayer. Good, I wanted a challenge," he said as he tossed out an Arbust. Except, something was wrong, I saw a penis sticking out under its skirt. I threw out Cerise before I stepped out and threw up. "What, are you that disgusted by Futanaris? Well you'll be surprised by the rest of my harem," Koga said before throwing a knife my way. I dodged to the left, and the knife stuck itself in the wall. Cerise used this to her advantage. She took all of Koga's knives out of his pouch and cut off the Futa snakes penis. She screamed out in pain as the penis fell to the ground. Cerise then skewered it and forced it into Koga's ass. He cried out and cursed Cerise as she nailed in there with his knife he threw at me. He threw out a DildoQueen. Cerise forced a knife into its mouth and made it implode. The DildoQueen would live, but it was down for now. Cerise cut the penis of this Futa as well. This one, she docked with Koga's before sewing them together with a linen string from the wall and a pin she found on the ground. He threw out a Groaning Alakawham Futa. "What are you? Gay?" I taunted as Cerise cut the penis off this one as well before forcing it down his throat. He threw my the badge before he passed out. I looted him, and found a T2 for Toxic and 20 million SLC which I took. I balled his girls and left. As I left, I balled Cerise and let out Nex. Nex then shoved my head into her breasts. Just then, a Kunoichi pokekits walked over to me with a photo of me. "Are you the one known as the Widow Slayer?" She asked. "Yeah, do you want an autograph or something?" I asked. "Damn, was it that obvious?" She asked while handing me the photo and a pen. I wrote, 'This photo was taken without my consent, -Widow Slayer' on it. She ran off squealing in joy. Nex grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Poke'Center. "Tame, now," she demanded as I rented a room. I sighed and headed to our room. She warped our clothes to the other side of the room and pouncing. It was going to be a long night.

WIDOW, the Run For Your Life If You See One Pokégirl

Type: Tauric Inhuman (arachnid monster)

Element: Bug/Poison/Ghost

Frequency: Very Rare (Not Rare Enough)

Diet: Carnivore

Role: Omnicide, Nightmare Fuel, Mass Extinction Engine

Libido: Unanalyzed, appears to be non-existant

Strong Vs: All elements, save for Dragon, Fire, and Electricbr Weak Vs: Dragon

Attacks: Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Pneumatic Drill, Hyberbeam, Hyper Venom

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), Armored chitin exoskeleton and endoskeleton, 360 degree vision, Web spinners, Poison sacs, Multiple varieties of poison and acid, Able to digest any organic material, Extra arms (Bladed Sythes)

Evolves: Dryder (special; ejecting all poisons from itself)

Evolves From: [CLASSIFIED]Arachnae (extreme pain or Tamer's death)[CLASSIFIED]

Bounty (for confirmed kill): 900,000,000 SLC

Bounty (for reporting sighting getting out alive): 40,000,000 SLC

Recommendation if you see one: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!

Behold a nightmare made flesh.

This is not exaggeration, this is not a mistaken comparison to the Nightmare breed of Pokégirl, this is the truth, plain and simple. Widows are the worst, the deadliest Pokégirl alive that's not a Legendary. They are destruction incarnate, the essence of rage, more so than the Dark Lady or Panthress breeds could ever be, made into spidery chitinous form. They are rage and hate driven creatures, and no one who has encountered them has anything good to say about them, if they've survived at all.

The problem is, no one really knows WHY they appeared. There are several theories that have arisen from this. The most common one is that Sukebe created them. When his original home was destroyed and his first animorphic creatures slain, he created Widows to gain his revenge, creating the more cute and cuddly breeds later on. Another theory, mainly put forward by Crimson League officials, state that the dreaded Pokégirl General, Athena, created them out of her rage against mankind. No one knows for certain, but everyone IS certain that they are among the most reviled of all Pokégirl breeds.

Widows are truly monstrous to behold. From the waist up, they are vaguely humanoid in appearance, however their skin, dark black in color, is laced with a chitinous armor that can take immense damage from nearly every type of attack as well as dish it out due to sharp points protruding from the armor.. They have a total of 8 blood red, compound eyes located all around their head, the back ones sparsely hidden by wisps of hair, allowing the Widow full three-hundred and sixty degree vision in addition to her two human forward facing eyes. Their faces, while human looking ith their mouths closed, tend to have a disturbing expression of manic rage. Their jaws can split open at the chin, revealing razor-sharp mandibles and fangs that drip constantly with saliva. Within their mouths are another set of venom sacs that allow her bite to carry the HyperVenom that she is so feared for, as well as giving her the ability to spray Hydrochloric from their mouths as well.

They have four arms. Two end in normal, five-fingered hands, but the lower pair end in long, curved blades that glisten with poison from the venom sacs located where the blade connects to their chitin armor. Their cunt, just at the base of their waist, is lined with spikes around the labia, which inject a paralytic venom into a victim, making it easier for the Widow to do as she pleases with them. From the waist down, they are spidery in appearance. A massive spider's abdomen serves as a Widow's lower body, supported by four thick, powerful, hairy spider legs. On the back of the spider-abdomen is a prominent red hourglass, standing out clearly against the black fur of the Widow. The spider-legs are long and strong, and a Widow can balance herself on the two back legs to shoot webs or streams of acidic Hyper Venom. All who have reported seeing a Widow and are still alive tell of the nightmares they had for days afterward upon seeing such a horrible creature.

[CLASSIFIED]Widows are horrible monsters of the worst sort, made all the more horrible by how they form. When an Arachnae, a perfectly innocent breed of Pokégirl, suffers extreme agony that turns into terrible rage, or suffers the pain of a Delta Bond or Recognition being broken, she evolves into this despair-bringer.

From research in one of Sukube's labs, we have found that the Widow was one of his initial Pokégirls planned after the raid had destroyed his beloved first Pokégirls. A video blog of his ranting accusations was found alongside a file on the very first Widow. It seems however from the updated addendums that the Widow could not even be controlled by Sukube himself, literally tearing through friend and foe alike. Notes are sketchy on how exactly he had the 'project terminated,' but it does state that he'd 'removed all possibility of this evolution' from the Arachnae line. This information was baffling, as we still have Widows to this day, however, in 112 AS a document delivered to Professor Heffner of the Indigo League. This document was at first considered dubious at best, as the author claimed to be none other than Sukube himself! Upon Heffner's reading of the document, several things coincided with discoveries from previous labs that were only known to high level researchers.

In this document, Sukube claimed that the Widow evolution was a mistake, something even the genius mage did not foresee, even after he altered the Arachnae's DNA so that it was not a normal evolution. To fix this, he claimed that he would use a fast spreading retrovirus to help 'fix his mistake' though the text was vague on how this would be fixed. Most Researchers today postulate that the virus enabled the Widow to evolve into a Dryder.

Addendum by Professor Stroak: The knowledge of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form must not, repeat, MUST NOT, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be revealed to the public. The backlash against Arachnaes, whose only crime would be a connection to this horrible breed, would be terrible, and many innocents would die. At all costs must the secret of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form be protected.[CLASSIFIED]

Widows in combat are fierce, deadly fighters. Most attacks simply bounce off of their bodies, the only ones capable of affecting them being lightning and fire attacks, and dragon-element attacks, which are the only things which can truly hurt them. Combat against a Widow is to be avoided at all costs if encountered alone. Widows attack anything that moves, even going so far as to spray acid on trees should the wind blow. Their attacks are fast and powerful, using their deadly scythe arms to eviscerate or decapitate and spraying streams of acid from their mouths or from the special glands located near her spinnerets. Widows, like other spider Pokégirls, do have the ability to create webbing, which helps them to immobilize males or any prey they may be interested in. One of their more deadly features is their Phasing ability, making most physical attacks nearly impossible to even hit. Fortunately, most Widows are constantly on the attack, making the trail of destruction an easy way of locating this menace even if they have enough awareness to use Invis.

Seriously, just run away. No matter how good you are, how powerful your girls are, a Widow is stronger, faster, deadlier, and just plain meaner. If you ever see one, your best course of action is to quote the famous line from one of the survivors of the second Widow attack: "Run the fuck away, Dumbass!"

While popular thought assumes that there is no difference between the attitudes of Widows, as the breed attack quite literally anything that moves due to the toxic mixture that occasionally leaks from their poison glands and causes extreme pain.. However, a recent video recording from the Sunshine League shows that a few Widows [CLASSIFIED] particularly those who were tamed Arachnae [CLASSIFIED] seem to be able to ignore non threatening targets to attack more threatening ones first. Case in point was the fact that twin Camera Girls could follow the Widow on the back of a Nightmare and not be attacked. It is believed that eventually, a Widow becomes adjusted to the pain of this glandular leakage enough to regain some semblance of sanity. This ushers in the pokegirl's next life stage.

Thankfully, no Threshold cases of turning into a Widow have been reported. Due to the breed's nature, there are no instances of a Widow actually being tamed. [Classified] However, Widows that were Tamed as Arachne have a greater chance of evolving into Dryders as well as keeping some semblance of control during their rage./Classified] There is a hope for a few Widows though, as they have the ability to become Dryders should they act within their second life phase.

Hyper Venom

A Widow's deadliest feature is its Hyper Venom. The worst kind of death in a tiny-little sting. Even the tiniest amount can result in horrifying mutilation, if not death.

Hyper Venom consists of a mixture of Hydrochloric Acid, toxic levels of Nicotine, and various cancer cells coated in a protective shell to protect them from the Nicotine. To keep this deadly mixture from simply cooking the widow, the breed has two separate glands at her mouth and abdomen sprayers. Each of these glands contain either a Hydrogen or Chlorine mixture of Hyper Venom, but the spraying action mixes this chemical into it's most deadly state. However, the blades of the Widow contain a lower potency Hydrochloric Acid, as the high molar concentration of Hydrochloric Acid would melt even through a Widow's scythes. This is a highly potent concentration, because in addition to the melting and acid burns caused by the acid, the toxic levels of Nicotine absorb through the skin, and the shelled cancer cells invade easily through acid burns or even affect the skin where they land. It is the Widows glands that are extraordinary, being able to replace themselves through cell division at a startling rate. Due to this extremely fast production, the entire mass of cells that make up the poison glands are replaced around once every 2-3 days. However, this does not even render the Widow herself immune to Hyper Venom, since cell replication at that rate sometimes miscarries and allows small amounts of her own deadly toxin into her own bloodstream. The pain from the acid burns, delirium from the high amounts of nicotine, and odd effects from whatever the cancer cells create is enough to keep most Widows near insane from pain during their first life phase.

The only known cure is the Infinity Antidote used by Venom Mistresses and the powers of the Legendary Pokégirl, Sexebi. Infinity Antidote is inherently magical, and can heal even the acidic damage of Hyper Venom through regeneration of the limbs. However, Venom Mistresses are rare and encounters with Sexebi are even rarer, making this an unreliable cure. The best way so far to save someone if a Venom Mistress or Sexebi is not on hand is amputation of the poisoned part of the body before the poison can spread and to evacuate from where the infected limb is at, due to the deadly byproducts.

An agonizing death is almost guaranteed upon being poisoned by Hyper Venom. So potent is this chemical mixture, that even Widows eventually are killed by the toxic poison that bleeds through their poison glands slowly into their bodies.

The Life Cycle of a Widow

The life of a Widow is short, agonizing, and violent. Here is a breakdown of the three phases of a Widow's life.

Phase One [ Transformation

The first phase of a Widow, starting just after transformation, is the most devastating one. The time it lasts varies, recorded as little as a few hours though most are longer, the longest phase has been recorded at a month. In this phase, the Widow rampages around, destroying everything in her path, consuming Pokégirls she meets and generally causing havoc. She is at her most inhuman in this phase, her eyes glazed over with rage as she attacks everything in her way, stopping only to rest.

Phase Two [ Remembrance

The second phase of a Widow's life, also the shortest phase, occurs after the time of rampaging in its first phase is over. They regain the intelligence they lost upon evolving, in some cases getting their memories back as well. Widows are possessed with a tremendous urge to find a place to make a web and breed, and seek out a suitable place, building their web with studious ease. They will then seek out people to mate with, preferring human males, as they have the best chance of inducing pregnancy, and then kill and eat their mates, taking several days at a time to do it in. Once pregnant, they will go into a hibernation state in their lair, her eggs growing to birth level in mere months.

If the Widow manages to control these instincts, they can also forcibly eject all of the poisons and toxins from their bodies, resulting in evolution to a Dryder.

Phase Three [ Life and Death

The final phase of a Widow's life occurs after they lay their eggs, two months after they are impregnated. Once the eggs are laid, they organize them in a safe place. By this point, a Widow's body has been infected with the poisons and cancer cells of her now badly leaking poison glands, and her body is wearing down. They will have a haggard appearance, and act almost lethargic in relation to their former speed and strength. At this point, their body is so inundated with poison that their blood is literally flammable, though as their carapace is no less difficult to crack, this is a hard way to kill the Widow. They will die shortly before their eggs hatch into Widow kits. So far, no reported nest of Widow's eggs has been allowed to survive. Researchers believe, however, that should the Widow eggs hatch, the Pokékits will tear each other apart, most likely cutting down their numbers from the world-ending hundreds down to a scant one to five.

POOL MOUSE, the Playful Mouse Pokégirl Type: Animorphic (Mouse)

Element: Water

Frequency: Rare (Common on Magma Islands)

Diet: Kelp, fruits, vegetables

Role: Fisher-women

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock

Weak Vs: Electric, Grass

Attacks: Bubbles, Rain, Draining Rain, Mirror Image, Water Tickle, Slick Stroke, Water Floor, Bubbler, Bubble Cross, Whirlpool

Enhancements: Very good swimming, ability to breath fresh or sea water, highly tuned sixth sense, stronger personality

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Titmouse (Water Stone)

When a Titmouse evolves into a Pool Mouse, she loses the fur she had as a Titmouse, but all of her skin turns incredibly smooth and slick. Her tail also gains a strange blue ball at the tip, which is believed to hide the water that she uses so her breasts remain the same size, unlike the Squirtitty. The ball is known to grow and shrink in size whenever she uses a water technique away from a water source, but it is never larger than her head and is never smaller than her fist. It's believed that she may be able to re-absorb leftover moisture from her water attacks to rejuvenate her own supply.

A Pool Mouse is usually not much taller than she was as a Titmouse, but she may gain up to six inches in height and she may slowly develop slightly larger breasts than she had before. Her breasts, stomach and inner thighs are usually bright white while the rest of her skin is blue. Her eye color doesn't change, but they may seem sharper.

Pool Mice have a much stronger sixth sense, being able to detect anyone in any direction within twenty feet, unless there's a solid non-water-porous obstacle, like a steel wall. She also cannot detect intent, but she will know where everyone is within her detection range, no matter how fast they move.

Pool Mice also have a greater sense of fun, loving to play with anyone who will join them in a game. Probably the worst thing about this is that they sometimes completely ignore their sixth sense, though this is generally at the height of play or passion.

The second worst is perhaps their longest running prank on any Pokégirls new to their harem, which is to float bubbles up behind them to make it appear the victim farted. The joke is as old and stale as the Bubble technique and yet, most Pool Mice will still get a hearty laugh out of it.

Because of their ability to detect things around her even when underwater and their cheerful nature, they're viewed as good companions or supervisors for Titodiles or Cuntnaws who aid fishermen.

Pool Mice aren't good fighters, but are excellent when it sex techniques or any supplemental techniques that can help her allies.

Pool Mice have quite sensitive tails and not in an erotic way. Most will sleep on their stomachs or on their side to avoid accidentally pinching the nerves in their tails. Coincidentally, they tend to favor positions where they can be either on top or facing their partner.

PEEKABU, the Electric-Mouse Pokégirl

Type: Near Human (Mouse Animorph)

Element: Electric

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Omnivore

Role: Storm troopers (literally), electric generators

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water

Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock

Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Agility, Spark, Thunder

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes (x5), Enhanced senses (Eyesight, Hearing, Smell) x2

Evolves: Ria (Thunder Stone)

Evolves From: Pia (normal)

When polled about the most familiar electric Pokégirl, most passers by will come up with the Peekabu. Indeed, next to the Electrocat and Joltina, Peekabu are among the most common electric types around. Peekabu are usually considered similar to Titmice in terms of looks, since all feralborn Peekabu have a light rodent muzzle and a coating of yellow fur broken up by two tan or brown stripes across their back. The base of their tail also holds the same tan or brown color, and their high pointed ears bear black tips. Their feet are plantigrade and usually have thick pads that cover the toes, heel, and ridge of the foot. Their cheeks hold bright red patches of fur, noting where their electric sacs can be found. Electric bands can also be found under the skin beneath the portions of the brown colored fur as well, allowing the Peekabu to both generate and store electric charges at the same time. A majority of domestics have this animorph appearance as well, though some lean toward a more human appearance which is a trait commonly found in thresholders. These Peekabu look human with the exception of the large lightning bolt shaped tail and high pointed ears coming off of the top of their heads. Many Peekabu, regardless of being feral born, domestic or threshold, tend to be on the short side, rarely topping over 5.5 feet, the record being an even 6'.

Unlike Titmice, Peekabu are more omnivorous, hunting for fish near lakes and streams to supplement their foraging habits. These electric mice also have higher pleasure thresholds than Titmice, usually making them fair combatants in a sex battle match. Though it is in the Pokébattle arena where they truly shine. Peekabu can generate a large amount of electricity in a fairly short period of time and can also store this electricity in it's electrical sacs as a form of chemical energy that can be quickly discharged. Research has proven that many Peekabu have a greater energy potential than most other electric pokegirls, though most Peekabu do not achieve this potential, it makes them a sought after Pokégirl for electric enthusiasts as well as battling tamers who want a pure electric type in their Harem.

Taming a Peekabu from feraldom can be quite a dangerous undertaking without the proper precautions, as a Peekabu can generate enough electricity to stop a human's heart. Therefore it is advised that any tamer take proper precautions when attempting to tame a feral Peekabu. Grounding lines, rubber suits and gloves and rubberized restraints are always needed. After the Peekabu has been tamed and bonded to the Tamer, there is no longer a danger from taming her as even a complete loss of control during an orgasm only causes discharges similar to a Jolt attack. Once tame, Peekabu tend to be very loyal, even more so if raised from their pre-evolved form Pia. The breed overall is quite clever, able to pick up on patterns even while feral, and able to speak quickly after having a speech T2 used on them.

Many Peekabu take the battlefield with their speed, using hit and run tactics and zapping opponents from a distance relying on their speed to keep them out of harms way. As Peekabu are purely electric types, however, it is wise to refrain from sending them up against ground or rock types, as they have little hope of defeating one without any outside help from TMs or T2s.

The role of the Peekabu in Sukebe's army was part of a Storm Generation force. Any army that could resist his other Pokégirls would have a hard time stopping a force of nature that was generated by this task force. Magic, psychic or water Pokégirls would create a cloud cover while flying Pokégirls, carrying Peekabus and other electric users, would create gale-like winds as the electric Pokégirls rained lightning down on the enemy forces, who would refrain from retaliating, believing the storm to be natural. Indeed, the Storm Generation force hadn't lost a single member, even up to the point where they were eventually dissolved. In today's society, many Peekabus are used as supplementary power sources to Hospitals or employed enmasse at power plants to generate the needed electricity. There are many debates between liberal and more conservative Tamers on which power is better, Peekapower or Poképower.

It's uncommon for a threshold to result in a Peekabu, though many girls are relieved to find that their looks stay somewhat the same with a switch in their hair color to blond and the addition of ears and a tail. Thresholders generally have the same problem as Pia's in learning to regulate their voltage, and in the first few weeks after threshold, many Peekabu find themselves accidentally jolting themselves and others.

Feral Peekabu tend to say in colonies, hunting and foraging during the early morning and late evening hours and congregating for sleep and interaction during the midday and midnight hours. Feral Peekabu get especially excited during thunderstorms, and tend to get drawn to the highest points in trees as they absorb ambient electricity. It's said that the safest place to be during an electrical storm if you're caught in the woods is under a tree where Peekabu are in the top most branches. Unfortunately, this is an old Mousewive's tale, as the ambient electricity makes most Peekabu horny, and any one foolish enough to take shelter from a storm under their tree would find themselves with a pack of randy Peekabu who want to get tamed... without protection.

MECHDOLL, the Servant for Life Pokégirl

Type: Near Human/Metamorph

Element: Steel/Electric [Tech]

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Libido: Very High

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water

Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Ground

Attacks: Lightning Punch, Lightning Body, Takedown, Satellite 3, Satblade, Iron Defense, Thunder Shield, Mag Bomb, Mag Throw, Yoink!, Get Over Here!, Thunderbolt, Thunder

Enhancements: Magnetics Mastery, Magnetic Levitation, Enhanced Endurance (x10), Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Strength (x8), Satellites, Heavy, Magnetic Buffer

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Maggieton (Tamer's Understanding and Support)

If the owner of a Maggieton is able to restore her sanity, through persistent kindness and patience towards her multiple personalities and quirks, the three personalities will eventually undergo a dramatic metamorphosis, fusing into a single, complete mind. This fusion of the three personalities acts as the trigger for the breed's final evolution into the much-desired Mechdoll.

When a Maggieton evolves into Mechdoll, the Pokégirl's mind finally becomes a whole, single, and normal mind. The three personalities that she had as Maggieton combine into one, leaving a girl much more experienced, capable of using knowledge that all three personalities had known. Usually, one of the three personalities will be dominant in the fusion, with the other personalities secondary, but on occasion, they will all fuse evenly, with an end result that none can predict.

Upon transformation, the Mechdoll's body changes dramatically, becoming much more human in appearance and losing the metallic skin, replacing it with a soft, synthetic flesh that is resistant to damage, easily healed, and highly conductive of electricity. Powerful, wiry metallic muscles on a heavy metal frame provide the Mechdoll with tremendous strength and durability, and only enhance her magnetic control abilities. The Mechdoll's body is slightly morphic, capable of changing in size and build to her master's desire, though within reasonable limits. Some Mechdolls kept figures similar to when they were Maggiemites, others became taller and much more voluptuous. The Mechdoll's hair loses it's twin colors and shifts to a random hue, which the Mechdoll can change at will. Because of this, no two Mechdolls look alike.

Despite the changes, Mechdolls still retain a slightly artificial feel to them, due to things like the texture of the skin, the shifting mechanical eyes, etc. This is generally considered to be minor, however, and, if anything, gives the breed something of an empty, 'doll-like' quality.

Mechdolls, to the tamers who evolved them, are the epitome of dedication and loyalty. Nothing is beyond their dedication, for good or for ill. Mechdolls aren't known as the 'Servant For Life' Pokégirls for nothing, as they will under no circumstances willingly leave their tamer, even if it means death, and are capable of breaking out of Pokeballs to this end. There is not a single recorded instance of a Mechdoll willingly leaving or abandoning their master, rivaling breeds famous for their loyalty, such as the Growlie. Mechdolls are nearly obsessive in pleasing their masters, to the extent that they will tailor themselves to their tamers likes. If her tamer has a schoolgirl fetish, The Mechdoll will often don revealing schoolgirl clothing so as to please and entice her master. Many Mechdolls have expressed a love of playing dress up, becoming quite literally a living doll for their tamers, a thought which excites them terribly.

The Mechdoll is by far the strongest of the Maggiemite line. Her strong electrical attacks and powerful physical attacks can deal tremendous damage to foes in short order, but her real weapon now lies with magnetic manipulation and use of her satellites. With her increased powers, she can accelerate her satellites to blindingly fast speeds, deflect virtually any metal-based weapon or Steel-Type attack through their magnetic buffer, and with effort, can throw heavy metal objects weighing hundreds of pounds through magnetic propulsion. Though not quite as heavy as other steel types, or her previous evolutions, another strategy the girl uses is to take to the air with her levitation and then rapidly accelerate herself with magnetics, amplifying her force and dropping onto the battlefield - and hopefully her opponent - with a thunderous crash.

Perhaps as a side-effect of their love of dressing up, Mechdolls have a particular love of role-playing before and during a taming session. Despite the Mechdoll's great strength, they have complete control over their strength and can lower their strength down to human standard for safe taming. They get along well with most Electric-Types, as well as some tech-types and are particularly fond of the Seamstress, seeing her as an endless font of new outfits to wear.

Feral Mechdoll are almost unheard of, due to the fact that mainly for the amount of work it takes to create one as well as the unlikelihood that any tamer to earn a Pokégirl that is willing to please their every whim will ever give it up. The few ferals sighted, however, are regarded with fear and awe when provoked into attack. Otherwise, they tend to stay far away from all others, be they Pokégirl or human. Those that are caught are not automatically loyal to their captor - the infamous loyalty must still be earned in this instance, but once it is earned, it is earned forever.

Because of their powerful and fine magnetics control, Mechdolls are prized by the construction and electronics industries, as well as League militaries.

Like the Maggieton, the Mechdoll has four satellites which she can summon and use in combat. The techs Satellite 3, Satblade, and Thunder Shield all rely on these satellites - if they are all being used, then the Mechdoll cannot use these techniques again until the sats are free for use again.

Thresholding into a Mechdoll is considered impossible, due to their rarity.

•Satblade (ATK 90): Projecting a metal blade from a satellite, the Mechdoll attacks her foe with the high-speed flying projectile. This is considered a Steel-Type attack.

•Mag Throw (ATK Varies): This attack is the Mechdoll's ability to fully use her magnetic powers in combat, throwing or manipulating metal objects at a range. Because of this, the attack value of this attack is left variable.

Endurance x8, expertise with sex toys, ability to summon sex toys, Poison Resistance x8, Strength x2

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Dildorina (normal, focus on penetration)

The Dildoqueen is one of those Pokégirls that absolutely baffle even the most knowledgeable Researchers, and frighten all but the most sexually adventurous Tamers. The reason in this case is simple: she's a Pokégirl with a little... something extra.

Dildoqueens are classified as a Very Near Human breed of Pokégirl, being unmistakeable from very beautiful human females until they get aroused. They are perfectly at ease with their bodies and make sure to take good care of themselves, even when feral. They prefer to wear clothes that enhance both their feminine beauty and sensual appearance. Not surprisingly, Dildoqueens are extremely good at seducing people. Once one does get aroused, however, it becomes very obvious what she really is-- a hermaphrodite with a rather prominent and fully-functional penis, the breed's identifying feature. Some Dildoqueens have testes as well, and no vagina, making it impossible for them to get pregnant. Even Dildoqueens without testes (and with a vagina) can ejaculate large amounts of semen, through mechanisms even they don't understand. For a long time, largely thanks to a Watcher named Doug whose harem of big-wingered Dildoqueens provided most of what's known of the breed, it was believed that the Dildoqueen's penis ranged in size from "large" to "ridiculous". More recently, a few bashful Dildoqueens have revealed that their penises actually run the same size range as those of human males, including some "to the left of the bell curve".

Dildoqueens can impregnate Pokéwomen and induce parthenogenesis in Pokégirls with the resulting offspring always being the base level evolution of whatever the impregnated pokewoman or Pokégirl was. This makes Dildoqueens highly sought after by Breeders, but most Dildoqueens take offense at being thought of as nothing more than a walking sperm tank and will spurn those who treat them as such (arranging impregnation attempts without the 'queen's consent first, for example). Strangely, a pokégirl or Pokéwoman who approaches a Dildoqueen with a request to be impregnated will never be turned away and a Dildoqueen will do her very enthusiastic best to make that pregnancy happen. Female Tamers with a Dildoqueen in their harem are advised to be cautious - Dildoqueens can impregnate humans as well. In such cases, the child is either a human girl or a Dildoran. The maternal instincts of a Dildoqueen are very strong. Should she impregnate a Harem-sister (or her Tamer), she will take great care of the baby and will protect it at all costs. Tamers are advised not to separate a Dildoqueen from their child until the girl is at least three years of age or unless they really enjoy getting mauled. Not even a Level 5 Taming Cycle will cause the Dildoqueen to forget that she had/fathered a child.

A Dildoqueen is still much better at sex combat than she is at true combat, though she's not exactly shabby at traditional combat any more, either, having developed even more stamina and some strength from so much sex as a Dildorina. A Tamer who trains a Dildoqueen in weapon techniques for use with summoned dildos can often acquire a huge advantage simply by surprising the opposition with a pokegirl normally associated with sexbattling. Unlike Dildorinas, who have a huge variety of sex attacks, Dildoqueens have usually (not always!) specialized in penetration techniques that make good use of their new anatomy. They do make heavy use of Lust Dust, "This'll Feel Good", and Relaxing Gaze to calm their opponents and prevent rejection, of course.

In a harem, Dildoqueens are very good at keeping the peace and smoothing over any friction between Harem-sisters, using their Relaxing Gaze to calm others and settle arguments peacefully. They do not actively seek a position of power in the harem, instead relying on their skills of seduction to get things done. They do make quite effective Alphas, though it's not a position they relish, aside from being able to Tame their Harem-sisters more often (rank has its privileges, after all).

When it comes to Taming, Dildoqueens can be problematic for obvious reasons. With their high libido, they greatly enjoy sex and like to have it often, but they do have a penis and they don't like it if their Tamer pretends it doesn't exist. While they don't expect to get a blowjob every session, every Tamer with a Dildoqueen in his Harem will have to face the fact that she'll want him to let her to penetrate him in some way. Female Tamers, on the other hand, usually don't experience problems with Dildoqueens, provided they don't forget the condoms. Finally, since all Dildoqueens were at one point in their lives Dildorinas they have a great knowledge of sex toys and derive a lot of enjoyment from them. Although it's no longer the primary focus of their sexual enjoyment, a Dildoqueen is never short on toys.

Feral Dildoqueens are extremely rare and their behavior is mostly unobserved. From what Researchers can tell, feral Dildoqueens are moderately territorial and tend to form a kind 'feral harem' of feral Pokégirls found in the area, who protect her in return for sex and companionship. They usually don't bother intruders unless provoked (a Tamer trying to catch one of the 'harem' may find himself mobbed). While the ferals only intend to drive the intruder away, there have been cases of Tamers trying to stand up against the entire 'harem' and being killed in the process. Not surprisingly, many of the Pokégirls in a feral Dildoqueen 'harem' are almost always pregnant. Leagues with strong anti-Pokégirl sentiments point to this fact and claim that Dildoqueens are responsible for the large feral population and argue that, in order to keep feral numbers under control, a bounty should be placed on Dildoqueens. Most researchers, however, scoff at these claims saying that feral Dildoqueens are much too rare to have any significant impact on feral population numbers. Surprisingly, feral Dildoqueens do not resort to Gender Dust the way feral Dildorinas are known to, though this doesn't exactly comfort the male Tamers confronted with one.

There are no known cases of girls Thresholding directly into Dildoqueens. Threshold Dildorans and Dildorinas becoming a Dildoqueen usually have no problems with the transition, although they do tend to jerk off a lot for the first few days after the evolution.

Relaxing Gaze - the Dildoqueen gives the subject a comforting and kindly look that reduces the chance for rejection if she wishes to use a sex attack. Also shown to calm those in other distressing situations, such as anger or illness.

Shemale - a penetration technique using the Dildoqueen's penis. Has a high chance for rejection unless preceded by Relaxing Gaze and/or "This'll Feel Good". Risks impregnating or inducing parthenogenesis in the subject if female.

ARBUST, the Curvy Cobra Pokégirl

Type: Near Human /Animorph (reptile) Metamorph

Element: Poison

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: small animals, usually eaten whole and/or live

Role: medical research to counter-act poisons

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Ground, Psychic

Attacks: Bite, Wrap, Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Sex Attack 2, Glare, Hypnotize, Leer

Enhancements: Hypnotic gaze that only works on specific types, (mainly Mouse, Bug, or Bird Pokégirls) of Pokégirl, mildly poisonous scales, carbon and calcium bone structure, limited morphing abilities, antidote synthesis

Evolves: Basilisk (E-Stone Ceremony), Seduca (Delta Bond Orgasm), Kissitalcoatl (Angel Stone)

Evolves From: Naga (normal)

For those Tamers whom take the time to work with the Naga, the snake-like pokégirl will eventually come to what is seen as the 'natural' evolutionary path: Arbust.

The Arbust, as one can come to expect from Pokégirl evolutions, is a step above the pre-evolved form of Naga. She grows a bit in height/length, as even if difficult to determine, it is obvious that there is more mass to her overall body, especially the lower snake half. What Tamers can expect to see is that her breasts will grow in size, changing up to a full size, be it a medium C-Cup to a large D-Cup.

Without argument, the most noticeable change is that the Arbust gains a fold of intricately muscled skin connected from the back of her head to her shoulders that she can spread like a cobra's hood. This hood has big warning markings arranged on either side in a face-like pattern that varies from region to region, and serves to frighten away timid foes at the mere sight of it. There are at least nine distinctive variations of Arbust's hood pattern, each one apparently indigenous to a different region. Unlike the cobras of old, an Arbust cannot retract her hood.

Noticably, Feral Arbusts use this hood pattern to their advantage. When a Feral Arbust encounters something she considers an enemy and/or food, she will raise her head and use Glare to frighten it. If the enemy is too afraid to run, the Arbust will then switch to Hypnotize. With her target secured, she will bind and poisons it, before taking it off to eat and/or fuck.

Physical appearances, however, are not the only changes in the Arbust. The few internal enhancements the Arbust gains over Naga makes is so that a Tamer can make more use of her. First of all, the Arbust's skeletal structure changes. While Naga had a very cartilaginous internal structure, a numberof her cartilage now changes into true bone matter, most noticeably with her skull and mandible, her ribcage with collar bone and scapula, and the number of vertebrae in spinal column that connected the two major areas together. Understandably, it is the fact that an Arbust has actual bone-matter for her head that makes her attack Venom Bite' possible.

The second new capability also doubles as a physical feature. The Arbust gains slight morphing capabilities. Where a Naga is left with the lower half of a snake, the Arbust can shift between having her bottom half remaining as tail, (which Researchers have noted is more like a Lamia's than a Naga's) or she can have a set of legs with a length of tail behind her. Arbusts in this form have been actually been measured, and are noted as standing from between 6' to 6'8" in height.

The final and most dangerous enhancement to the Tamer and most Pokégirls in general is that the Arbust's entire body becomes mildly poisonous. This in turn makes most wrestling moves used on Arbust ineffective, as the opponent Pokégirl will become poisoned. This also makes Taming an Arbust quite challenging, since the Arbust has no control over her poisonous nature, (leaving her in a state that is like a constant use of the technique Poisonous Coat') and her Tamer must take careful steps to Tame her by using adult' toys, or use a higher level Ground or Psychic-type pokégirl to Tame her. However, this same poison coating the Arbust's skin can be used to make antidotes for most known poisons.

Overall, an Arbust has been a mostly overlooked evolution. It's not difficult to attain at all, but without the ability to truly please her on his or her own, this is Pokégirl that really doesn't have beneficiary use in a Tamer's Harem outside of PokéBattles. They are, however, used by a number of Researchers and Pharmaceutical Chemists. An Arbust might not make for the intelligent conversation that most educated individuals enjoy, but her venom can be used to make antidotes for most poison attacks.

Like the Naga, there has never been any case of Threshold into an Arbust. However, there have been cases of Pokékits being born that were Arbusts from the start rather than Nagas. This has left Researchers to theorize that the genetics that make up the Snake-type Pokégirls are so potent, that it will manifest while maturing in the womb rather then coming to the surface later in the child's life via Threshold.

Venom Bite - (ATK 25 EFT) An poisonous version of bite. The Pokégirl sinks her teeth into the target, injecting her with her poison. The opponent is injured and left poisoned by the end of the turn.

Venom Spit - (ATK 10 EFT) An enhanced projectile version of Poison. The Pokégirl spits a sharp poisonous blob of venom at her opponent. Unlike Poison, which just poisons the opponent by the end of the turn, Venom Spit deals minor damage on contact.

GROANING, The Living Dead Girl

Type: (As Body Type)

Element: Ghost/(As Body Type)

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: As body type, Can also take in living energy

Role: Shock Fear Tactics, Troop replenishment, Around the clock function

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Psychic, Fighting, Flying (Plus host body's strengths)

Weak Vs: Magic, Dark, Fire (Plus host body's weaknesses)

Attack: Possess, Possess, Invis, Lick, Energy Drain, Ghost Blade, Ecto Ball, Shadow, Night Shade, (Other attacks based on host body)

Enhancements: (As Body Type), Aura of Fear

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Haunting (normal)

After gaining enough experience, Hauntings naturally evolve into Groanings. This evolution usually takes place within their original host body, but is accompanied by light emitting out of the inside of the body. The ghost Pokégirl researchers, Stantz and Spangler, determined early on that this phenomenon is due to the ghost Pokégirl no longer being linked directly to her host body. This final stage in the Ghostly's natural evolution is a powerful ghost Pokégirl, able to weaken her target and take possession of their bodies.

When not held within a body, a Groaning looks much like her original host body she had as a Haunting, this 'physical imprint' is caused directly by the Pokégirl's sense of self, as those Pokégirls who have remembered their former lives often look as either a mixture of their new host body and their former self or simply as their former self. Even through Groaning are able to be found outside of a body, they can now be Pokéballed thanks to their ectoplasm now being stable enough to mimic DNA. When inside a host body, Groaning look exactly like a typical specimen of that breed's type. The only difference is in personality and mannerisms, which may be considered 'off' for the breed (or the individual Pokégirl, should the Groaning be in possession of another Pokégirl's body).

Groaning very greatly in terms of personality as each individual developed her personality from what memories, if any, that she had from her previous life as well as from her experiences as a Haunting. For those Groaning that retain memories, these images of the past color their experience as a Ghostly and then a Haunting. This sometimes causes the Groaning to wish for a body similar to the one she left behind, and thus she attempts to take possession of a body of her old breed. Those who have no memory of their former life are often most influenced by her worldly experience as a Haunting and many of these individual Groanings are of the personality type to become obsessed with the one who gave their life to allow her to return to life. These Groaning are reluctant at best to leave their host bodies, and have usually done their level best as Hauntings to discover all they could about their host's former life. Those Groanings who already have a personality set usually have no compunctions about leaving their old host body in exchange for a new one. Once left, the body becomes a vegetable, the lower brain functions keeping the body breathing and the heart beating. The out of body Groaning still has an incorporeal form, though the breed cannot become corporal, they must possess a body in order to be tamed or interact with anything other than other incorporeal ghost Pokégirls.

Rarely will tamed Groaning attempt to possess a host without their permission, as strong wills can often force the Groaning back out of their bodies. Those with weak wills find it hard to boot a Groaning, and are often greatly distressed or annoyed about their body partner. Often those who are possessed unwillingly head to the nearest celestial Pokégirl to seek their aid in ousting their unwanted guest. However, unless the Pokégirl is near death to begin with, Groaning cannot oust their possession victims out of their bodies, as normally an individual's will to live is far stronger than the Groanings abilities to oust their spirit. There have been sporadic reports of a few Groanings who have killed throughout history, though none of these claims have been proven.

Because Groaning are in host bodies, either shared with a host or their original body they claimed as a Haunting, it is recommended that tamers scan the Pokégirls they see in the wild, as many tamers have become injured or killed from underestimating a feral Groaning. Feral Groaning have no reservations about possessing random individuals, and more often than not do so when their victim is asleep and cannot fight back. More often than not, this is how many feral Groaning become captured, as the rush of sensations often lead to taming the ghost Pokégirl within her burgled body. However, every time the owner of the body takes control, they have a chance to battle the Groaning to oust her.

Most Groanings and their hosts are friendly, seeing the other as beneficial as they can operate 24 hours a day, the first inducing alpha waves as they "sleep", while the other operates the body. However, sometimes, the original doesn't like their new body-buddy, and seeks to get rid of the Groaning. The two must then battle on the mental plane to decide who will be contained (or booted in the Groanings case) and who will remain active. If the Groaning wins, the only two ways to drive her from her new permanent home is to defeat her new body and then use Exorcism or have another ghost Pokégirl try to possess the same body.

As with most ghost Pokégirls, thresholding directly into a Groaning is impossible, as Pokégirls have to die to begin as a Ghostly. One notable Pokégirl that became a Ghostly and eventually evolved to a Groaning was one Rukia of Tamer Kuro Strawberry's harem. This threshold Amazonwu was killed by a feral before she became a Ghostly. Fortunately, she retained all of her memories, and happened upon a dying Redeemer to evolve into a Haunting. Kuro happened to capture her soon after, and Rukia made a name for herself in the Redeemer's honor, hunting down dangerous Pokégirls and specializing in fighting ghost types alongside her harem sisters. Her single handed take down of a rampaging Spectra earned her recognition nearly world wide after the battle was posted on the internet. Eventually, Kuro retired with his short statured Pokégirl.

ALAKA-WHAM, the Psychic Powerhouse Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Psychic

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: human style food

Role: security, often with administrators or researchers. Also make excellent Alphas

Libido: Average (higher with high-Empathy Tamers)

Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Teleport, Telepathy, Telekinesis, limited Precognition, Healing, Barrier, Psychic, Psywave

Enhancements: High psi capabilities, Enhanced Intelligence (x15), highly developed nervous system

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Ka-D-Bra (normal)

Alaka-Whams continue the growth begun when they became Ka-D-Bras, gaining a few inches in height for a maximum height of 6'0. Their skin (once again sans antennae) darkens to a deep red, and their antennae max out at nearly a foot in length. Many Alaka-Whams keep their antennae back, flat against their head, unless actively wielding their psychic powers. Their bust also increases, usually upwards on an E-cup. Their breasts are so large, in fact, that their frail bodies can't support the weight without assistance. Alaka-Whams rely on constant, low-level telekinesis to help support the weight of their massive chests.

Their powers also increase dramatically, giving them a wide variety of Psychic attacks, defenses, and support abilities. Using Telepathy and Precognition to stay one (or more) steps ahead of their opponents, they use Barrier and Teleport to avoid any attacks their opponent conceives of throwing at them. They usually overwhelm their opponents fairly quickly using a combination of Telekinesis, Psychic, and Psywave.

Though always viewed with some suspicion, it wasn't until Mao's Rebellion that active distrust was a factor in modern times. The baseline mistrust comes largely from jealousy of their extreme intelligence. Their typical IQ is about 500, though some exceptional individuals can be even higher. This intelligence leads them to a rivalry of sorts with the Supe-Bra Genius, who they view as intellectual equals. However, the Supe-Bra Genius's wide assortment of mental instabilities is a point of contempt, with the Alaka-Wham seeing them as erratic and inefficient.


	9. Chapter 9: (Chapter Title)

**You know the drill, constructive criticism welcome, I need a beta, wear your seatbelt.**

Xavier's POV

I woke up the next morning, with Nex asleep next to me. I shake her lightly to wake her up. "Nex, come on, it's time to wake up," she mumbled something about cheese and rolled over. I sighed and grabbed her left breast. She woke with a quiet moan. "Master, so forward this early?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and walked into Nex's bathroom. I stripped and got into the shower. I showered quickly and got out. I got dressed quickly and headed back for Nex's room. When I got back to my room, I tented rather quickly. Nex and Venus were on the bed making out nude. Nex saw me at the door and motioned for me to join them. My mind was saying to ball them and head out, but my penis was saying to tame them both until they can't walk. I ended up telling them both to stop. "Both of you, hands and knees in front of me," I ordered. They obeyed silently. I produced my extendable baton from my sleeve and swatted them both with it. "Next time this happens, the cattle prod comes out. You ask before you tame each other. Got it?" They both nodded their heads and got dressed. I balled Venus and headed towards Digtit Cave. I took out my bike and sidecar and hopped on. Nex sat in the side car daintily and I headed off. Rather then waste Nex's energy by teleporting or spending the day traveling from Nex's estate, it only took twenty-five minutes to get to Pallet from the end of Digtit Cave. Once we got there, I ordered a ferry cab and we were off to Cinnibar Island. I pocketed my bike and the side car and sat out on the deck. Some people came over and asked for my autograph or challenged me to a salvage. I gave those who challenged me no mercy. I got a lot of cash and a few T2s and TMs. When we got to Cinnibar, I'm nearly another two and a half million SLC richer. I head over to the gym. There's a note attached to the door. 'Doors locked, go through the Pokegirl Masion for the key -Blaine' Instead of wasting time, I just stabbed the knob with my sword and sheathed my sword. I walked through the door. "Well, no one has tried that method before," said Blaine. He threw out a Rapitaur. I sent out Venus and pointed. She nodded before summoning a large wave and it crashed into the Rapitaur. The Rapitaur was quickly trapped in a pillar of water. She passed out rather quickly and Blaine sent out his next girl, a Magmammary. Venus used the same strategy, but the Magmammary took longer to pass out than the Rapitaur, but still didn't take too long. He then sent out something I wasn't expecting, a Magic Knight. She was one of the rarer Magic Knights skilled in both close up and long ranged, which she demonstrated by cutting a chunk out of the ground and throwing it at Venus, before taking out a bow and firing at my head, missing by less than an inch. I balled Venus in favor of Cerise. She shot a Zap Cannon at the Magic Knight, who took it head on. She hit the Magic Knight with another Zap Cannon and a Thunderbolt. The Magic Knight fell over backwards, out of the fight. He tossed me the badge while mumbling something. I balled Cerise and let out Nex. I headed for the islands only store. I let out my harem and handed each of them a million SLC. "Go buy whatever, if you're going to buy day to day clothes, ask Star to help you. I don't want my harem growing apart," I told them before walking towards weaponry. Rather than browse the shelves, I head to the store's rear and smithy. I walk over to the Armsmistress who's currently polishing a black sword. "Can I get a Titanium shortsword?" I asked her. She looked at me blankly. "Do you know how expensive that's going to be?" She asked before continuing to polish the sword. I didn't say anything, I just took out 2 million SLC. She looked up at me surprised. "Look, kid, I don't want to drive you bankrupt," she said coldly. I just handed her my wallet. She looked at the wallet and back at me before throwing the wallet at my head. "Damn, that's over 900 million SLC, how did you get that much?" She asked before I handed her my pokedex. She gasped and looked up at me. She started tearing up. "Oh, thank you," she said and started sobbing, "thank you for saving my life," she went on to explain that her house was the next target for the Widow and handed me the sword she was polishing. "I crafted that sword of Infernal Fused Titanium. I made it in hopes you would come here to buy something so I could thank you for saving mine and my family's lives," she said. I was astounded, my alpha's accidental kill of a Widow got me a badass free sword. I handed her my old shortsword. "Uhhh, you can have this if you want," I told her. Her eyes lit up. "This is my new favorite thing," she said and ran into the back room. I walked over to the magic items aisle. I headed over to the Arch-Mage. "I need the best staff you've got," I told the Arch-Mage. She handed me the staff she was working on. "Twenty thousand," I called Nex over. The Arch-Mage stomped and a few targets came up from the ground. Nex shot a mana bolt and when it hit the front target, it split into two and broke all the targets. I shoved a hundred thousand into the Arch-Mage's hand. She thanked me and I sent Nex back to shopping. I wandered around for a bit and saw a Tamer slap his Demon-Goddess across the face. "Dumb bitch, I told you to get the cream cheese without salt," he yelled at her and went to slap her again. I grabbed his hand. "Pokegirl abuse is a legal offense, I'm going to have to arrest you," I told him as he tried to punch me with his other hand. I ducked the punch and he hit himself. "You son of a..." He began before I grabbed both his arms, pulling them behind his back. I then hand cuffed him. "I'm probably gonna call you in as a case witness, are you alright with that?" I asked the Demon-Goddess. "Anything to put that bastard behind bars," she replied. "Then can you help me carry him to the station?" I asked and she nodded. I grabbed his feet and she grabbed him by the hair. We carried him to the station. "Hi, this guy was abusing the Demon-Goddess over there, so I brought his ass in," I told the OfficerJenny working the desk. "Thank you sir, if you would, would you take custody of the Demon-Goddess?" The Jenny asked. I looked over to the Demon-Goddess. She nodded so I did too. She grabbed her ball off the belt of the jackass and smashed it. I then grabbed her up in one of my balls and headed back to the store. I let the Demon-Goddess out of her ball. "What's your name?" I asked her. She stopped to think about it. "I don't have any other than 'Bitch'," she informed me. I walked over to her and caressed her face. "I will call you... Lucy," I told her as I handed her a million SLC. She stared at me. "What is it you want me to get for you, Master?" She asked and I barely stifled a giggle. "Any thing you want, that's your allowance for this trip," I informed her. She looked up at me. She was rather short, about 5'6" compared to my 6'5". "And anything I don't use?" She asked. "You can use during our next trip," I told her. Her eyes glowed as she headed for the taming tools department. I stopped her. "I've already got anything they have in that department and the some. I recommend going to my..." I was cut short by my harem tackling me, other than Cerise who helped me stand back up. "Master, where were you?" Star asked. "Reporting a pokegirl abuser and getting a new girl for the harem," I said, motioning to Lucy. She waved slightly before my StarLady looked her over. "Oh dear, these are taming clothes, not day to day wear," she pointed out before dragging her towards clothes. My alpha grabbed my wrist and lead me to an isolated corner. "Master, another Infernal? If Hellguard was after your ass for two, their will never be a time when we aren't watched now," she told me. "Look, Nex I know you're worried about me, but it was either take her, or leave her with a bastard who abused her. I thought I picked the morally right choice. Hellguard was already watching us 16/7, hell, I can smell the Celestial musk coming from the Pidgette behind me," I said turning around. The Blessed Pidgette was stunned. "Shoo, I'm talking with my alpha about being morally good, so just put that in your report and leave me alone," I told the Pidgette. She flew off and I looked back to my alpha. "If anything, me taking in the Demon-Goddess got us more alone time. Hellguard will see it as a good deed and lay off. I know how Celestials think. One of the Uncles that were killed by a Widow, a story for another time, had an Arch-Angel in his harem. She taught me about how Hellguard worked, knowing that Hellguard was already watching me," I told my alpha. "Now go back to shopping," I ordered handing her another five hundred thousand SLC. She left as Star covered my eyes from behind. When she let me see, I gasped. I then burst into tears and hid my face. "Master? Is something wrong?" Both Lucy and Star asked. I shook my head and balled them. I found the rest of my harem and balled them, other than Nex, who I had warp us home. I headed up to my room and started sobbing. My mother walked in. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, and rather than answer, I threw out Lucy. She gasped and I balled Lucy. "That's wrong," I said between sobs. With her outfit, she looked like the spitting image of my girlfriend from three years ago, but with bigger tits, who was kidnapped by Team Rocket in a Love Ball. My mother let out my harem and called up Nex. She told me to explain why I was crying. I did and Lucy gasped. "X-X-X-Xavier?" She stuttered. I had never told her my name. "Noire?" I asked. She nodded and I hugged her close. I had been reunited with my girlfriend. I asked Nex to make her Beta immediately and she did. It hurt me when I broke the hug. I began seeing red. "That bastard!" I shouted and balled everyone but Nex. "Cinnibar, now," I ordered. She looked both aroused and scared. She warped us right in front of the Station. I walked inside. "Hey, I've got a question. Can I take that jackass who was abusing his girls?" I asked the Jenny. "Yessir, we need to make room for more serious criminals anyways. Second cell down," she told me. I walked over and walked in the cell. I took out some rope and hog tied the asshole. I let out Noire and handed her the jackass. "My house, now," I ordered. She too was both aroused and scared by me right now. She warped away quickly before I had Nex do with me. I met her downstairs and I grabbed a ball from his belt. It was a Love Ball. I dropped the ball on his head and he(she) was enclosed in the ball. I let her out and she was a Milktit. I balled her and headed for the center. "Seven level 5s," I told the NurseJoy. She almost told me the repercussions of that before looking in my eyes. She shrunk under my stare and put the Milktit through seven level 5s. I let her out and she looked around. "Nex, melt her mind, Psychic," I ordered. My alpha melted the Milktit's mind. I balled the Milktit and walked to the nearest tamer. "Hey, you want a free Milktit, here you go," I told him before warping off. I balled my alpha and walked over to Noire. "My room in five," I told her. I was going to have fun tonight.

When I woke up, Nex and Noire were fighting. "I'm his girlfriend, I should be alpha!" Noire shouted. "No, I should be alpha, I have survival skills, an estate, a yacht, and when he was in a coma, I never left his side!" Nex shouted back. "Well, your boobs are going to sag quicker!" Noire shouted in response. "Hey, dumbass, we're Pokegirls, our boobs don't sag!" Nex shouted. "Shut up!" I shouted over their bickering. They both stopped talking mid sentence. "Explain yourselves, now," I ordered. "This bitch thinks she can take the alpha position from me when I've had it for two and a half years and she hasn't even known you for six months!" Nex yelled. "I'm his girlfriend, I get priority!" Noire responded. "You're both my girlfriend Noire, that's what Pokegirl means, Pocket Girlfriend," I told Noire. She then began to cry. "That means you replaced me not long after I was kidnapped," she started to sob. I slapped her. "No, I didn't replace you, I became a tamer to find you, and I grew a connection with each of my 'girls. I've known you the longest, yes, but I am not only Alpha bonded, but also Delta bonded with Nex, I just Zeta bonded with you last night, and you're lucky I had Nex give you beta the first day you were in the harem!" I shouted at her. She started pouting and Nex hugged me so my face was deep in her bosom. "Oh, master, thank you!" Nex thanked me. Noire freed my face from Nex's bosom, before sitting on my face. I licked Noires cunt through her black lace panties causing her to cry out, and I pulled her off my face and stood up. "If you two are going to keep fighting, I'll make Venus my alpha and Star my beta, and they'd be content with that, because they're not nearly as thirsty as either of you," I said. They both grumbled in defeat. I knew how to get at them. "Now that that's figured out, I'm quite hungry," I said letting out my entire harem. "Whoever makes me the best breakfast will get taming priority for two weeks," they all shot off after I finished and I fell back asleep.

I woke up nearly three hours later. All my girls were standing around me with a plate each. They had obviously just finished as I could feel the heat when Nex set her plate on my lap. It was an interesting looking fruit salad and bacon. I took a bite and immediately was extremely horny. I shot my alpha the evil eye and she just played dumb. I finished and groaned. That was going to be rather difficult to beat. Next, Noire set a stack of pancakes on my lap and fed them to me. They weren't quite as good as the fruit salad, but they didn't make me want to vigorously fuck anything with a vagina near me, they nearly tied with the salad. Ursula just took off her black shorts and panties before shoving her cunt in my mouth. I rolled my eyes and ate her out. After she came, she got off and redressed. It wasn't food, so she failed. Next, Nuar straddled my chest and produced honest to goodness steak. I gobbled it down quickly. It was heavenly, but not breakfast, so she tied with Noire. Then, Lidérc did something I wasn't expecting. She warped off and just handed me a handful of cash. I was confused. "Come on, take the bribe," she whispered in my ear. I slapped her ass and she pouted. She was put above Ursula due to creativity. Venus had perfectly cut cubes of potato covered in melted cheese. It was pretty good, but not better than ok. Star had prepared me the perfect cup of coffee. It wasn't food, but it was breakfast so she tied with Venus. Cerise was a pretty good cook, and set a tray of brownies on my lap. I picked one up near immediately and ate it quickly. It felt like not soon after, I was underneath a pile of my Pokegirls. I worked my way out of the pile without waking my girls, I got dressed. Nex was the next one up, then the rest of my harem slowly began waking up. I had Star make me another cup of perfect coffee so I didn't pass out. According to Cerise, those were weed brownies with a lot of aphrodisiac in the batter. I groaned about my headache and had my harem doing chores around the house as I went down to clean the dungeon. There were several anorexic looking Angels and Arch-Angels tied to the walls. I let them all free, and they warped off. My mother then stepped out of the shadows. "Aww, why'd you let my toys go?" She asked. "To get in good with Hellguard, they're watching me, just like Aunt Veria said," I told my mother. I headed upstairs. I was rather tired, and a nap seemed like a good idea.

DIGTIT, the Digging Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Ground

Frequency: Common

Diet: rocks, dirt, plants

Role: underground infiltration, maintenance

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water

Attacks: Dig, Slash, Mud-Slap, Earthquake

Enhancements: Tough Skin, Enhanced Speed (x2), Nightvision

Evolves: DigTitTrio (orgasm)

Evolves From: None

DigTits are very slender Pokégirls, usually with light brown skin and very dark, almost black, eyes. They prefer to wear loose, casual clothing and their overall attitude tends be laid-back and relaxed. They are friendly enough, but they have difficulty dealing with Pokégirls with a high libido. They recognize that sex is a very nice activity, but there are other things in life that they simply enjoy a lot more. They simply cannot comprehend the fact that there are Pokégirls out there who are interested in sex all the time. Taming sessions with DigTits tend to be nice and can last quite long, but are nothing spectacular. Tamers specializing in sex battles usually have a DigTit on their team to exhaust the opposition - while a DigTit won't give anyone else an orgasm in a hurry, they are very slow to arouse and therefore won't lose very quickly either.

DigTits are very quick and agile and they easily learn several very powerful ground-based attacks. This makes them handy combatants for beginning Tamers, but their lack of real physical strength seriously hurts them in higher tier competitions.

Like all pure Ground Pokégirls, Digtits have an easy time moving through soil. Although other Pokégirls usually have to dig to get around, DigTits can swim through the earth like a human might swim through water. This fact has puzzled researchers, because DigTit bodies do not appear to have any features allowing them to do so. However, to the DigTits themselves (and, indeed, to all Ground Pokégirls) the ease with which they move through the ground isn't a source of amazement. It's just one of those things they do, so why worry about it?

Because DigTits don't actually dig, they aren't used very often for tunneling efforts. Instead, DigTits are often employed maintaining dunes ensuring that beaches aren't swept away by the oceans, constructing dikes and maintaining roads. Farmers also often hire them from Tamers to plow their fields.

Feral Digtits are rarely seen, spending most of their time underground. However, if you find one feral DigTit, you're bound to find a lot more since feral DigTits tend to seek each other out and band together. Research is still ongoing trying to find out why this is exactly.

DigTits are also the most common Ground Pokégirls for girls to threshold into. The transition is usually tough, since the girls basically keep looking human and because their sex drive doesn't suddenly increase (in some cases it actually decreases). Threshold DigTits don't understand why they should suddenly be treated so differently and often flat-out refuse to seek out or accept a Tamer because they don't really need a constant source of sex. They also tend to buy colored contact lenses to hide their very dark eyes.

RAPITAUR, the Fastest Horse Pokégirl

Type: Metamorph

Element: Normal/Fire

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: vegetarian

Role: Pokégirl Transports, Flanking Maneuvers

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost, Plant, Bug, Ice, Steel

Weak Vs: Fighting, Rock, Water

Attacks: Ignite, Hyper Quick Attack, Trample, Sonic Wave, Warm Embrace, Flame Tower, Fire Kick, Power Drive, Ember

High Levels only: Flamethrower, Fire Scythe, Fire Punch

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x12), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Heat Aura, enhanced sense of balance.

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Ponytaur (normal)

Faster than a speeding... well, maybe not as fast as a Cheetit, but the Rapitaur is one of the fastest recorded Pokégirls in any League. They tend to grow an additional 6 inches to a foot in height and the Pokégirl fills out to compensate for the increase in size. In their centauroid form, the Rapitaur are usually around 9-10ft tall from hoof to head. Faster than Chocoboobs, they see the bird-like Pokégirl as no challenge at all unless they are beat in battle or in a race by one. They can keep running even longer now, able to maintain their top speed for almost four hours on average, and can trot at half speed for nearly an entire day without needing rest. The greatest change is that they are now a fire type Pokégirl. Why and how this evolution is a Normal/Fire-type is unknown, as some researchers can't help but wonder how this happened without the use of a Fire Stone.

Still, in battle, these Pokégirls utilize their speed and fire attacks to cause massive damage quickly. This was also the third known evolution of a Pokégirl that became known to humans during the Revenge War, as they decimated the human tanks and armored vehicles that attempted to mount a defense against her not-so-hot Pokégirl sisters. They made short work of the slower, clumsier, and larger machines.

However, the Rapitaur was known for attempting to limit the damage done, and it has been recorded in several history books as to instances when Rapitaur would be used to haul injured human soldiers from burning wreckage or from a battlefield and drop them on the doorsteps of the nearest human settlement. They would never actually attack human civilians, either, which baffled many researchers until the realization dawned on one in late 196 AS- it was a strategy to weaken human longevity in their strongholds by injuring the humans rather than outright killing them, forcing the expenditure of medical and food supplies for the invalids. The few Pokégirls from the Revenge War that are alive to this day, when asked about this strategy, say that there was no such thing, and that the Rapitaur and Ponytaur Pokégirls were simply too kind to kill anyone and anything human, unlike Sukebe had wanted. Some historians continue to research both possibilities. This information helped make the breed much more popular among humans, however, resulting in their fair abundance today.

Rapitaur, unlike the Ponytaur, feel a need to exercise constantly, whether this be by working or actual exercise. It's recommended by any researcher that they be given heavy tasks to do for at least 20 hours a week, though most suggest at least 28 hours of exercise would be better. They love to run and dance in their centaur-like form, although many do prefer to go around in their human form instead so they can enter human-sized places a bit easier. Feral Rapitaur will use Flame Tower to keep hostile Pokégirls or tamers looking to capture them away long enough to escape as quickly as they can run. As such, most feral Rapitaur remain feral, being too fast for the most part for most tamers to catch them. Herds of Ponytaur are often headed by a Rapitaur, who usually head off a challenge just long enough for her herd sisters to escape before following after them.

In a harem, the Rapitaurs are too busy with their own speed and exercise to be considered for any Alpha or Beta positions. Instead, she is a good transporter or a battler, though not really a sex-battler due to her size. Also due to her size and increase in activities is an increase in her appetite- although her appetite is not as great as a Grizzlar or a Snorlass', the Rapitaur are known to be voracious eaters. Thankfully, they can eat grass and other plants, although Rapitaurs do prefer to eat vegetables that humans eat, rather than just any random plants that the harem might come across. Rapitaurs are popular in the Ruby League, as their Heat Aura and ability to provide transportation make them almost perfect Pokégirls for the expanse of that league. A recent survey shows that Rapitaurs make up a majority of the Pokégirl breeds used as the non-combatant of that league (at 41%).

These Pokégirls, like their previous evolution, must train to gain their maneuverability at higher speeds. In other words, it's almost like training them from the ground on up, all over again. This is one thing that does annoy some tamers, although their advantages and benefits to a Tamer far outweigh the complaint. This researcher believes that those tamers that do complain about this fact are just simply lazy. Their endurance also increases, and they can run at full speed for a good hour before needing to rest, or at a trot for at least two or three hours before requiring a rest. T2s, for some reason, do not work so well with these Pokégirls, although they can pick up on techniques that are taught by other Pokégirls easily enough.

MAGMAMMARY, the Lava Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Fire

Frequency: Rare (Crimson League; unknown all others)

Diet: unknown (assumed only needs lava or fire to survive)

Role: unknown, not discovered until after the Sukebe War ended

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice Plant, Steel

Week Vs: Ground, Rock, Water

Attacks: Fireblast, Flamrethrower, Barrier, Dissolve

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x5), Endurance, High Heat Tolerance

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Cyndacunt (Fire Stone)

Magmammarys (or Magmarys are they're sometimes called) are Pokégirls whose entire skin (save for the bottoms of their feet) is continually ablaze with a special flame so long as they're alive. Even when doused with water or even encased in ice, these flame do not go out, the flames of a Magmammary can only extinguish when they're dead. Because of their flames, their body temperature is roughly 337 degrees Fahrenheit (or 169 degrees Celsius). While their flames will not set anything on fire, their body heat alone will cause things to grow quite hot after a while. This means that they are often forced to stay in places that are resistant to heat.

If their body temperature is ever below 330 degrees Fahrenheit (or 166 degrees Celsius), it's often a clear sign that she is not healthy. Oddly, her body temperature normally doesn't change up or down more than one or two degrees, regardless of weather conditions or the climate; but her temperature may go up to 377 degrees Fahrenheit (or 192 degrees Celsius) during sex. This makes it virtually impossible for any tamer who does not have an ice or fire affinity to become intimate with her. Regardless of these facts, most Magmammarys do not like to be in areas that are not hot.

Magmammarys generally stand roughly 4'2" to 5'8", though taller or shorter is not entirely unknown. Their eyes are generally ash grey or deep red, but the rare "albino" of the species have had blue eyes. Magmammarys with blue eyes almost always have an important destiny in store for them. Their hair is never curly, though their flames can make it appear so, and most hate having their hair beyond shoulder length.

Magmammarys have special secondary eyelids that allow them to swim through lava as if swimming through water, and thanks to their incredibly high heat tolerance, they can swim virtually unharmed through lava. They do, however, avoid going so deep as to encounter magma, though. They don't seem to eat, but are frequently seen around flames and lava, which is currently assumed to be their actually food, and it's been ascertained (though details as to _how this was discovered are rather sketchy) that Magmammarys cannot feed on their own flames.

Magmammarys are generally rather unfriendly to (sometimes even openly snide towards) any non-fire Pokégirls, though they do have respect for Ice Pokégirls and any human who can ignore the heat they generally live in. Researchers believe this may be due to the fact that they either can't respect anyone who cannot take the heat or they simply don't want to hurt anyone.

Because of their rarity, domesticate Magmammary are rare, and threshold girls are, as of yet, unheard of.

MAGIC KNIGHT, the Elemental Knight Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Magic

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: human food

Role: hero

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Fire, Ghost, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Dark, Fighting, Magic, Psychic

Attacks: Slash, Go Down, Parry, Deflect, Bonk, Imitate, Heal

Enhancements: Magical body armor, special gauntlet which contains a sword

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Firemaiden (Dawn Stone), Watermaiden (Dawn Stone), Airmaiden (Dawn Stone)

A Magic Knight is an extremely rare Pokégirl, there have only been three reported cases of a Pokégirl evolving into a Magic Knight. The three Pokégirl types that were reported to evolve into Magic Knights were: a Firemaiden, an Airmaiden, and a Watermaiden. Exactly how these evolutions are catalyzed remains unknown. One researchers hypothesizes some sort of new evolution stone that he has dubbed "Escudo" but so far this appears to be nothing more than a pet theory with no evidence whatsoever, and virtually all of the Pokégirl research community has disdained the idea.

Reportedly, when the three Pokégirls evolved into Magic Knights, their physical appearance did not alter, though their wardrobe was supplemented by magical armor consisting of shoulder guards, a breast plate, boots, and gauntlets which contained a magical stone from which the Magic Knight was able to draw a sword. Each of the Magic Knights has gained powerful new attacks, including some sword attacks and some magic attacks.

Though the reports claim that though these Pokégirls were Tamerless, they were not Feral. No one knows when or why they disappeared, but to this day, there have been no other credible reports of any Pokégirls evolving into Magic Knights.

ARMSMISTRESS, the Ultimate Fighting Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting/Steel

Frequency: Uncommon (Normal, and in all Leagues) to Very Rare (Winged) (Gold Continent)

Diet: any human style food

Role: Can Adapt To Almost Anything

Libido: Low (High with favored master)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground, cat Pokégirls

Attacks: Pummel, Roundhouse Kick, Sword Dance, Meteor Punch, Chi Blast, Master Blow. (And Feather Shuriken, Thunderbolt, and Whirlwind if the winged-type of Armsmistress).

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Durability (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Weapons Knowledge, Armored

Evolves: Seraph (Valkyrie-based winged Armsmistress only; Angel Stone), Warrior Nun (Amazonchan/Amazonlee-based Armsmistress only; Angel Stone)

Evolves From: Amazonchan (works on it's speed), Amazonlee (works on it's strength), and Valkyrie (Dawn Stone)

Amazingly human in appearance; only distinguishing feature that sets them apart from 'normal' humans are the fact that the vast majority of all Armsmistresses have red hair and green eyes, barring regional variances. Their busts do increase from their previous forms, but usually only by a half-cup at most.

The Armsmistress is a hard-to-attain evolved form of the Amazonchan and the Amazonlee. They come from either form since it seems to be when an Amazonchan and Amazonlee balance their speed and strength.

They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Herochans and Heroines. This is because Armsmistresses are incredibly skilled fighters, ranging from hand-to-hand to fighting with any form of weapon. (Preferably swords).

Armsmistresses are unparalleled armorers, and each creates her own armor shortly after evolving. The armor of an Armsmistress is also highly sought out by Tamers. The combination of intricately molded steel and leather is incredible in its quality. Few attacks can barely even scratch it. This armor typically reflects the personality of the Armsmistress who crafted it, though armor created for others can be created with their tastes in mind. Few Armsmistresses will ever craft armor for anyone but themselves, however, making these extremely rare.

Even then, the armor is never quite as effective for another as it is for the Armsmistress herself.

Armsmistresses will only remove their armor for Taming. They are perfectly comfortable sleeping in their armor, and tend not to favor post-Taming cuddling, preferring to get back into their armor as quickly as possible. An Armsmistress outside of her armor loses a considerable amount of her strength, and is generally safe to tame without restraints. They become paranoid about attacks when unarmored, however, partially accounting for their low libido. They are more willing to "let down their guard" with a Tamer they trust, which can raise their libido significantly. Armsmistresses will only bathe if dirtied by outside conditions, such as mud and the like, and still prefer to do so while armored, if possible. Armsmistresses have an unusually efficient internal cooling mechanism, allowing them to engage in strenuous physical activity without sweating. They do tend to breathe heavily during these activities, as their circulation system is similar to that of pre-Sukebe cheetahs, though more refined.

Armsmistresses that evolve from Valkyries, called Malakim in some Leagues, are extremely rare. In the wild one can tell if an Armsmistress evolved from a Valkyrie from a simple fact. They have wings, and can learn Flying-type attacks. (This however, has caused many Tamers to mistake an Armsmistress for a Valkyrie and visa-versa).

How to evolve an Armsmistress from a Valkyrie however, is still a complete mystery.

Due to a peculiarity on the part of an Armsmistress' maternal instincts, they cannot fight feline-like Pokégirls. Instead they show great maternal affection towards the feline-types. This is believed to be related to their cat-like circulation system, indicating that Sukebe may have used trace amounts of cheetah DNA in their creation, resulting in unforeseen feelings of kinship with feline Pokégirls.

DEMON-GODDESS, the Heaven-or-Hell Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Steel/Magic

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: 1/2 Human Intake plus various amounts of sex

Role: special strike units

Libido: Low (Changes to Average or High after Battle Stress)

Strong Vs: Ice, Rock, Poison, Bug, Psychic, Plant, Dragon, Normal, Flying

Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Ghost

Attacks: Iron Punch, Ice Beam, CrossShield, Metal Sound, Quickturn, Teleport, Absorb, Imitate, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt(all others vary).

High Levels only: Hyper Beam

Enhancements: Wingless flight, photographic memory, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x5)

Evolves: Unknown

Evolves From: Mechanisms unknown but may evolve from any of the following: Megami, Demoness, or Succubus, Kamichu (if frequently alternating between somewhat kind and somewhat temperamental)

Demon-Goddesses are usually between 5' to 6'4" tall. They often have silver or platinum hair, although domestic ones tend to have unusual colored hair compared to the human norm (blue seems to be common). Although most have dark colored eyes, this also varies. Other than these common traits, everything else about a Demon-Goddess is random, from their bust size to their personality to their maximum lifespan. One known Demon-Goddess has lived for over a hundred and fifty years, and has been passed down from male tamer to male tamer within the same family ever since being captured.

The Demon-Goddess is always on a razor's edge, morally speaking. Demon-Goddesses are usually a little bit bad and a little bit good. Every Demon-Goddess feels a great moral burden until they've firmly established their moral ground. Depending on how they develop over their lives, they can be either powerful menaces to all life in general or equally powerful saviors. Because of this, Demon-Goddesses can't be classified as Infernal or Celestial as a group, but can be classified as such individually. Indeed, there are several Demon-Goddesses who were listed as each, causing humans to look upon each member of the species with a fair bit of suspicion. Celestials may often attempt to influence a Demon-Goddess into becoming one of them, but this attempt, more often than not, backfires on them. Demon-Goddesses have a number of powers that are universal. All of them can use Absorb, Mimic and Aura Barrier. It's Imitate that has made the Demon-Goddess a powerful opponent, since combined with her photographic memory, she can hold onto memories of attacks much longer, and unlike the normal limitations of the technique, she can use any attack she's seen within the last four to five days.

Demon-Goddesses sometimes have a staff which is usually described as looking like some sort of key. The exact design of this "key staff" varies from Pokégirl to Pokégirl, but it's generally seen with the Demon-Goddesses who are calm and collected. Demon-Goddesses need only half the food of a human, but they require sex rarely, although they need it more if they've just had an intense battle. In fact, the more they fight, the more sex they need. The "key staff" also serve as an extension of the Demon-Goddess' own body, just like another limb. She will not allow another to use her staff unless it is someone she absolutely trusts (such as a Tamer she is Delta Bonded with). The "Key Staff" is normally used to fire any projectile attacks that she Imitates or learns, but can also be used in close quarters.

Demon-Goddesses have a feral state, but unlike normal feral states, she is rendered largely helpless, with little strength to fend for herself. Because of this, almost no Demon-Goddess can go very long without a sexual partner, even if it is a temporary one. Fortunately, it can take a long time for a Demon-Goddess to go feral, depending on their energy level. If they can go without fighting after their last taming, they can keep from going feral for up to five years. However, if they have a challenging battle, this immediately diminishes to a maximum of a month. Speaking of sexual partners, a Demon-Goddess prefers monogamous relationships to a harem setting, though unlike a Neo-Iczel who will try and keep partners out, most Demon-Goddesses will not resist to having extra partners in her bed. However, the less attention given to her, the more jealous she will become. How she reacts to jealousy varies greatly: Some will leave, some may begin growing increasingly temperamental, and others may even attack her partner and the new lovers. Although useful in sex battles despite their low libido, most Sex Leagues frown on the use of them in their leagues due to the fact that Imitate is far too advantageous, right up there with the Lunar Caress technique and the Manage-a-Trois Pokégirl. Fortunately, due to their rarity, they are not banned.

Although certainly not the best idea to have a large harem while keeping a Demon-Goddess, it varies with the Pokégirl's attitude and personality as to just how bad an idea it is. Researchers and tamers say that no more than four Pokégirls other than the Demon-Goddess should be kept at any time, or else the Demon-Goddess may feel slighted. The wrath of an angry Demon-Goddess is something that no one, tamer, Pokégirl, or otherwise, ever wants pointed in their direction. Strange though it may be, a Demon-Goddess will show bond-level loyalty to any partner she chooses to be permanent, even if she has not bonded. Even odder is the fact that a Demon-Goddess will not let her partner's moral choices influence her own. One Demoness is even said to have wound up with a Demon-Goddess partner who was nigh-saintly.

Neo-Iczels and Demon-Goddesses have an intense rivalry. Something about the Neo-Iczels having a great amount of power, yet seemingly unburdened by moral issues, irks Demon-Goddesses greatly. Once a Demon-Goddess notices a Neo-Iczel, if they don't immediately begin name-calling and subsequently wind up attacking each other; they will do everything they can to ignore the other and will cold-shoulder even their partner if they happen to ask the Demon-Goddess to be polite to the Neo-Iczel. The few times they will remain even remotely civil to each other is either when the Demon-Goddess has chosen her own moral compass; or when they're both fighting the same opponent, but even then, they will verbally bash the other at every given opportunity. And no tamer should ever try and get them both in the same harem. There are no known reports of a tamer having survived keeping both in his or her harem at one time- the last known tamer that did died over fifty years ago, about five miles outside of a small town in Indigo. There is now a small lake there that formed in the crater that is that tamer and his harem's final resting place.

In battle, a Demon-Goddess is likely to use CrossShield in order to reduce damage that they take from any attack, and then get a hit on their opponent while learning the use of the attack that was used against her. Then, she will usually use that attack to fight right back (especially effective against Dragon-types that are weak against their own element). The Demon-Goddess, after around a dozen uses of any particular attack, will learn that attack permanently, and become just a small part of her arsenal. One unusual thing to note is that a Demon-Goddess has access to several elemental attacks, such as Ice Beam, Power Bolt, and even Teleport- a Tamer may never know just what attacks his or her Pokégirl has until she's in the heat of battle.

Only two thresholds into a Demon-Goddess have occurred, one in 186 AS, and the other in 257 AS.


	10. Chapter 10: I need chapter title ideas

**I need a beta, I also would like constructive criticism, and for all of you to wear your seatbelt.**

Xavier's POV

I woke when Nex started shaking me violently. "If that's how you're gonna wake me up, I might start waking you up earlier," I threatened. My alpha tensed up before growling at me. "Don't threaten my sleep or I'll threaten your tamings, reducing time allowed to spend on each girl a week and lowering their pleasure thresholds. They would pass out the second you attempted foreplay, and I know how you like it wet and long," she said before straddling my groin. She was right and I didn't challenge her on it. I gave in and she looked as though she just won the lottery. She began gloating. "Ah, silly Nex, I'm not the only one who enjoys tamings," I said, running my index and middle fingers along her jawline. "I can withhold tamings just as good if not better than you can. You stop gloating and get off me, and I won't withhold your tamings. You stop gloating but don't get off, five minute max tamings for you, and I'll leave you wet, horny, and unsatisfied. If you get off, but keep gloating same response. If you don't do either, I ball you for a week, no taming cycles, no taming, no battles. Understood?" I asked. She shut up and nodded before getting off me. I got up and patted her head. "Good girl, now what was so important you had to wake me?" I asked. My alpha paled and pointed behind me. I looked behind me to see a Dark Queen. Instead of running, I balled Nex. "Hello, is there something I can do for you?" I asked. "Why yes, there is dear," she said, her voice reminding me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who. I racked my memory and found that voice. "Aunt Cherryll?" I asked. The Dark Queen took me into a hug. "Why yes dear, word has reached the Orange Islands of a hero who single-handedly took down a Widow, would that hero be you dear?" She asked. I just grinned and let my alpha back out. I explained who the Dark Queen was and she calmed down a bit. "I do apologize or scaring you earlier, I just couldn't help myself," my aunt apologized. "Don't apologize, I try to do the same to master, but it doesn't work," Nex told my aunt. "It's because as a Witch you were too cute, as a Sorceress, you were too short, and now, you have too much sex appeal to be scary," I told my alpha before gently pecking her on the lips. She blushed as my aunt cleared her throat. "Anyway, here," she said, handing me a stereotypical gift box. I tore it open to find a pokeball. "What?" I asked no one in particular. I took out the ball and threw it into the air. The girl that came out appeared to be a Jokette so me and my alpha tried to book it. "Relax, she's not a Jokette. She's a MaryAnn Drew," my aunt said while grabbing my head so I stopped moving. My alpha stopped in her tracks and warped extremely close to my side. The MaryAnn Drew began walking over to me. "You're saying this is the one who saved Cerulean? That's a laugh, piece of shit doesn't even have a championship under his belt," she said in a snarky tone, but rather than slap her like my alpha wanted, I took to laughing. When I finished, the girls in the room just stared at me. "Sorry, I just never thought of it hard enough to laugh like that," I explained. "I wasn't even trying to kill it, I just had my alpha shoot off a magic bolt into its mouth to look like we helped. It was actually quite the sight. The beast just looked confused before its humanoid torso popped like a balloon, and the spidery parts just collapsed," I said before punctuating it by breaking into laughter. "I like this guy!" The MaryAnn Drew shouted before joining me in my fit of laughter. My alpha face palmed as my aunt warped home. When I finally stopped laughing, I attached her ball to my belt. This was going to be fun.

I was wrong, so very wrong. I hadn't realized that the next day was April 1st. It was fucking chaos. I woke up covered in honey and surrounded by Tittos pretending to be my girls. When I finally got up, I threw the Tittos out the window, and headed downstairs. There I took the final step down the stairs, and got a bucket of feathers and a bright red glove stuck to me. I was then shoved by the still unnamed MaryAnn Drew and fell on my face into a yellow paper cone. "Really, this is nothi..." I didn't finish before about 7 CatGirls and a Pumara fell from the ceiling. I was chased around the house by them, before I took out my blade. I turned around to fight, but rather than CatGirls and a Pumara, there was 3 Mantis. I put my sword away, and just passed out. When I woke up, I checked my dex. I was out for nearly 24 hours. I was in fresh clothes and the MaryAnn Drew was sitting in the corner with a 'dunce' cap on. She turned around when she heard me stirring. "MASTERS AWAKE!" She called out before turning back around. Not even a minute passed before my harem burst through the door. "Are you okay?" Nex asked before hugging my face into her breasts. I nodded and she let me free. I gasped for air before Ursula tackled me. "Oh, master, you're alright. I wanted to punish the Jokette by cutting her limbs off, but my sisters wouldn't let me," she then flipped us and warped our clothes off. "Punish me for failing you master!" She begged as she tried to sheathe me in her folds. I got off of her and got redressed. "No, if I'm punishing anyone, it's going to be Alice," I told my harem who just looked confused, "that's what I'm calling the MaryAnn Drew," I explained. My harem nodded and left the room. "Alice, here, now!" I ordered. She reluctantly left the corner. I took the dunce cap off her hat that I didn't even try to take off due to certain rumors and the MaryAnn Drew dex entry. I had her strip the rest of her clothes and I slapped her across the face. "I was fine with CatGirls and a Pumara, BUT THREE FUCKING MANTIS!" I screamed and slapped her again. She just took them slaps head on. "Look, I get that your evolution line likes pranks, but putting my life in danger is too far!" I began lecturing, it was going to have a long day.

Nexendia's POV

When me and my sisters exited Master's room, Master's Mother approached us. "Is he alright?" She asked. I nodded and headed downstairs. "BUT THREE FUCKING MANTIS" I heard master scream. Venus and Star looked scared. "Is Master going to take it out on us?" Venus asked. "I doubt it, but if he does, I'll take it. I'm the alpha, and I can take it. If he gets too rough though, I might tag Nuar in as she doesn't feel pain," I assured her. If this is going to be an annual occurrence I would leadn to take it, I just hoped it didn't come to that.

Xavier's POV

After I finished punishing Alice and putting her away wet, I headed downstairs. My girls all looked over to me, scared, other than Ursula, who was highly aroused. I fingered her through her clothes as I explained I wasn't upset with my girls. They all sighed in relief, again, other than Ursula, who came on my hand. I licked my hand before I sat down on the recliner. Alice came downstairs and slapped me. "Putting me away dry wasn't very nice," she said before Nex shot her off her feet with a mana bolt. I simply sighed and I balled Alice. "Nex, you didn't have to shoot her," I said calmly and kissed her forehead. "But thanks anyway," she blushed and I headed into the kitchen. Nex followed and I went to make myself a sandwich but she slapped my hand. "My job," she said and made me a sandwich. I didn't question it and ate the sandwich. It was delicious. I praised her and her eyes lit up. "Is it that good? Do I get a taming because of it?" She asked with a spark in her eye. I patted her head and nodded. She got excited and after I finished my sandwich, she jumped me on the spot. She warped us out of our clothes and put her breasts in my face. I took her left nipple into my mouth and tweaked her right. She gave a loud moan so I flicked my thumb over her clit. She gasped out from that and started grinding her wet cunt against my groin. It rapidly hardened against her, but before she cold sheathe it in her folds, I flipped her around so we were in a 69 position. I licked around the rim of her cunt before flicking my tongue across her clit. Afterwards, I quickly entered with my tongue and probed around her cunt, looking for particularly sensitive places. I found one rather close to her entrance, and poked at it with my index finger while still tasting around her insides. I decided I'd be a little adventurous and shoved a finger in her ass. I decided I could do one better and grabbed a nearby rather phallic looking stone and carved it to be extremely phallic. I then pushed it into her ass. She yelped out in pain as I did. She came quickly after that, all over my face. I lapped up as much of it as I could, the rest splashing onto my chest. She was nearly out of it and I needed release. I flipped her end-over-end and removed the stone dildo. I quickly replaced it with my cock. I thrusted in and out, beginning to increase in speed, when she came again. I laid back and let her do me Cowgirl. She was quite good at riding Cowgirl, and came rather fast. I passed out along with my alpha in a heap on the floor after dressing both of us. When I came to, Nex was spooning me and Alice was glaring at us from across the room. My alpha woke up soon after me. "So you fuck her into unconsciousness after leaving me dissatisfied. That's fucking fair," she griped. I walked behind her and grabbed her tits through her shirt. "That's because you were being punished for leaving me to die yesterday," I replied snarkily. She used her Breasts of Steel technique and I quietly complained. Nex crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted at the fact she wasn't the one getting attention. Since Alice wasn't wanting to cooperate, I moved behind Nex and started playing with her tits. She stopped crossing her arms under her breasts and grabbed my wrists, showing me how she wanted to be groped. "Cause that's fair! Leaving me mid grope for another girl," she said and stormed out and I finished up with Nex. I gave her a peck and headed to the living room. Ursula, Nex, and Alice were good on tamings for a while, but I still had the rest of the harem to deal with. I was either going to love, or hate today.

Tamer: Xavier

Titles:Widow Slayer (Pallet,Viridian,Pewter,Cerulean,Fuschia,Cinnibar)

Harem:Nexendia (Nex) Arch-Mage level 55 ~ Alpha

Noire Demon-Goddess level 54 ~ Beta

Star StarLady level 53

Venus Milotit level 53

Ursula DarkLady level 53

Nuar Damsel level 50 ~ Non-Combat

Alice MaryAnn Drew level 50

Cerise MechDoll level 50

MARYANN DREW, the M.A.D. Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic/Psychic/Dark

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Who's nuts enough to slap an Angel Stone on a Jokette)

Diet: Human-style, presumed also to feed on laughter

Role: entertainers, clowns, expert victims

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Ghost, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting

Attacks: Cry, Teleport, Tackle, Telekinesis, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Blur, Slash, light spellwork, Permeable, S.E.P., Breasts of Steel

Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing and Eyesight (x8), Agility, almost totally fearless, intelligent

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Jokette (Angel Stone)

MaryAnn Drews are perhaps the reason Jokettes are so nervous around Celestials. Like a Harlequin's exposure to a Mana Crystal, a Jokette's exposure to an Angel Stone opens her mind to a life-changing, cosmic revelation. She suddenly realizes that the Universe is a vast, uncaring place. The difference is the MaryAnn Drews do not want to share this information. They cherish others' ignorance of the Truth, and will do much to distract others with humor. They retain the Jokette's love of practical jokes, however they prefer humiliation and degradation to killing. Unlike the other tricksters, they don't trust others to appreciate their jokes, they are their own favorite victim, with Harlequins and Jokettes as a close second. E.g., A dozen people will walk through a door, the MaryAnn Drew will be the one who gets the bucket of whitewash on her head, the one she secretly put there. And they can look absolutely miserable better than any other Pokégirl. They will often use the Cry technique when they fall victim to their own or another's joke, people will either immediately go to comfort her, or laugh cruelly at her predicament. This is fine with a MaryAnn Drew. Physically, they still have the chalk-white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips. A notable difference is the appearance of black teardrop-shaped marking under one or both eyes, as if they were eternally crying. They are still capable of the large, frightening grins, they also can frown pathetically to nearly the same extent. They retain the comically large breasts and revealing, purple clothes, they often add to their costume top hats or elaborate headdresses that they cannot release. While they can take them off their heads, the hat won't stop touching some part of their body unless physically wrenched off by someone else. Even then, it will be a struggle, easier to tear her arm off, rather than the hat sitting on her palm.

MaryAnn Drews will use their abilities to defend their Harem-sisters and Tamer, they prefer to use Permeable in preference to other defenses and attacks, and will often leap into the middle of an enemy formation and release their stored attacks. They also enjoy using Breasts of Steel, enticing a foe in with their huge, soft breasts, then grabbing and slamming a foe's head against her suddenly rock-hard breasts.

The MaryAnn Drews has an unusual Feral state. When Feral they often sit in one place, and watch the world go by. Without physically attacking them, getting them to react is almost impossible. In Harems, they have one serious drawback, they will attach themselves to the biggest 'stick-in-the-mud' in the Harem, a Pokégirl who takes herself or the world too seriously. The MaryAnn Drew will try desperately to convince that Pokégirl to assist her in her pranks, driving their convert to distraction. She will also share the blame for pranks with this target, even if the other Pokégirl had nothing to do with the prank. Like the other evolutions, April Fools Day is a day of insanity, but she will seek out and prank any Trixies, Harlequins or Jokettes she can find, in preference to other breeds. It can be safely said, the other prankster Pokégirls are not fond of being one-upped, or being the victim, rather than the victimizer.

Permeable: An odd variant of Phasing. When the using Permeable, the attack strikes the target and remains stuck within the target, without damaging them or delivering any effect, other than walking around with an arrow through her head or a firebolt through her chest. The effect lasts for five (5) minutes and the user can either dissipate the attacks safely, or hold them at full force. After this five minute period, she can take three minutes to harmlessly dissipate any retained attacks, without them going off, or she can release them to let them fly off in random directions, or she can let them affect her normally.

No attacks of any kind are possible while this defense is active, nor during the dissipation time, and the released attacks cannot be reaimed. Nor can it be activated again for five minutes after shut down, although the three minute dissipation period counts as part of the recycle time.

All forms of attacks can be restrained this way, except a physical blow (punch, kick, etc.) Weapons can be held, e.g., A Magic Punch could be retained, a Comet Punch could not, however, Elemental Blades and Elemental Blades Mk II can be retained, as can any other weapon from swords to gunfire.

The danger in punching or kicking a MaryAnn Drews using this technique, is that breaking her concentration will result in a random release of the attacks she has restrained, like punching a live grenade, it doesn't aim, but you're closest. Likewise, if the MaryAnn Drew is still in the radius of a released attack, she will be affected normally.

Typically, the only thing a MaryAnn Drew will do when using this technique is stagger around, intercept more attacks, and proclaim her impending demise. She cannot use any other attacks and will rarely use other abilities or defenses. It should be noted that any Pokégirls engaged (enemies or allies) who are given the choice in their targets, will shoot her in preference to anyone or anything else on the field.

Therefore this technique is banned in League-sponsored matches, unless the MaryAnn Drews is actively participating in the match (as combatant, not a bystander or reserve) and the judges typically suspend any time-limits restrictions for the duration.

MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl

Type: Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)

Element: Bug

Frequency: Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)

Diet: Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)

Role: Assassins, Torturers, Executioners

Libido: Very High

Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock

Attacks: Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

Bounty (for confirmed kill): 4,000,000 SLC

Bounty (for reporting sighting getting out alive): 500,000 SLC

Recommendation if you see one: Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.

We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie...the Mantis.

The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They hard two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now.

Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, long antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.

In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.

While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.

The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' Feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.

As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begin to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.

In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.

There's rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.

Thanks to the obvious facts, as there's no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.


	11. Chapter 11: Ahhhh, no one reads these, h

**_I know chapter 11 is kinda late, so I made it long. (And probably shitty, but it's 2 am) Y'all aughta know the drill by now. Constructive criticism: wanted, Beta reader: wanted, anything you want changed: tell me an I'll do it, anything else:pm me_**

Xavier's POV

When I finished taming my girls, I took a nap. When I woke up, I headed downstairs to a sight I really wasn't expecting. Cerise had convinced all of my other girls to set up a maid cafe in the kitchen. Alice shoved me through the entrance before warping into the kitchen. I was suddenly mobbed by my harem. "Good morning, Master, what would you like to eat today?" Venus asked as Cerise grabbed me from behind and carried me to Nex, Ursula, and Noire who were in a vaguely throne shaped mass. I sat down in Nex's lap before Ursula and Noire sat on either side of me and draped my arms over their breasts. I squeezed each of their breasts lightly and they moaned out softly. Alice brought me a cup of coffee, black. I slipped Nex's breast out of her rather tight outfit and had a few drops of her milk spray into the cup and I took a sip. It was perfect so I squeezed her tit back into the costume. I finished squeezing Nex's breast back into her outfit just as Nuar exited the kitchen holding a large tray of food. She sat on my lap and cut a piece of steak off before sticking it into her mouth and kissing me. She released me from the unexpected kiss and I barely had time to chew before she had another piece ready. I brought Nex's face down to mine and kissed her, shoving some of the semi-chewed meat into her mouth. Her eyes sparkled from the attention and I swallowed the rest of the meat in my mouth. The meal continued on like this until the tray was empty, when Nuar left and Lidérc came through the kitchen door holding a leash. She walked over to me and handed me the leash before whistling. Star walked out of the kitchen blushing, naked, and had dog ears on. She walked over and licked the side of my face. Inunconciously started petting her, but after a while, I got bored and moved down to her breasts, pinching her nipple slightly. She moaned out as I did and remembered she wasn't used to rougher play like Nex was. I stopped pinching, instead just playing with her breasts, kneading, twisting, and on a few occasions, bringing it closer to my fave and nibbling the soft flesh underneath. After a while, Nuar came out with a much smaller tray with a sundae on it. She set the tray on the table and picked up the sundae and spoon before slowly feeding me the ice cream. When it was finished, she removed a cherry from her panties. The cherry was dripping onto the floor, and Star positioned herself so they dripped into her cunt and she moaned slightly with each drop. I took the cherry into my mouth and smacked Nuar's ass. Nuar kissed me once more before leaving the room. I stood up and Nex grabbed me from behind. I spun around and she buried my face in her tits. Due to my skills with my tongue, I managed to pull her top down and release her breasts from their prison. They bounced freely afterwards, and Nex pulled me out of mer cleavage, flustered. I merely shrugged before heading to the living room. Alice jumped in front of me and got whitewashed. I simply rolled my eyes as she used her Cry technique. I carried her to the bathroom and handed her a towel. "Fifteen minutes," I told her as I left. The shower promptly started and I headed towards the living room. I ducked under a jump hug from Ursula half way down the hall and cut the tripwire Alice laid at the end. They both pouted for a bit before both trying again. This time, they worked together. Ursula attempted to jump hug me again, and I side stepped right into a sheet of fly paper stuck to the wall. I carefully cut myself free of the paper and balled my harem besides Nex. "Where next?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand and warped us to an island somewhere in the Orange League. I shrugged and went to let Noire out of her ball but Nex stopped me. "I want alone time with you," she explained. I shrugged and followed her as she started walking off and wasn't disappointed. She lead me to a clearing with a lagoon. I was slightly off put by the lack of pokegirls in the clearing but it didn't show. Nex told me to turn around while she changed so I did. "Alright, you can look now," she said before I turned around. I immediately fell to my knees with my mouth agape. The being in front of me was no longer Nex, but was instead a goddess in a bikini. "Nothing has ever turned me on so much," I sputtered. She giggled when I fell before heading for the lagoon. I stood up and changed into my suit and went to join her, but the second I stepped into the deeper parts of the lagoon, a Boobgong grabbed my leg and pulled me under. She quickly removed my shorts and went to work on my cock. Nex must have seen me get pulled underwater, because she poked her head underwater. She shot a mana bolt at the Boobgong, sending her tumbling over. Nex quickly warped me onto land before joining me. She hastily let out Cerise. I pointed at the water and she quickly sent a thunderbolt into the water. Quite a few water types floated to the top of the water, unconcious. Nex took Cerise's ball and retracted her before dragging me back into the lagoon. She sighed and sat down in the water. I sat down in front of her and caressed the side of her face. "If you're worried about me still loving you, I will always love you. If I had to choose one girl in my harem to eventually settle down with, I'd choose you. If that weren't true, I wouldn't have chose you as alpha over Noire, though I probably shouldn't have added that part because you could kill me in an instant," I said. She giggled and hugged me. When she let go, she removed her top and shoved her breasts in my face. "Yes, your tits are my favorite of my harem," I added and she grunted approvingly. I yawned and she carried me to the shade of a tree. I sprawled out in the warm sand and fell asleep.

Apparently, that wasn't what Nex wanted. When I woke up, I was rather itchy over my entire body, save for my groin and glutes. I stung up and ran over to the lagoon, jumping in head first. I surfaced and Nex was on shore laughing. "Where did you even get the itch powder?" I asked bordering shouting. A Boobisaur stepped out of the brush. "Here," the Boobisaur said. I was rather confused, Nex wouldn't want me doing some random feral of a type I disliked, due to the Celestial stink just billowing off of her. I pointed to the Boobisaur. "Explain, damned Celestial," I commanded of the Boobisaur as I stepped onto shore. I grabbed one of Nex's extra capes and draped it over me. I changed out of view of both girls and repacked the cape in Nex's bag before I attached my sword to my belt. The Boobisaur spoke up. "Due to my near feral state, your alpha tamed me and asked for the itch powder. Also, how did you know I'm a Celestial?" She asked. I simply loaded a full mag of rubber bullets into my gun and shot them directly into her clit. She cried and passed out. I then walked over to my alpha. "Bend over, now," I ordered as I reached her. She promptly bent over and I removed her bikini bottom. I then gave her a hard swat on the ass. "Never again will you tame a Celestial for a revenge prank," I said as I smacked her again. "That is behavior that Alice would have, and frankly, I'm disappointed," I said. I smacked her ass again. "Hell, maybe for that stunt I'll make Noire Alpha and Star beta, then you'd learn your lesson. Do you want that?" I asked. "No, master, I like the benefits that come with the alpha position. Please, let me make it up to you, I've been so bad," she said, grinding her dripping cunt against my groin. "No, you're getting an actual punishment. I'm only taming you when you're near feral for a month and I'm getting Noire or Ursula to warp me places," I said as I balled her and let out Noire. "You're Alpha for a week, Nex has been a bad girl," I told her as she hugged me. "Let me go before I punish you too, I'm not in the mood," I said and she backed off. I grabbed her hand. "Warp us home," I said and soon, I was in her room back in Pallet. I didn't complain and just walked downstairs. Noire's parents saw me walking down from her room. "Xavier? What are you doing here? Noire hasn't been seen in..." Her mother ended as Noire floated downstairs. Her father flung me across the room and took his daughter into a tight embrace. "Noire! You're home!" Her mother shouted, absolutely ecstatic. I stayed out of it until Noire warped over to me. Her parents followed her over and connected the dots. "Oh, Xavier, did you save our daughter from those Team Rocket jackasses?" Her mother asked bluntly. I nodded and they gripped me in a hug. I worked my hand to by bag and took out an 'escape rope' I had Nex create. I wrapped it around my wrist and I was warped to the door. I walked back to Noire and asked if she was ready to leave. She nodded and I reused the escape rope on us and we warped over the door and left. We walked over to my house and entered the living room. My mother was on the couch talking with Melanie. "As I was saying, I think we should get their blessing now rather than wait. Oh, hello Xavier, where's my little prodigy?" My mother asked. Melanie looked over and didn't even hide her disdain. "She's in her ball as a punishment for something she did in the Orange League, also, Melanie, I got you a present, a Blessed Boobisaur. She's the primary reason Nex is being punished and I have an intense dislike of Celestials such as her or yourself," I said and Melanie looked shocked. "You, huh, wha, huh, how?" She was at a loss for words and my mother just stared at me, jaw agape. "What, can you not tell she's Celestial? She reeks of Hellguard, that's why she doesn't like me being with Nex at all, and she's using you as a device to get closer to me. She hates having to pretend to be friends with an infernal such as yourself, or someone with infernal blood and girls. How have you not noticed? She tried to get Nex to leave me on multiple occasions, and after that failed, she got Nex and most of my harem to step out of line. She only didn't talk to Alice, Lidérc, Ursula, and Noire. She didn't talk to Noire, Ursula, and Lidérc because she feared they might make an attempt at her life, and didn't talk to Alice due to me having next to no bond with her," I explained and when I finished Melanie just slowly clapped. "You've thought about this quite a lot. I'm rather proud that Nexendia chose such a smart tamer..." She began before strutting right into a magic blade formed by Noire. Luckily, she wasn't hurt, just in a coma. I soon heard a knocking at the door. I headed over to it, hand hovering over Nex's ball. I opened the door to see something I really wasn't expecting. I let out Nex and she gasped. Her monster of a father ducked through the door and I stood out of his way. Nex hugged him, but he brushed her off. Nex then came over to me and slapped Noire. "Never use your mind control on me again," she demanded. Noire just hid behind me. "Well, Nex, if you weren't in control, then Noire's receiving your punishment, losing beta in favor of whoever you choose," I told my renowned alpha. After I finished up with my harem, Nex's giant of a father lumbered over to me. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Infernal Widow Slayer, I shall get my wife out of your hair and her influence out of your girls minds," he said before waving his hand over my two girls and my Pokeballs. I handed him the one holding the Boobisaur. "A gift for you, Mr. Sexum," he thanked me and left. So, apparently, Melanie used mind control to control Noire to control Nex to itch powder me. It was rather confusing. I balled Noire and carried Nex upstairs, I had an apology to make.

When I finished "apologizing" I headed downstairs and let out my harem. Nuar tackled me to the ground and nearly ripped my pants off before Noire pulled her off. I stood up and thanked her. "No need, Nexendia isn't here so I fill in as alpha," she said as I headed for the kitchen. Ursula blocked me off and told me to let her handle it. I shrugged and sat down in my recliner before Noire sat on my lap. "THAT'S MY SPOT!" I heard Nex scream before Noire was sent flying into the far wall. Nex quickly took her earned spot in my lap as I adjusted the chair so it was more like a bed with arm rests. Nex nuzzled in closer and I ran a hand through her hair before falling asleep. Ursula woke me up a while later, so I got up without disturbing Nex and headed for the kitchen. When I entered, Ursula grabbed me and pulled my head towards her now chocolate covered breasts. I licked some of the chocolate, but to my dismay, it was about 75% cacao. I pushed her off of me and ordered her to take a shower. I then walked over, picked up Nex, and carry her to my bed. I laid down and she went back to cuddling me. I fell asleep quickly and I had a dream about an unnamed black blob. "Do you wish for your Mazouku to reach her full potential?" An omnipotent voice said. I mulled it over and nodded. "It shall be so," the voice bellowed and I woke up in a cold sweat with Nex looking up at me. "Master, are you alright?" She asked as she sat up. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "I'm fine, just a bit spooked," I responded before nibbling her ear. She squeaked and squirmed as I slowly worked my hands up her body to her breasts and kneading the fiercely. She moaned, and complained when I stopped. "Masterrrr, I thought you... were... fine..." she slowed as she looked up. In front of us was a much scarier looking Lidérc with pale, glowing yellow eyes staring right at Nex. Lidérc was hungry and wanted to feed. I balled Nex quickly before getting off the bed. She tackled me and suckled on my neck. She stood back up and her eyes had stopped glowing. I attempted to cast one of the dozen or so spells my mother had taught me a few years back, but all I heard was crackling similar to electricity before I passed out. I woke up and Nex was shouting. "He's not dead! I feel it through our bond! If he were dead I wouldn't be screaming at you idiots, I'd have locked myself in his room and died of starvation months ago!" She sounded pissed but quickly looked over to me as I shakily sat up before running over and slapping me with tears in her eyes. "You dumbass, how did this happen? One minute, Lidérc scared the shit out of me, the next, she was the one who let me out of my ball and you were in another coma!" She shouted before I kissed her to shut her up. I don't know, one minute Lidérc was sucking my neck, but the next I tried casting a simple light spell with my magic affinity and I passed out for however long I was in a coma," I told her when I broke the kiss. She slapped me again before turning to Lidérc. "These past three years were YoUr FAULT!" She screamed at Lidérc who just shrugged. I grabbed her hand to calm her down, but she shook me off and started crying. "Why is it always you who nearly dies, and why is it always our fault?" She asked through sobs. I pulled her into my lap, put my arms around her, and gently nuzzled the top of her head. I shooed off the rest of my harem while I comforted my alpha. "Its alright, I know I'm an idiot, and I keep falling into comas because I care a lot about all of you. Your sisters are my kingdom, you're my queen," I told her in a soothing voice. She sniffled and looked up at me. "You mentioned you had a magic affinity, so I want to teach you some things," she said as she jumped up and dragged me outside. Today was going to be a long day.

"No, you flick your wrist like this," Nex said as she demonstrated by blowing up the apple in front of me. I did exactly the same motion but the apple just sprouted into a poppy. I carefully picked it and set it into my alpha's hair. I quickly went through several different varieties of flower before settling on a deep blue rose. I then quickly shot a tiny firework out of my palm that spelled out 'thanks for the help but I don't really need it' and my alpha sighed. "You're wasting your magical affinity on cheap parlor tricks?" She asked as I quickly exploded the tree behind her. She turned around and after the dust had settled, she blushed a deep red and hid her face. I had knocked out an entire row of trees with a thought. I patted my alpha's head and used a spell to make her do what ever I did. I stood up and did a flip and she did the same. I cast a simple deconstruct on a fence in viridian I could barely see. She shot the same spell into a large and elaborate rock pile with several Laplass and Blastits sleeping on it. I quickly deactivated the spell and bolted. Nex followed closely and threw up a false wall before warping is home. I looked out the window just in time to see a horrifying sight. The Pokegirls on the rock pile were all Zombabes. I quickly used a levitation spell on myself and snuck out of the house. My mother and Kooper's mother were at Melanie's for tea so I didn't worry about them, but I worries about the Zombabe army beneath me slowly growing. I quickly shot an icicle at each Zombabe and exploded each icicle. They exploded into Mega-Zombie poison. I lit a match and let it burn the poison before I floated down to the water. Nex had been filming the entire thing on my dex and I quickly sent it to the league. They transferred the reward to the bank account Nex had made me. I was nearly at 3 billion SLC so I ever needed to worry about money again. I had Nex warp me to Celadon because of the newly opened department store. I let out my whole harem and gave them each 5 million SLC, with the exception of Nex who got 7.5 mil and Noire who got 6 mil. They thanked me and ran off. I headed for the T2 floor when an about 14 y/o boy tugged on the back of my shirt. He handed me 300 SLC and a Pokeball before walking away. I scanned the ball and paled. Inside the ball was a girl I never thought would get captured. Inside the ball was Moan herself. I quickly released the girl and deactivated the ball before bowing and apologising. She turned towards me and cocked her head. "What are you apologising for? I know it was not you who captured me in that hand held prison," she told me and I shut up immediately. She giggled at this before kissing me. "You taste of potential and want," she said before warping to who knows where as Nex ran over and started chewing me out for kissing Moan, even though I'd had no say in the matter. Afterwards, she refused to leave my side until we left, except when I told her I was getting her a surprise and I bought her a few spell books and T2s. I also got it gift wrapped, as her birthday was coming up. I put the gift in my pack alongside a few other T2s and TMs. I waited for my the rest of my harem as a Gun Bunny came over with a photo of me taking out the Zombabes. "Mister Savior, will you sign this?" She asked as she stuck the picture out towards me so I signed it and Kooper walked up to the Gun Bunny. "Celeste, how many times have I told you not to wander off?" He asked before looking at me and gasping. "You live again!" He joked as Nex moved into my lap. I simply activated my light spell and put it right in front of his face. Nex and I giggled, Kooper rubbed his eyes, and the Gun Bunny tried to shoot the light. ME and Nex burst out laughing as the bullet ended up in Kooper's ads cheek. The Gun Bunny carefully pulled the bullet out and patched it up. Koop growled. "I challenge you to a Salvage, Widow Slayer or Savior or whatever you go by," he said. I nodded at Nex and she rounded up my girls in their balls and we walked to the outskirts of town. Kooper let out a Fire-Elementalist so I let out Lidérc. She quickly drained the opposing girl of her magic and knocked her over with a flick to the head. Kooper sent out a Unicorn next and my Masui took care of it the same as the last girl. She kept doing so to his Magic girls until he sent out his Blastits. I returned Lidérc and sent out Noire. "Noire is alive too? So many surprises today!" He laughed as Noire knocked his Blastits onto its ass, straddled it, and continuously used life drain until it passed out. He grumbled before tossing me several T2s and TMs. I threw the duplicates back at him and left with two new T2s and seven expensive unbreaking TMs. I balled Nex and Noire warped me home. I let out my harem and noticed Cerise was nowhere to be found. "Where's Cerise?" I asked and Nex shouted. "Bitch abandoned you a week after you fell into a Coma!" I used a party spell to calm her down before taking out her gift and hiding it in my room. I headed back downstairs and all my girls were on one sided f the room, and on the other was a pale beautiful woman with DDs in a pure white silken robe. She floated over to me and inhaled."Macavity was right, you smell of power and potential. It makes me so horny," she added that last part as a whisper before taking my hand and forcing it into her robe. Nex got over her fear and shoved my other hand up her dress. "Listen here, he's my Tamer and I'm his alpha, so I get his undying love and attention and you fuck off before I make you," Nex hissed at the mysterious girl. The girl giggled. "I must not have introduced myself. I am Jenova and I wish to join your harem. You reek of untapped potential and sexual prowess," she said as she shoved Nex to the side and pushed me onto my back. She quickly did away with our clothes and took my member into her mouth. I'd had about two-hundred or so blowouts by now, but if Nex was a sex queen, Jenova was a goddess. She made me cum in just over a minute and she swallowed it all. She looked up at me and grinned. "What, have you never been properly pleasured?" She asked jokingly and Nex stood up in a rage. "HE HAS BEEN YOU GHOSTLY SLUT!" She shouted before Jenova wrapped her tits around my cock and I began thrusting into her tit vice." Master! Why are you giving in to this bitch's allures? Am I not good enough any more?" She asked starting sounding pissed but finished choking up with tears in her eyes. 'Nex, you know you mean the world to me, but right now, break down into sobs to lower her guard so I can ball her and either terrorize Kooper during every battle, or turn her in to the authorities because she's wanted in several leagues.' I told my alpha through our bond. She began sobbing. "Master, why?" She repeated as her sobbing continued. She must have told my other girls through telepathy, because one by one they joined her. Jenova was just taking it in greedily. "YES, cry until you can cry no more. Your master is MINE!" She shouted as I tapped a pokeball into her shoulder. She was quickly enveloped in a flash of red and the ball beeped, signifying capture. My girls stopped faking tears and Ursula strutted over and took my still exposed cock into her mouth. I ignored her and let out Jenova. "Rather complicated capture method," was all she said before I left the room with Nex. I noticed Nex wouldn't look away so I readjusted my pants and very lightly punched her, but she just hugged my face into her cleavage tightly. "No, Master, you're mine now, let me have my fun," she said when I started struggling. "Can't breathe, too big, gonna... faint..." I rasped before she freed me of my boob gag. I gasped for air and she trapped me again. "Back to what we were doing," she said annoyed before Jenova joined us in the hall. "That isn't fair alpha, share Master with the rest of us," I heard her complain before Nex let go and I heard a crash. Nex was preparing a mana bolt while Jenova held a ball of purple lightning and I stepped between them before they destroyed the house. "You two get along or neither of you get any attention for a week," I threatened and they both lowered their spells. "Lidérc, here, now!" I shouted and Lidérc appeared a moment later. "I need you to drain about an hour's worth of magic from both of these two, can you do that for me?" I asked and she did so. I carried Nex bridal style, while Jenova followed close behind, to a spare room my father accidentally made with the lock on the outside. I set Nex on the ground and pushed Jenova in. I closed and locked the door behind them. The room had no windows, ghost girls couldn't phase through the walls, and there was no way to unlock it from their side. I didn't even take two steps before Nex sent Jenova barreling into the wall across the hallway. "STOP!" I shouted and they both got on their knees in front of me. "I thought I told you two to be nice. Jenova, you're new and don't respect me yet, but Nex, I'm disappointed," I told them and Nex hung her head. I put a finger under her chin and stared deeply into her eyes. "I never said you were the one getting punished. Jenova is being punished so she starts to respect me," I explained before Jenova got up and tried to run. "Ursula, you're up, restrain her in the dungeon!" I shouted and Jenova was soon captured by Ursula. I walked over and smacked Ursula's ass. "Master, I have an idea. You tame me in front of the new girl, She gets her punishment and I don't go feral. Its a good idea, right?" She asked and I nodded. Jenova spoke up. "How is that punishment, all I have to do is act like I'm going feral and he'll tame me," she said and I shook my head. "I have no idea what your feral state is like, so even if you really were going feral, I wouldn't know. If you act like a bitch all the time, I won't be able to tell when you're going feral, and if you keep starting fights with Nex, you won't get tamed, so stop being a bitch and starting fights and you won't go feral. Continue doing so and you get turned in to the police," I told her. "Oh, I chose the best master, he's so evil, but still keeps his harem happy," Ursula chimed in. "Thanks for your input. Now then, Jenova, if you apologise to Nex I might lessen up on your punishment," I said. "Bite me," was all she said and I did so, drawing blood. "Oh, master!" Ursula shouted, dropped Jenova, and started fingering herself. Jenova jumped up and ran. "Someone stop her!" I shouted and ran after her. As she entered the living room, Nuar tackled her. I patted her head and bound Jenova. I dragged her by her hair to the basement. "Nuar, can you heal her quickly?" I asked my Damsel after I bound Jenova to the wall. Nuar did so, but as she went to leave, I grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "I never said you could leave. Strip and head over to the hanging chains for further instruction," she shivered slightly but did as she was told. I walked over slowly before gagging her and binding her with the chains. Afterward, I headed over to Jenova and produced my trusty cattle prod. "I'll give you one more chance to apologise before I break you," she simply growled so I forced open her mouth with the prod and activated it. She screamed in agony and I started laughing. I took the prod out of her mouth. I undid her robes and put away the prod before grabbing the red hot branded engraved with my mark and branded both of her breasts. She screamed out again, this time in both pain and pleasure, and I roughly grabbed both of her breasts. She winced and I reproduced the prod and jabbed her dripping cunt. She screamed again and passed out. "Pathetic, Nuar, your turn," I said and the Damsel started wiggling in want. I slowly walked over and ungagged her. "Use me how ever you wish, Master, I just wish for you to release inside me," She said before I stuck my cock in her mouth and started skull fucking her. She nearly passed out due to lack of oxygen by the time I came down her throat the second time. I pulled out and stuck a finger in her cunt. "Master!" She screamed as she came all over my hand. I licked it and it tasted vaguely like vanilla. I freed Nuar and Jenova of their bonds. "Shower, both of you," I ordered before heading upstairs. Nex was waiting for me, arms crossed under her large bust. "Instead of taming your tired and angry alpha, you spend hours taming the girl she's pissed at, sound strategy," she said sarcastically before I pulled her into a kiss. When I released the kiss, I began to explain what had happened. "...that's when Nuar begged for a taming so I gave her one," Nex had calmed down considerably after I offered her cheese and a back rub. "Bottom line, you were being considerate, not taming my now mortal enemy," she summarized before I yawned and passed out. It had been a long day.

When I woke up, Nex wasn't there and I felt a Celestial presence. "He who harbors Jenova, you and your harem are now wanted by Hellguard. Come quietly or harm will befall your girls. Jenova and the Masui will be executed regardless of your actions and the Dark Lady and Arch-Mage are up for debate," said a voice I recognized. "Aunt Susan?" I asked and removed my jacket, revealing the small egg shaped scar I had received from her in my youth. "Xavier? I didn't recognize you, my how you've grown!" She gasped before regaining her regal tone. "As I was saying, you will come with me or your harem will be executed before you and you will come with me," my mother's harem sister threatened. I tried to remember some of the stories my mother had told me of Susan. 'Remember Xavier, Susan is a softy for her family if you ever are required to fight her,' I remembered my mother saying. "I'll come with you if you do not execute my Masui, I would be glad to kill Jenova myself as she has made multiple attempts at interrupting the hierarchy of my harem, but my Masui helped me in restraining her. If you kill my Masui, you will have to kill me as well, and I know you do not wish to do that. I've seen you admiring me this entire time and if I tell my alpha, the Fiendish Arch-Mage you've captured, will skin you alive. So know it's your choice, let me dispose of Jenova or make a powerful enemy," I growled and halfway through, began glaring at her. She dropped her head. "I was actually kicked out of Hellguard about a week ago, and they said that the only way would be to capture Jenova or Macavity. When your mother told me of your capture of Jenova, I saw my chance. I saw your Infernal infested harem and nearly just took Jenova and left, but your Damsel had just gotten out of the shower as I retrieved Jenova and her ball, alerting the rest of your harem besides the DarkLady. I had already retrieved your pokeballs so I balled them all and replaced the belt," she told me before I released everyone but Ursula and Jenova and handed her Jenova's ball. "Go rejoin Hellguard, but leave me out of your report," I said before she took the ball and warped off. Nex pulled me into her breasts as I let out Ursula. "Master, did the ArchAngel hurt you? Are you alright?..." Nex asked a barrage of questions before Star wrestled me out of her vice. I thanked her and pulled my alpha into an embrace. "Nex, calm down, I'm fine and I got rid of Jenova," I said and she wrapped her lags around my waist. "Oh, thank you, Master, for getting rid of my hated rival. What ever can I do to repay you?" She asked in a very sexual tone. I grabbed her ass before I replied. "I'm kinda hungry, why don't you and the rest of the harem make me a nice meal while I take a nap," I whispered into her ear and let her go. She let go as well before I headed upstairs.

When I woke up, everything had gone to shit. I was floating above a black hole naked and bound. "So, you're finally awake. Now the interrogation can begin. I can tell when you're lying, and each time you lie to me, one of your girls breaks. Answer every question truthfully and I break an Angel instead," said a feline-like pokegirl. After she finished, my girls, in the same state as I, appeared behind her gagged. "Firstly, was it you my pet sought after?" The pokegirl asked. "Depends, who was your 'toy'?" I asked and she slapped me. "Jenova you dumbass!" She screamed and I nodded. "Next, where is she, she wasn't with you and I am unable to track her," she asked. "Im not sure whether or not Hellguard has killed her or not ," I responded, "but you did a rather good job breaking her," I added and received another slap. "Why did you give her to Hellguard?" The girl growled. "My aunt was kicked out of Hellguard and I owed her, alongside my alpha's unhidden disdain of her," I responded calmly. I suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain in my arm. "Oops, I broke it," she growled. I didn't acknowledge the broken arm. "Will you let me and my girls go?" I asked before the girl stared me straight in the eyes and inhaled deeply. "Oh gods, I can tell now why Jenova, Moan, and Sexebi wanted you. You absolutely reek of potential. I'll cut you a deal, let me, Macavity, join your harem as alpha and I'll let you and your harem free, don't and you hang here forever and I let your girls free," she attempted but I stopped her. "Let them free, because I don't want the pokegirl known as the goddess of chaos helping me lead my harem. I don't want my girls to suffer, so let them free and I'll just hang here until I die," I said stubbornly. Macavity looked impressed. "You would give up your chance at freedom for your harems happiness? Humans are so pathetic with their 'caring and compassion' bullshit. But still, I respect it, so I'll let you free," she said and suddenly I was back in my bed at home. I stepped out the door, just for my mother to shove me back in. "Nexendia told me not to let you out until she gave the signal, so go sit back down," she said before grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me downstairs. When we got to the kitchen, my girls were all on the floor crying. "What happened here?" My mother asked. Nex looked up but I was out of her line of sight. "Macavity... Master... failure," was all I could make out. I walked over and kneeled down next to her. "Nex, I'm right here, I'm fine, calm down," I said calmly into her ear and wrapped an arm around her. "M-Master? Is it really you and not just Macavity pretending to be you?" I nodded and she shook her head. "Then how long were you in your last coma?" She asked and I responded quickly. "About three years and Cerise gave up on me about a month before I woke up," she hugged me into her breasts. "Oh, Master, it's you, you're not trapped in the void with Macavity!" She shouted hail and carried me back to my room and laying me down on the bed. "Stay in here until I call, me and my sisters want to do something special for you," she said with a wink before leaving. I just laid back and relaxed, the void had been tiring so I went back to sleep until my mother woke me up. "They're ready," she said before I walked out of my room. When I entered the living room, my girls were all wearing only shoelaces as clothes, laying on the ground spelling out, 'Love you!' with their bodies. I was awestruck, as it must have taken hours to plan this, and the fact that it was mid winter in one of the colder leagues just added that much more to how much this meant to me. I teamed up and Ursula walked over and licked a tear right off my face. "Master, this was all my idea, so let me satisfy you tonight," she said and pressed her breasts against my chest and moved my hands to her ass. Nex pried her off of me before I picked her up and carried her up stairs for some fun.

When I woke up the next morning, Nex's cunt was right in my face. I gave it an experimental lick. "Master, you want to do that so early? I don't mind but hell, it's like 7am," she said. I rolled over and got up, leaving her alone in the bed. I headed downstairs while avoiding three pie catapults, a bucket of white wash, a tar and feathering, and a horny Noire. "But master, I'm close to feral!" she complained but I could tell she was lying. "Yeah, and that's why you're still forming full sentences and not consistently correcting yourself from calling yourself Demon-Goddess!" I responded snarkily. "Oh, master, will you tame me nice and hard right here, right now?" Venus asked before wrapping her serpentine tail around my and removed my pants. Before she could give my cock even a small lick, Nex pried her off. "Master is tired after spending all night with me and Ursula, so leave him alone," my alpha barked at her. She started to complain, but I stopped her. "I'm heading to the store with Nex, do you want anything?" I asked the Milotit. "A long and hard taming in my slutty ass right here on the floor," she whispered under her breath. "Waffle mix," she said before I grabbed Nex's hand and we were off. "Alright, you go get food while I restock on healing items," I told my alpha before heading towards what used to be healing, but was now lingerie. I turned to leave before someone dragged me over to the dressing rooms. "Come on, Master, you're picking out some lingerie for me," said an angry looking Succubus. She entered the changing room and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and immediately smiled. "Hey, Jamison," I said and held out my hand and he took it. "Hey, yerself. Please tell me Sara didn try to get a tamin outta ya," Jamison was from the Blue League near Pre-Sukube Scottland. He looked near identical, but I had a distinct crescent birthmark on the back of my right hand while his was on his left leg. "Luckily, no. Did you run into my Arch-Mage?" I asked, Nex hadn't yelled at me through our link about Sara and I was worried. "Now that I think about it, I did see one out cold slung over one of them Team Rocket goons' shoulder," I had sprinted home at 'Team.' "Ursula! Front and Center!" I shouted through the door and Ursula warped behind me. "Team Rocket took Nex, let's go get my alpha. Don't leave any survivors and I'll reward you," I told her and she was putty in my hands. We were going to save my alpha.

They were ready for us. They almost had time to let out their girls before they fell over dead. I kicked open the door and started killing Rockets. Once we passed through the first room, I saw Nex strapped to a table with leather restraints. "Ursula, keep these fuckers off us. Nex, are you alright? Speak to me, please!" I shouted and shook my alpha. She still had a pulse, but wasn't responding. I balled her and resumed my rampage. About 13 rooms of Rockets later, I found myself in a decently spacious office, across from a red headed woman, at most a mid B, who looked absolutely pissed. "Can those damn Grunts do anythi-" She was cut off when Ursula shot a mana bolt at her head. It popped and I cut my symbol, a circle with an X inside it, into her forehead with her own knife. I collected the pokegirls left by the now dead Tamers. The only one of any interest was a Blessed Hyperdoll. I sold all the girls to nearby ranches before returning home. I told my harem to leave me alone for a few hours before heading up to my room. I let out Nex and laid her on the bed gently before breaking into tears. "D-dammit Nex, why'd you go and get kidnapped? I didn't wake up thinking, 'Hey, I hope Nex gets kidnapped today,'" I began sobbing. Nex woke up and looked at me confused. "Master?" She asked and I took her into my arms. "Oh gods, Nex, you're okay," I whispered and began sobbing into her shoulder. She just rubbed my head slowly. "I'm alright master, had they didn't do anything to me, I wouldn't let them. Had they stolen my ball, then I would have been powerless to stop them though," she said before I stood up and wiped my eyes. "I'll be back, gotta go reward Ursula for helping me save you," I told my alpha. I went to leave but when I grabbed the knob, Nex zapped me. "Oops, electric door. You're unable to leave, so rather than reward Ursula, why don't you punish me? I've been a bad girl lately, and if you don't punish me, the rest of the harem will begin acting up due to your oversized heart," she reasoned. My mother had used the same trick to get tamings when my father was still alive, So I didn't doubt she had given Nex the idea. I turned around with a smug grin plain on my face. "Dear Nexendia, taming Ursula first is your punishment. Now come on," I grunted as I heaved her over my shoulder. "Ursula, meet me in the dungeon!" I called out as I left my room with my alpha writhing in my grip. "Come on Nex, even Lidérc wouldn't be squirming this much," I said before giving her ass a pinch. I carried her down into the dungeon and strapped her to the spinning X. "Those Rockets had no class, their X wasn't even Mahogany, let alone any thing DECENT. In my opinion, that X would ruin the appeal of anyone strapped to it, save a captured knight during a role play. Ooh, that's a good idea, I need to remember captured knight role play, it sounds hot," I kept blathering on and on to myself as I tied up Ursula and Noire, who had come along side Ursula. Once I finished with that, I slowly walked over to Ursula and started fondling her breasts. "Oh, Master," She moaned quietly. I remembered that Dark Ladies were technically an elf breed, so I began nibbling her ear while I fondled her leftmost breast while my right hand was playing with her clit. She was a mess at this point, so I stopped teasing her and slowly pushed into her cunt and began thrusting in and out slowly. "Oh, Master, yes!" Ursula shouted as she came. I still had two girls to tame, but I had plenty of energy left, so I forced my cock into her mouth. "Clean me," I ordered before she began wrapping her tongue around my cock, attempting to work me over with only her tongue. That wasn't happening, so I grabbed the back of her head and began skull fucking her. When I came, she swallowed all my spunk. "Good girl," I praised as I patted her head. I smacked her ass as I headed over to Noire. "Alright, do you want rough or more calm?" I asked as I caressed her face. "I want to be used by the master like the fucktoy I am," she replied. I unstrapped her wrists and she fell head first to the floor. I stuck a finger into her cunt, it was sufficiently wet, so I moved my cock to her waiting entrance and began roughing her as hard as possible without causing her permanent damage. I was used to not having to hold back as Ursula had her enhanced durability to save her, Nex had a large arsenal of defensive and healing spells, and Nuar was practically invincible. I was being unusually careful with Noire, and it was drying her rather fast. "Am I not enough to deserve a complete ravishing? Are my breasts too small, is my ass not bubbly enough? I've noticed how much you stare longingly at alpha's massive chest and large bubbly ass," She said while tearing up. "Baby, no, you're assets are amazing, It's just you don't have as much durability as the others, if Star, Venus, Alice, or Lidérc were in your place, I'd be being just as careful. I don't want to hurt you girls too severely," I told her and she stopped crying. I went back to fucking her. Half way to her climax, I switched switched to ravishing her ass. I came quickly in her extremely tight ass. She passed out due to how hard she came. I pulled out and a lot of semen leaked out of her ass. I pulled out of her and headed towards Nex. "Your turn, Nex," I said as I attatched three cables to both of her nipples and her clit before running the battery. She shrieked in pain and I turned the battery back off. "Girls, downstairs! Now!" I shouted up stairs, and within the minute, my harem was all crammed into the dungeon. "Remember what you see today next time you act out of line, and the only one this doesn't include is Nuar, due to her species' nature to wish to please. Speaking of which, Nuar, can you finish up here? Taming Ursula and Noire drained me. Let Nex free after 10 minutes on high and join me in bed if you want to be used as a pillow. Star, feed before I fall asleep and Lidérc, go drain an entire Drow-Zee coven or something if you're hungry. Any questions?" I finished and Venus rose her hand. "What are Alice and I supposed to do? Your attention is going into Nuar," She half stated, half complained. "How bout you're in charge of punishing Nex and Alice sets some traps for Ferals near town, there have been Blade Bunny sightings nearby recently, so bag any you see out there. I'm headed to bed," I said before heading upstairs and collapsing in bed.

When I woke up, Nuar had taken up my offer yesterday and was hugging my head into her breasts while Nex had wrapped herself around me. "Can you two let me go?" I asked while struggling to free myself from them. "Five more... no, twenty more minutes," Nex mumbled and nuzzled into my chest while Nuar pulled me in tighter. It was then that Ursula burst into the room. "No fair, how come they get all the attention? It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair! I'm better than them, I should get more attention!" She whined loudly. I struggled to escape once more, once again failing. "Move over. You imbeciles can't even trap him right. If he attempts to escape, you change how you hold him. Best plan of action here would be this," she said before grabbing me, forcing me to the floor, and taking my cock into her breasts. "URSULA, GET OFF!" I shouted at her and stood up. I lightly chopped Nex and Nuar on the head before producing my baton from the bed side drawer and bringing it down on Ursula's ass. "You have been a naughty girl this morning. Spankings and I put you through a rigorous training session seems fair for attempted rape," I growled, "behind the house by noon," I sat down and Nex looked at me, head cocked. "What about me and Nuar, Master?" She asked before I grabbed her left breast. "As long as this doesn't happen again, all you're getting is the chop," I responded before heading downstairs. I sat down on the couch and Star tapped my shoulder. "Master, I wish to know if you'll be attending Sadie Polkens this year. If not, I wish to return home for a short while. Would that be acceptable?" She asked. I shrugged before nodding. "Oh, thank you master," she said before biting my neck. When she pulled off, I saw Nex glaring at us from the stairwell. I motioned for her to come over, but, Alice took a seat on my lap. "First, Nuar steals my spot as Master's pillow, then, Noire tries to take my place as alpha, next, Ursula takes my job as master's submissive toy, and Alice steals Master's lap from me! This is so unfair!" She shouted and slapped me. I simply stared at her. "Nex, you get the most attention of all my girls. You're being unreasonable, and I know every evolution of a Witch is highly emotional, but you're my alpha, you should know that I won't ignore you under any circumstances. I'm not angry, just highly disappointed in you," I told her before turning to Alice. "You better have something good to tell me," I growled. "Oh, but I do, I've gotten you a new girl that matches your type preferences of non-Celestial Magic," she said and produced a pokeball from her carry on pouch. I took hold of the ball and scanned it, revealing the girl inside was a Magic-type Slimette Queen. "Please tell me she's not feral," I said and she looked away. I sighed. "Nex, honey, can you make sure the new girl doesn't fuck me to death?" I asked my alpha who was pouting in the corner. She growled and turned away. Ursula ran over and started jumping up and down. "May I watch you Master? I swear I won't try to rape you after," she begged. "Alright," was all I said before dragging her down to the dungeon. My mom was down there with an Arch-Angel. "Hey, mom, can I have the dungeon? Alice caught me a new girl and I need to tame her," I asked my mother. "Alright, same time next week?" She asked the Arch-Angel, who nodded and warped off. "What type of girl is she? Neo-Iczel? Wait, no, Noire. PussyWillow? No, you prefer Very Human-Like girls. Maybe a Tats? You've always said you were going to have one in your harem." She wondered to herself. "Slimette Queen," I told her. She looked surprised. "Alright, I'll leave you to it, but if you don't mind me asking, why's Ursula here?" She asked while letting me and Ursula through. "Keep the Slimette Queen from fucking me to death," I stated blatantly. "Won't argue with that logic," she said and handed me a glowing whip. "I've enchanted that whip to have every physically damaging effect of the whip to deal proper damage to the Slimette line. Use it to show her you're the master in the relation ship," she stated before heading upstairs. My mother was a genius.

I had just finished dominating my Slimette Queen and she was laying on the ground in taming shock. "Your name will be Eaxa," I whispered into her ear before heading upstairs, carrying her bridal style. "Oh, master, you didn't fuck Ursula into unconsciousness," Lidérc pointed out as she noticed me. I nodded and laid Eaxa on the table. "Alright, you're all going to be sparring in the morning, so I'm going to point out each of your weak points so it's fair to everyone. Eaxa's is the valley between her breasts and the back of her head," I pointed out on the Slimette Queen. I moved over to Nex. "Nex only has one, being her staff, get it away and she has lessened abilities," I said and moved on to Star. "Star's are her left flank and wearing clothes she deems inelegant. That secondary one is off limits because she might bring harm to me if you do," I said and Noire giggled. "Noire is nearly all weak spot as she doesn't have the best spells and she never trained in martial arts, but do not bring up her rother-bay or she'll kill you where you stand," I said and moved to Ursula. "Ursula also only has one weak spot, being her appearance, if you fuck up her make up, she will stop everything to fix it, due to her wishing to look her best for me," I said, moving on again. "Lidérc's are her hair, her massive kink list, and her frail bones. Her hair is extremely flammable, she gets all flustered if you name all of her kinks, and her bones are like toothpicks," I explained. "Venus's only weakness is she is extremely conductive," I told my harem. "Alice and Nuar won't be participating because they're non-combat," I told my harem and Eaxa spoke up. "Master, can you take me to the store, I'm currently naked, and unlike many breeds, I prefer clothing," she said, with her pale blue skin/goo/whatever glowing a violet blush. "Sure, I'll take you girls shopping. Ask Star for any assistance in clothing choices, due to her being the resident fashion drama queen," I said while balling everyone but Nex. "Can you warp us to the store, please? I'll do that thing you're thinking about right now," I bribed her and she gladly took it. When we got to the store, I gave Eaxa on of my shirts and a pair of jeans to wear until she bought her clothes, then handed each of my girls a hundred thousand SLC each. Nex gave me the money back, and I knew why, she wanted me to take her to a special magic shop west of Cerulean later. Instead of running off in a random direction, she stuck close by me the entire time. About twenty minutes later, a snobby looking rich guy walked over to us with a huge wad of cash. "I'll give you this, a hundred thousand SLC, for your Arch-Mage," he said and held out the money. I burst out laughing. "I just gave the other eight girls in my harem that much not half an hour a- hold that thought, dex call. Hey mom...yeah, some jackass just offered me a hundred thousand for her...of course i didn't...see you later bye. My mom knows your mom, told me you've had guys stalking me since Nex joined me a few years ago, Scorpio. No, she's not for sale, nor are any of my other girls, now fuck off before I make you," I told the brat and took hold of my baton. Scorpio jumped back, apparently very afraid. "Fine, then I challenge you to a salvage for her, five minutes, Cerulean Poke'Center, be there or I'll hire someone to get you there," he challenged and warped off. I pressed a button and within a minute, my entire harem was with me in the battle room across from Scorpio. He held his hands up to his face in a peace sign and stuck his tongue through it towards Nex. "Send out your girls nerd!" I shouted at him from across the field, and he sent out a Hyperdoll. Of course he had one, probably his alpha as well. I let Eaxa down and she shot several black, golf ball sized blobs at the hyper doll, who, when hit, fell into a sneezing fit. After a while, they Hyperdoll puked herself into unconsciousness. "Alright, send out your harem, I wanna pick one of your other girls, I have no interest in a Hyperdoll!" I shouted and he let out a Dracass, a Medra, and a Dark Elementalist. "Shit, just give your girls more attention, the Dracass looks close to evolving into a Dronza, your Medra is near Feral, and your Elementalist is actually feral and oh my god she's going to rape me, isn't she?" I whined as the Elementalist jumped up and grabbed me by the collar and ran away. Once we were in the woods, she tore off our clothes and started riding me. She came near constantly after she mounted me, and passed out the instant I came. I put on a different pair of pants and rolled the Elementalist in a blanket. I carried her back to the center, where I summoned my harem, after I reported Scorpio to the OfficerJenny working at the Police Station. 'Mom, tell Amanda that Scorpio is headed to jail for a few months due to mistreatment of his harem. -Xavier' I messaged my mom while I waited for my harem to show up, and the Elementalist slept peacefully next to me. Nex came in dragging Scorpio kicking and screaming. "Apologize," I ordered him. "I'm sorry Emily..." "No, dumbass, not about Emily, to Emily," I said. The Elementalist stirred behind me. "Is Scorpio still my master?" She asked before yawning. "No, darling, I am, I'm Xavier, but you can call me whatever," told her and caressed her cheek. She had a large pair of DDs, a beautiful figure, legs that just went on and on, and an ass that rivaled Ursula's. Her skin was extremely pale, her long jet black hair was matted and grimy, and she looked unkempt. "Oh, baby, you need work done. While I shop with Nex, I'm going to have Star treat you," I said as Star walked in. She looked over and saw Emily's unkempt everything. "Salon, Mani-Pedi, Tanning Booth," was all she said before I handed her several hundred thousand SLC. She took Emily's hand and dragged her to the Salon. The rest of my harem slowly trickled in, aside from Eaxa, who had been waiting at the center. I balled them as they came in and when everyone was accounted for, I headed for the Hogtits and Vale super certified magic shop west of Cerulean. When I got there, my mother was standing at the door. "Hello, please state your name and, oh hey honey, you buying Nex something nice?" She asked and I nodded. "Pokegirls aren't allowed inside unless accompanied by their Master, but Nex is clingy so she wouldn't let you out of her sight, especially since there are lots of beautiful magic girls in there and you've already gotten a new addition today," she said before grabbing Nex's ball off my belt and let her out. I took her ball back and reattached it to my belt before heading inside. I was near immediately jumped on by a Very Human-Like pokegirl. "Xavier!" She exclaimed happily. "Sarah?" I asked and the girl on top of me nodded. I hugged her and Nex just kneeled down and flicked my forehead. "Explain, now," she commanded and Sarah explained for me. "We're siblings," Nex nodded. "Her mother was one of my mother's harem sisters, a Tatfir," I continued. Nex sighed. "How on earth did she end up here then?" Nex then asked. "My tamer owns the shop, he makes me give customers rune tattoos," she said. "Sarah? Why did you tackle this man?" A man came over and asked. "Hello, I'm Sarah's brother," I told the man, who assumed to be Sarah's tamer. "Don't expect any discou... Nexendia?" He asked. My alpha nodded and the man hugged her. "Oh, I can smell the irony from here," I said. "This is Jared, my brother," Nex said before I balled her and released her next to me. "Wait, you're Little Nexy's tamer?" He asked. I nodded and he hugged me. "That'll get you a discount," he joked. I gave a slight chuckle while Nex and Sarah booed. "Well, Nex, you said you were looking for some new spell books and a new staff?" I asked and Nex's face lit up. "That's right!" She exclaimed and bolted over to the bookshelves. I sighed and found a decently comfortable spot on the floor before falling asleep. Nex would be shopping for hours and wouldn't mind if I took a nap.

Tamer: Xavier

Titles: Widow Slayer, Savior

Alpha: Nexendia-ArchMage-level 79

Beta: Noire-DemonGoddess-level 70

Ursula-DarkLady-level 75

Eaxa-SlimetteQueen-level 70

Venus-Milotit-level 70

Lidérc-Masui-level 70

Emily-Elementalist(Dark)-level 70

Star-StarLady-level 70

Non-Combat: Alice-MaryAnnDrew-level 55

Non-Combat: Nuar-Damsel-level 55

'Dex Entries:

BOOBGONG (aka MERMAID), the Sexy Seal Pokégirl

Type: Near Human Metamorph

Element: Water

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: seafood

Role: fishing assistant, deep water diving

Libido: Average (High in the spring)

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant

Attacks: Water Gun, Scratch, Tackle, Headbutt, Tail Slap, Slick Stroke

Enhancements: Breathe water, Enhanced Flexibility, subcutaneous insulation layer, Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Selkie (normal)

Boobgong, the evolution of Selkie, gains several new abilities. Most important among these is her ability to metamorphose her lower body between her natural long flipper, and a pair of humanoid legs. This can be done at will painlessly by the Boobgong, who is able to venture ashore much more ably now. While a Boobgong can walk however, doesn't mean she's good at it. Since they only develop their legs after their evolution, they spend quite a long time learning how to walk without tumbling over. When they finally perfect it, they can be quite a sight to witness, with their alabaster skin and smooth figures. Greater degrees of podiatric manipulation will always be beyond them however; for example, no Boobgong can dance. Boobgongs are often seen lounging by rocks near caves at the mouth of the sea, a habit which led to them being called Mermaids for a long period after Sukebe's Revenge. Like their pre-evolutionary form, the Selkie, a Boobgong in her nautical form still has her cunt visible, it having moved a bit more forward on her body so as to be still accessible from the front.

A Boobgong is now truly able to breathe water, instead of just hold her breath for long periods of time. This, combined with her ability to hear things with a greater degree of accuracy and her ability to withstand colder climes well, makes her extremely able to navigate safely at deeper depths, where light and heat cannot reach. Due to their lack of proficiency with their legs, Boobgongs tend to do poorly against land bound foes, much preferring to fight in the water where they are quicker. A Boobgong forced to fight on land will try and use her Slick Stroke ability to bring her opponent to orgasm quickly.

Feral Boobgongs are a danger to themselves more than to other people. Like other water Pokégirls, they are likely to venture ashore in their Feral state. Unlike most water Pokégirls though, while they do realize that they shouldn't stray too far from the water, they tend to have a hard time getting back since they cant use their legs very well at all when Feral. More than a few Tamers have had the good fortune to find a Boobgong near a beach, desperately trying to crawl back to the water. It's rare for Threshold girls to become Boobgongs. Those that do often have a hard time adjusting, since they'll actually lose finer motor control of their legs, and spend a lot of their time frustrated and upset that they trip much more often than usual.

BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Poison

Frequency: Common

Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil

Role: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting

Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice

Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage

Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)

Evolves: Ivywhore (normal)

Evolves From: None

The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.

This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokegirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokegirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.

Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.

A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming.

Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.

Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.

It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time.

Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokegirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.

Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly.

MASUI, the Demon Sorceress Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic (Infernal)

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: Magic

Role: infiltration, spying, defense against magic

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Magic, Normal

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Glare, Leer, Smile, Reflect, Power Bolt, Imitate, Magic Leech

Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), and Enahnced Endurance (x2), Longevity

Evolves: None (note: all documents and Pokédexes list that Masui evolves into Hild through an unknown mechanism)

Evolves From: Mazouku (by Hild only)

Masui is the evolved form of Mazouku, and as such, is extremely rare. No more than seven Masuis have ever been sighted, and it is suspected that some of these may be the same ones seen more than once. The first sighting of this extremely rare Pokégirl was well over two hundred years after the end of Sukebe's Revenge. There have only been three cases of a Masui being in a Tamer's harem in all of post-Sukebe history, and in all cases they outlived their Tamer and vanished shortly after he died. Bits of recorded conversations with them reveal that they are evolved Mazouku, however, in all cases, their Tamers admit that they didn't personally catalyze nor witness the evolution, instead finding the Masuis as they were. No conversation with a Mazouku has ever mentioned a Masui. Two Masui in separate conversations mentioned that they can be evolved into their ultimate form: Hild. This type of Pokégirl has been confirmed by sightings of a few Pokégirls named Hild during the Revenge. However, they haven't been seen since. It is generally believed by the various Pokégirl Leagues that the Monster Flu unleashed in –2 PS/2000 AD weakened various Mazouku, Masuis, and Hilds enough that they were at the time completely killed off, and are only now very slowly being restored through evolutions of lower-class Youma-type Pokégirls. Masui have no real distinguishing features, save for the fact that when hungry, their eyes tend to begin to glow a pale yellow. The amount of luminescence is directly proportional to how badly they need to feed.

Masui is a Magic-type, and this is reflected in her spell selection. The above Magic-type attacks listed are merely those officially recorded by the Leagues of the Tamers who had a Masui in their harem, but it is known that they have used spells seen nowhere else, both very destructive and very versatile. So much is magic in their being that they need it to survive. When they defeat a Magic-type Pokégirl in combat, they use their Magic Leech attack, which apparently is some form of magical version of the Energy Drain attack, on their fallen foe. The Pokégirl this is used on isn't physically harmed, but for days thereafter is completely unable to use even the smallest of spells. This is often more damaging to the drained Pokégirl than a beating would have been, since their uselessness leaves them feeling worthless to their Master, wreaking emotional havoc on them. If a Masui can't fight a Magic-type Pokégirl after roughly half-a-week, she begins looking for any Magic-type to drain, even other harem members. Masui prefers to use her Magic Leech attack on a Pokégirl while taming her, finding the combination of sex and magic to be much more stimulating than either would be alone. However, because Masui are so magically-oriented, their physical skills are somewhat lacking, and high-level Fighting-type Pokégirls that can deal with their spells usually can pummel them into submission, with the key word being "usually." No feral Masuis have ever even been rumored to have been seen, nor have any Threshold girls ever evolved into one. Masui remains one of the most mysterious Pokégirls to date.

The truth about Masui, however, is far more sinister. The real reason they were only seen recently is because Masuis only came into existence recently. A Mazouku does not naturally, under any circumstances, evolve into Masui. Instead, Masui is the creation of Hild, the Legendary Demoness Pokégirl, in order to throw off suspicion of her existence, and as use of a covert network of spies. The Masuis are her first real success to create a new Pokégirl type to date, being a much lesser version of herself. They need magic almost as bad as they need sex, and being a supremely magical Pokégirl, Hild knows that they will always depend on her. However, Masuis still require Taming along with magic, and still are prone to going feral if they don't get it, making them less than perfect, and that is unacceptable to Hild. There are, in actuality, only five Masuis existing, all of them forcibly evolved by Hild's magic up from Mazouku. Using them, Hild has spread lies about herself to confuse and mislead everyone about her true nature and status.

Hild is no fool however and deliberately made her servants weaker than their pre-evolutionary form so there was no chance that they could dare to expose or defy her. She now uses them to gather information about what is happening in the world, letting her plot her next move. Masuis, for their part, serve their Mistress loyally, since when she lets them feed from her, they gain more magic than they could in a year from other Magic-type Pokégirls. Masuis wander the world, keeping up to date on current events and trends, occasionally letting themselves be "captured" to find out more information and/or confirm that they are indeed a natural evolution, and that Hild is just their next evolutionary step that hasn't been reached yet, all the while laughing inside as their Mistress slowly moves closer to her dark goals.

ZOMBABE, the Carnivorous Corpse Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human - Inhumanoid

Element: Poison/Ghost

Frequency: Common - Extremely Rare (depends on outbreak)

Diet: living flesh

Role: scourge of humanity

Libido: None

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Plant, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Dark, Fire, Ice, Celestial Pokégirls

Attacks: Bite, Scratch, Tackle, Wrestle, Growl, Poison Mist, Mega-Zombie Poison, Lure, Sprite

Enhancements: Sleeplessness, relentlessness, poison immunity, constant fear aura

Disadvantages: Fire-weakness, Ice-weakness, low mental capacity, slow movement.

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Any Human females or Pokégirls (constant use of Red Magic Spell: Zombie, infected through breaking of skin)

Bounty (for confirmed kill): 90,000 SLC

Bounty (for reporting sighting getting out alive): 45,000 SLC

Bounty (for successful stop of plague): 1,000,000 SLC

Recommendation if you see one: Upon seeing a Zombabe although difficult, remain calm. They may seem dangerous due to the constantly generated Aura of Fear, but remember, that Zombabes are a slow and dim-witted bunch and it is easy to outrun them; the suggested route to take when one or more is found. If fleeing is not a realistic option, use a Dark, Fire, or Ice-Type Pokégirl or one with a Celestial alignment to mow down numbers. If you have a pistol, pick them off from a distance – AIM FOR THE HEAD!

It has been said before, and shall be said again. The practice of Magic is not a toy and Vale Officials and Teachers are correct in pointing out that it is an ever growing and changing field, with new practices coming to the fore everyday; nothing is truly set. After the common practice of trial and error, some spells are accepted as part of common Magical practice and are given the Magic Guild's official seal of approval. Unfortunately, even though all spells that pass through Vale's halls are put through the proper procedures of testing and experimentation before they achieve acceptance, sometimes the full capacities of a magic spell might not be fully known until it is too late.

Discovered by the Magic Guild of Vale, Red Magic was a field of magic that consisted of all spells that do not have direct effects on their target. It has, understandably been a field of magic that most people have taken to using for support; enhancing Pokégirls and changing the effects of battle. One popular Red Magic Spell in particular is 'Zombie'. Zombie was a recently discovered and rather strange magic spell that, when used, would reverse the effects of healing spells like Cure, and healing items, so they would damage the afflicted target. Also, Pokégirls under the Status-Effect of Zombie could not be hurt under any regular circumstances, making them into living punching bags. Esuna and other similar remedies could cure this ailment and it was known to wear off on its own in one hour's time.

It was this later fact about the spell that brought upon the dangers we now know of. Some Magic-adept Tamers or Tamers with Magic-Type Pokégirls that learned this spell would come to use it often in battle. It was great aid for training weaker Pokégirls in their harem and useful for multi-opponent melees, as the Pokégirl with the spell Zombie cast upon her could take all kinds of damage, yet never fall. She could continue to attack randomly on her own, no matter the damage, as most other Pokégirls don't have the ability to cast healing techniques upon others.

However, the point is there ARE Pokégirls that do have the power to heal themselves and others, (primarily Celestials) and with enough of their tender-loving care, any Pokégirl who is under the effect of the spell Zombie, will go down for the count. Normally, this would revert the Pokégirl back to her natural state, and she would need either potions or a run through a Healing Machine to get the back into fighting condition. Sometimes though, by rare chance, the Pokégirl would remain in her Zombie state, effectively dead. While it is very frustrating and sad for a Tamer to lose a Pokégirl that they had worked so hard with, that wasn't the problem...

...The problem was the Pokégirl didn't stay down.

It doesn't matter what elemental-type the Pokégirl originally was in life. When she dies under these circumstances any powers and advantages she had originally are gone, replaced by a template of simple attacks with definitely disastrous Poison and Ghost elemental techniques. She could come back to 'life' anywhere from instantly to three days, but when she did, she would be a creature that seeks only to fulfill the most basic need. The need to feed!

Classified as the Zombabe, the Pokégirl is not a template, but its own separate breed of Pokégirl. They are a living nightmare for League Officials, Law-Enforcement Agencies, Tamers, and civilians to have to deal with. While the sudden appearance of a Zombabe is nowhere near as bad as a Widow attack if handled quickly and properly, even a single Zombabe could easily be the start of a plague that could become a problem that might take the resources of an entire League to quell, as they must be quarantined from the rest of the world; primarily by magic. They could easily cross over water as they could land, since they'd walk across the bottom of any body of water, thus they must be forced to remain in a single area

The reason is that there are numerous problems that make dealing with Zombabes a true difficulty. These creatures are no longer the loyal Pokégirls they were in life, instead they are relentless, slowly rotting, mobile corpses. They cannot be reasoned with and will only attack the nearest living thing to attack and eat, often going for soft tissues. Taking them out has proven difficult as well, as they continually generate the technique Fear Aura without pause, making it difficult for even seasoned Tamers and Police Officers to concentrate on their thoughts. There is also the fact that even with one of the easiest ways to take them out being to shoot them in the head from a distance, they are still cause for danger. When they go down, their head explodes into one last automatic use of the technique Poison Mist, which is made up of their Mega-Zombie Poison.

The Mega-Zombie Poison is a special poison, and the worst aspect of the Zombabe. Normally transferred through a bite or a simple scratch, not even Pokégirls with thick hides or armor-plating are safe from it as the poison can be inhaled when released as a burst into the air. Mega-Zombie Poison has proven to be one of the most versatile toxins, as recent studies have shown that not only is it water soluble, but the poison keeps its potency. That means it is possible for a Zombabe to taint any form of liquid, be it a Water-type Pokégirl's attack, or a town's water-shed; even simply coming into contact with a 'dead' Zombabe's bodily fluids may cause risk for infection. The poison itself turns Pokégirls and even human women into Zombabes, increasing the breed's numbers and therefore the danger of the situation. While Pokégirls can be treated quickly enough with certain Remedies to evade such a problem, human women need a Celestial Pokégirl or one with similar healing abilities to cure their condition. If one is not present, then the human woman will turn into a Zombabe within a half hour of being infected. Interestingly, it has been proven that the only females immune to the poison are the Clonetwo breed. Research is still ongoing as to how they are immune.

Although they cannot be turned into Zombabes, human males are not immune to Mega-Zombie Poison. The horrible poison will kill the person as it denatures their soft tissues, causing them to rot from the inside-out if. The process will continue if they are not healed quickly by the proper remedies or a Celestial Pokégirl. On average, if an infected male isn't healed within twelve hours of being bitten or infected otherwise, he's not going to be healed. Instead, he will suffer the most excruciating and debilitating pain as his body continues to slowly shut down over the course of three days. It is suggested to simply end the pain by killing those that are affected beyond healing as once they're dead and the poison has run its course, the corpse is a carrier of Mega-Zombie Poison and only burning it will get rid of it.

Combat with the breed is a trial in patience and effort. While Zombabes can be stabbed, shot, and clawed, they feel no pain and will continue on towards their target; dismembered, they will wiggle their injured bodies toward the closest warm and living flesh to feast upon. Still, one can take heart in that Zombabes are not invincible. As experimented upon and verified by Officer Leon S. Kennedy, one of the survivors of the Tanuki City plague over in the Johto League, there are a number of effective ways to take the creatures down for good. He's even joked that Zombabes are the reason that regular bullets will never go out of production.

If there is only one Zombabe and no living beings close by, try to take the girl out with a head-shot. Nothing gets hit by the Poison Mist, and the Zombabe is truly dead. Also, they do have elemental weakness like other Pokégirls. Dark attacks are effective at pushing groups of Zombabes back. Fire attacks will take care of them for good, burning them to nothing, including the poison. Recent study has revealed that Zombabes are also weak to Ice-type Pokégirl, as without blood pumping through them they freeze solid and can be destroyed that way as well, the Mega-Zombie Poison rendered inert. The favored type to use against numerous Zombabes are Celestial Pokégirls; those of a high enough level can use their Celestial attacks, healing powers, and even their aura to free the Zombabes of their current state, allowing the bodies to finally expire for good. And of course, the most important tool for taking down a Zombabe is keeping a calm, level head. As long as one resists the urge to panic due to the Aura of Fear, a person can go about things logically and stay alive as they effectively battle these beasts.

Even with all that has happened, the problems the spell has brought up with the creation of this Pokégirl breed, the Magic Guild of Vale has refused to ban the Red Magic Spell of Zombie. They have cited that Zombie is a perfectly valid and safe spell, and that the circumstances which could create a Zombabe from it are rare. They go onto cite how many Pokégirls have been through similar, if not the same situations before, and they stayed permanently dead when something went wrong. This had led Vale's Magic Guild to conclude that since the outcome of Zombabe it really more of a rare quirk than any predestined outcome of the spell. They stand by their initial ruling that the spell Zombie is not an outright hazard, and will continue to remain on the list of viable and legal Red Magic Spells.

Zombabes are illegal to own as even alone, they remain a Beta Level Threat and as numbers grow, can increase to an Omega Level state of Emergency. They do not respond to a Tamer and cannot be Tamed; they remain in a Feral state no matter what. Tamers caught trying to Tame a Zombabe are not only sick, sick, SICK fucks, but are also good as dead as the infection will spread from intercourse, leaving them to die in a most horrendous way as they've deserved.

[Classified] While a scary concept to accept, there is a startlingly alarming bit of news and research that has slowly come to the fore. While more an exception than it is the rule, the fact remains that some Zombabes can LEARN! Thought to be a possible reemergence of vestigial memories, these Zombabes that exist long enough can learn to manipulate simple tools or even learn to try and escape a possible threat to their continued existence. One of the scariest learned tactics is the waiting game, where they try and blend in with their surroundings, silent and still, and wait for someone to walk by them before they pounce. While most disheartening, we can at least be thankful that the concept of a 'running' Zombabe is still only rumor and hearsay. [Classified]

Mega-Zombie Poison - (ATK 25 EFT) Exclusive to Zombabe. A superior version of Zombie Poison. If successful, the target is inflicted with the Zombie status. If not cured via a potion, (Esuna) within three hours, the target will transform into another Zombabe. Human females turn into Zombabes within a half-hour and males will die a slow and excruciating death that could take anywhere up to three days before they die.

GUN BUNNY, the Horny Crack Shot Pokégirl

Type: Near Human Anthropomorphic (rabbit)

Element: Steel/Normal/Magic

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: berries, fruits, grains, most human foods

Role: Bodyguard, hitwoman

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground

Attacks: *Manifest Weapon (Handgun), Knuckle Sandwich, Sucker Punch, Intimidate, *Cold Cock, Iron Punch, Iron Defense, Black Spike Dance, Meteor Mash

Enhancements: Weapons Affinity (firearms), Enhanced Vision (x6), Enhanced Accuracy (x6), Enhanced Durability (x4), Internal 'Ammunition' Generator, Cannot be disarmed normally

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Bunnygirl (Shiny Stone)

Gun Bunnies first appeared in the year 260 AS. For years, their pre-evolutionary form was unknown and considered to be non-existent until Professor Stroak disclosed some formerly classified evolution stone data.

Gun Bunnies are 'tech' Pokégirls, so their pre-evolutionary form came as something of a surprise. In appearance, they do not vary that much from regular Bunnygirls for the most part, save for their breasts, which are about a cup-size larger than their previous form. Their forearms, eyes, and legs from the knees down, however, are cybernetic in appearance. They are affectionate Pokégirls, although they become deadly serious once their Tamer or Harem sisters are in danger. They have a strong protective streak towards whomever they are bonded to. They also lose the ditzyness and clumsiness of their previous form. However Feral Gun Bunnies regain all of that ditzyness and clumsiness, and also tend to forget that they are armed sometimes. Tamers who let their Gun Bunnies go Feral are fined heavily and stripped of their Tamer's license.

Their primary power is to manifest any form of handgun or pistol to wield. The 'ammunition,' similar to that of their cousin species, the GunValkyire, comes from an internal cybernetic generator. The 'bullets' fired from a Gun Bunny's guns are considered to be magic element attacks. Because of their weapons, Gun Bunnies fight using a handgun martial arts style known as 'Gun Fu,' which first appeared in various Pre-Sukebe movies. More advanced Gun Fu practitioners can fight in close with this style. Also, all handguns that a Gun-Bunny forms cannot be removed from their hand except by their own will. A small force shield forms around the hands of an armed Gun-Bunny, ending at the wrist. The only way to disarm a Gun-Bunny is to quite literally disarm them, cutting off their arms or hands.

Amusingly enough, Gun Bunnies become VERY affectionate towards any GunValkyrie or Bombshell they see. Their usual response upon seeing one of these Pokégirls is to do a tackling hug to them and cuddle up affectionately. They never refer to GunValkyries or Bombshells by their names, they always use the nicknames Bang-chan (for GunValkyries) and Boom-chan (for Bombshells). Bombshells enjoy the affection, but GunValkyries tend to get very annoyed. One GunValkyrie Tamer who had an encounter with an overly affectionate Gun Bunny reported afterward that it took all of her GunValkyrie's considerable mental control not to shoot the bouncy bunny right then and there.

People were wary of Gun Bunny at first. The idea of a gun-wielding Pokégirl wasn't very popular. However, one incident really helped people start to trust Gun Bunnies as a breed. A PLC test facility was given the task of studying the abilities of Gun Bunnies, and took in twelve for study. A Trauma Team offshoot attacked the facility and began killing people, intent on stealing the data on some Legendary Pokégirls that had been stored there. The Gun Bunnies took it upon themselves to risk their lives in protection of the scientists and guards at the facility, all of whom were nice to them and made sure they got regular Tamings. Three Gun Bunnies were killed, but they did manage to gun down all of the Trauma Team members, their 'ammunition' turned up to maximum power and lethality. News of this brave act got out, and Gun Bunnies began to experience a rise in popularity. That grew even more when a Limbec Pirate group attacked a Ranch with a pair of Gun Bunnies in it. The security cameras recorded the Gun-Bunnies, one a Pokéwoman, being offered membership and protection in the Pirates.

Their response was to shoot the Psi-Dyke making the offer in the eyes, and then go out to rescue the Ranch owner and the other Pokégirls.

Most ordinary citizens aren't exactly sure of the general origins of the Gun Bunny. We, however, have recently found out. All data from this point on until stated otherwise is classified ultra top-secret, and is not to be put in the public Pokédex.

Data on the origins of Gun Bunnies was first discovered by a group of agents recently revealed to be a part of a SEELE-controlled Team organization and two women believed to be Sanctuary Goths that had been exiled from Sanctuary. The data they found was captured by a Terminatrix who killed them all and gave the data to a Researcher she believed she owed a favor to.

Apparently, Gun Bunnies were originally the result of an experiment done on Bunnygirls centuries ago by Sukebe, who wanted to give Bunnygirls a better fighting chance and began installing some enchanted cybernetics in them. The facility he did this in eventually became Jusenkyo. The initial result after the cybernetics were installed showed no result, not even the cybernetics, which seemingly were absorbed into the body of the Bunnygirls he modified due to the enchantment placed on the machinery. The Gun-Bunny project was abandoned, and the modified Bunnygirls escaped into the wild, eventually breeding enough for their genetic material to become a part of the general Bunnygirl lineage.

Not very exciting, I know, but since a Terminatrix was involved, it's best to keep quiet about where we got the information.

End classified data.

Gun Bunnies have two very prominent qualities to them, aside from the fact that they are very cuddly gunslingers. One quality is Weapons Affinity for any firearm. They specialize and can only manifest handguns, but they can pick up any gun and automatically know how to use it and care for it. Most Gun Bunnies try to specialize, sticking to a specific type of firearm other than their own, but some are known to be proficient in all of them. Another quality, although some dispute this as being a good thing, is the fact that most Gun Bunnies have the psychological quirk of Otaku-ism. Otaku-ism refers to the fact that many become obsessed with something to the point where they imitate it to the best of their abilities. Dressing, speaking, or carrying favored weapons of whoever or whatever they become obsessed with. Some Gun Bunnies occasionally mix their fandoms together. It can be irritating at times, but it's not dangerous to their owner. Common types of Otaku-ism include Jennies and other police officers, GunValkyries, and pre-Sukebe Hollywood stars such as Clint Eastwood, Tom Wolfe, and John Woo. It's considered to be a strange side effect of their origins.

Steel Attacks

Manifest Weapon (Handgun) – (EFT) The Gun Bunny concentrates, making a handgun appear in their hand. The handgun is connected to their palm via a wire, giving them 'ammunition' from their internal generator.

Cold Cock – (ATK 40) The Gun Bunny takes the hilt of her gun and strikes the opponent in the head with it. Has a 20% chance of causing Stun. Note that it's considered unwise to make jokes about this attack, as Gun-Bunnies are very fond of using it.

HYPERDOLL, the Easy Fighting Pokégirl (aka the Pokégirl with a MORON for a Tamer)

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Very Rare (thank god)

Diet: human style food

Role: super protector and fighter (if she feels like it)

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Pummel, (elemental swords), Energy Blast, Telekinesis

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x10, can take enormous amounts of punishment, telekinetic flight, can use any elemental sword attack)

Evolves: Redeemer (gaining respect for her Tamer)

Evolves From: Bimbo (mistreatment, lack of discipline, lack of Taming, losing 7 battles in a row)

Letting a Tigress become a Panthress is evil and wrong. Letting a Bimbo become a Hyperdoll is just flat-out inexcusable.

Treating a Bimbo badly, not disciplining her when she does something wrong and just yelling at her, not Taming her much, and forcing her into battles she can't win results in one of the most unwanted evolutions of all time.

The Hyperdoll.

Upon evolution, a Hyperdoll gains a lot of intelligence back. As a Bimbo, she could learn things if they were repeated to her enough times, and as a Hyperdoll, she learns that she doesn't have to give a damn about anything. Their bodies gain a cup-size from whatever it was before, their hair turns neon pink, and their bodies become more muscular. Their eyes turn gold. And they also do whatever they want, whenever they want. They will stick with their Tamer due to their need for taming, but they will not obey them except when she wants to. She doesn't care about anything or anyone but herself, and if she fights or protects her tamer or Harem sisters it'll most likely at the very last minute or if it will benefit her in some way. They are indifferent to their surroundings and will happily wreck anything or anyone in their path to a victory.

A Hyperdoll's fighting style is basic brawling mixed in with energy blasts and elemental sword attacks and telekinetic flying. They do not hold back in a fight and several Pokégirls who have fought them have ended up with broken bones. In battle they are always certain they will in and most of the time always do. They go for the fast, easy victory and will always mock and laugh at the weakness of their opponent. They do NOT listen to their Tamers in a fight at all. In the very rare instance that a Hyperdoll loses, they will never admit that it was their fault and usually blame their Tamer or one of their Harem sisters. (Those who haven't left in sheer disgust of being around the Hyperdoll.) Bonding of any kind with a Hyperdoll is assumed to be impossible.

Giving away a Hyperdoll or abandoning it is impossible, as they become angry, abusive, and violent when a Tamer tries that, although many have tried, since they are too much trouble to keep around. Essentially, you have a Pokégirl for life. So, and please forgive this researcher's unprofessional tone, if you have a Hyperdoll, it SUCKS TO BE YOU, DUMBASS. Gyah ha.

For reasons unknown, Hyperdolls don't like to wear clothing that is very revealing. Probably their egos make them think it's undignified.

Interestingly enough, like Neo-Iczels, they become extremely caring around a Penance. No one knows why this drastic contradiction is and the Hyperdolls asked just ignored the questioners entirely. Also related to Neo-Iczels is the fact that they feel incredibly uncomfortable around Hyperdolls (needlessly, as they are more powerful and better fighters besides), and have a tremendous need to prove themselves to their Master in any way possible.

If a Hyperdoll's Tamer dies on them, the Hyperdoll will become more and more violent, becoming hostile to anything with a heartbeat. Psychic-types who scan Hyperdolls who have lost their Tamer detect something akin to mourning in their minds. In this case, it's best to either have the Hyperdoll put down or find a way to isolate it. It's possible to take in a Hyperdoll who's undergone such a loss… but to be honest, no one really wants to.

No cases of Thresholding into a Hyperdoll have been reported. Thank heavens.

MEDRA, the Silent Dragon Pokégirl

Type: Anthromorphic

Element: Dragon/Steel

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Omnivore

Role: Assault, Personal Trainers

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Water, Flying, Rock, Psychic, Dark, Bug, Steel, Dragon, Plant, Poison, Ghost

Weak Vs: Ground, Fighting

Attacks: Sabre Claw, Tail Slap, Dragon Claw, Dragonbreath, Dragon Dance, Iron Defense. High levels only: Hyper Beam

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Agility (x8), Enhanced Senses (x5), Armored, Wings, Prehensile Tail

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Draco (must be going feral wearing a Steel Jacket when traded)

Bounty: 8 million SLC for confirmed capture. 5 million SLC for confirmed death. 50,000 SLC for report of sighting.

A Draco can often be very disruptive and cantankerous towards her Tamer. But once this challenging nature has been satisfied, the Draco will trust her Tamer. But for some Tamers who did their best, and were unable to satisfy the Draco's requirements, the only thing to do would either be to release the Pokégirl into the wild or try and get their worth out of the Pokégirl. And this would usually entail trading her to the nearest convenient sucker, all while the Draco continues to go feral. One such Tamer put a Steel Jacket on his Draco before trading her, citing that adding the Steel Jacket would increase her worth. By the time he found a sucker wanting to trade for her that he could cut his losses with, a week and a half had already passed and the Draco was well on the way to going feral. The tamer that traded for her was surprised to find that the Pokégirl had evolved once with her new master. Of course, the fact that she was nearly feral didn't escape her new tamer's notice, and the three hour marathon that ensued nearly erupted into an orgy within the entire Pokécenter (instead, only 3/4 of the Pokécenter were embroiled within an orgy).

Now at least 7ft tall and with a wingspan of 18ft in total length, wingtip to wingtip, this Pokégirl's massive body makes her a sight to behold. Her body changes with the evolution to show a seemingly mechanical tail that she has full control over, using her tail as if it was her own arm. The tail itself has retractable metallic spikes, and is covered with some sort of advanced polymer that can even sense heat and pressure. This polymer is also used to armor the Pokégirl completely, although it is retractable like a Battle Angel's armor is. The armor itself is extremely durable and tough, and the Pokégirl usually wears it like she would actual clothing.

Her wings are fully usable as well, unlike a Draco or Dracona's, and can fly with ease using her own strength. However, due to the weight of her armored form, she cannot fly when armored but can glide. The Pokégirl's pointed ears lengthen to around 5 inches and her body loses any excess body weight. Their breast sizes are often a C-cup, though DD-cups have been documented in one case. One odd thing is the very small amount of speech that a Medra shows. In fact, it is rare that they ever say more than is absolutely required. Tamers say that the Pokégirl becomes much more talkative in a private setting, although no researcher has been able to confirm or deny this.

Because the Pokégirl was feral upon becoming a Medra, the Medra requires a fair amount of taming to come out of her feral state. Although still possessing a challenging nature, the Medra is less likely to allow herself to go feral in an attempt to get a Tamer to satisfy her challenges. Indeed, a Medra lowers her standards somewhat in comparison to a Draco, though she easily recognizes any chance that her tamer simply cannot better him or herself to meet the Medra's requirements. A Medra will only leave if that is the case. Medra will assist in a Tamer's bettering themselves or bettering their Harem, often leading to the Medra becoming the Tamer's Alpha. Medra dislike working with most of the League-created Pokégirls, with the exception of Maid Yvettes. Unlike the NurseJoys or OfficerJennys, the Yvettes actually strive to better themselves despite their genetic limitations. As such, Medra have a soft spot for the Maid Yvettes and will assist them if possible. The other two Pokégirl types she will only grudgingly accept as necessary. They enjoy working with Fighting type Pokégirls for two reasons- one, fighting types have an advantage against Medra, and two, they love to train. Medra also encourage their Tamer to join them during their training, although most often the two wind up in a taming session after only an hour or two (if the Tamer lasts that long, that is).

One thing that a Medra cannot stand is the thought of going feral. A feral Medra has a very unfortunate problem- they're almost impossible to capture, as they go completely berserk. In order to stave off the possibility of going feral, all Medra demand a rather exacting schedule from their Tamers- a good taming every three days or so, to be safe. If a Taming is withheld for more than four days, however, a Medra has been known to leave her Tamer to seek out a Taming from someone willing to Tame her. Fortunately, during taming, a Medra's body seems to limit its own strength while the Tamer does their job, so restraints aren't necessary as long as they are trained how to handle their strength. It is assumed that a Medra's body automatically lowers her strength to a near human state while being tamed.

These Pokégirls were first discovered near the end of the war, and in very limited numbers. Some say that a few were mistaken as Dracass in the ill-fated push to try and defeat the human forces, only to be slaughtered by a well-coordinated trap. Despite this, however, there are known to be more Feral Medra than there are Tamed ones. Why there are so many feral Medra is unknown, but it is thought that they had to leave their tamers after being completely disappointed by their performances either in Taming or in training. Feral Medra have been known to attack any Tamer that crosses their path in an effort to strengthen themselves. No researchers that have been without league assistance (in any league) have been known to survive such an attack, although their notes were recovered afterwards. They fight any other Feral Pokégirl they come across that seems to be a threat- in a wild world such as today, that means any carnivorous Pokégirl that looks hungry.

If a Medra faces another Medra in battle, those battles have been known to destroy anything nearby. Several Tamers have even died as a result of the battle that took place. Anyone allowing a battle with a Medra involved within the limits of any inhabited space, unless in an extreme emergency, are issued a citation and are required to pay for any and all damages that are a direct (and indirect) result of the Pokégirl battle. As a result, any Pokégirl battle that results in two Medra facing off is automatically declared a draw before any damage can be wrought upon anything in their immediate surroundings. A bounty has been placed on any feral Medra found, captured, or killed, although it is just as important to escape as it is to capture or kill her.


	12. Finale?

This story is hereby cancelled. It didn't go where I wanted it to and ended up being hot garbage. I'm gonna try again with a new story, Pokegirls: The Darkness of Man. See you all when that goes up.


	13. Continuation?

Ive been getting a lot of people following and favoriting this story, so i want to know: should i continue/reboot this story. Vote below.

http/www.strawpoll.me/15808661


	14. Alright

new chapter when i finish. see you in time period


	15. cancelled

Alright, I can't work with the utter garbage I left myself with in Magic Within.

New Magic user story coming when I finish it, also Darkness of Man was a bad idea, too few dark/infernal types.


End file.
